La ReNcOnTrE dEs YeUx Du PhEnIx
by eihpoSennA
Summary: James et Lily se détestent, c'est un fait reconnu. Mais après un événement quelque peu particulier, James voit les choses différemment...il va conquérir Lily de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables...Délires en perspective... [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Default Chapter

Kikou, alors c'est pas ma premiere fiction sur Harry Potter, j'en ai fait deux ou trois autres, mais elles ne sont pas assez dignes d'intérêt pour que je les publie sur ...maintenant, si vous trouvez que j'écrie bien, je veux bien faire l'effort de retravailler mes précédentes fic ! Je dois vous avouer tout d'abord si vous n'avez pas lu mon « homepage », que je suis une fille qui combat la morosité du quotidien en délirant au maximum ! il m'arrive parfois (pour ne pas dire souvent) d'être en pleine deprime mais justement les fic me permettent de m'evader et de me sentir mieux...je pense que je mettrais souvent des nouveaux chapitres, je suis en vacances et si j'ai commencé cette fic c'est justement parce que je m'ennuie...

Alors bonne lecture et laissez quelques reviews, même de quelques lignes ca me suffira, pour moi ca veut dire que je peux continuer et que je n'ennuie personne !


	2. La meilleure des séductions est de n'en ...

_D'abord, les reviews que j'ai eu alors que je n'avais encore rien posté !_

_Alors SadeSirius1, Lily 078 et Sinwen, veuillez accepter mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée, mais vous m'avez reviewez aux jours où je decouvrais à peine comment marchait , et où mon premier chapitre était en cours de correction... Honnêtement je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'il y aurait déjà des lecteurs prêts à lire ma fic... J'en suis émue... Alors le voilà votre premier chapitre tant demandé... merki beaucoup, vos reviews m'ont touchées et je ne manquerai pas d'aller voir vos fics d'à vous... _

Chapitre 1 : la meilleure des séductions est de n'en employer aucune... 

Par un dimanche après-midi, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une des maisons du maintenant célèbre Poudlard...

C'était calme, trop calme, Remus préférait quand c'était un petit peu beaucoup moins calme...Il fallait briser ce lourd silence, et crier son nom était la meilleure solution aux yeux du cinquième année :

« Lily ! Lily ! LILY ! »

La dénommée Lily Evans se retourna dans une pluie de boucles rousses pour voir Remus Lupin à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'adressa à ses amies sans doute pour leur dire un « je reviens » et se dirigea tout sourire vers Remus. Celui-ci était entouré de son habituel groupe d'amis auquel elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Le fait de s'incruster dans un clan inconnu ne rebuta pas la petite rousse et ses grands yeux verts pétillèrent d'autant plus.

« Bonjour Remus ! claironna-t-elle. Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Non bien sûr je le vois bien tu as une petite mine ! J'étais inquiète, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi pendant ces deux mois ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est tout à fait normal, il faut que tu t'occupes de toi un peu...Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu ne dis rien, et...blablabla... »

Remus sourit : Lily n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, elle était toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Ca mettait du baume au cœur de faire l'objet de tant d'affection. Passant d'un air jovial à un ton inquiet, Lily ne cessait de lui poser des questions rhétoriques. C'était bien Lily ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Mais Remus avait l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil. D'ailleurs, elle allait bientôt le serrer dans ses bras après avoir ajouté un « je suis heureuse de te revoir » sans avoir attendu les réponses aux questions précédentes. Le jeune Lupin s'en amusait d'avance : Lily était si prévisible !

Respectant la tradition (elle l'avait fait tous les 1ers septembre depuis leur première année à Poudlard), Lily enlaça Remus se contentant de son silence. Ses amis avaient stoppé toute conversation pour observer l'échange.

« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ma Lily, ça fait tant plaisir de te retrouver, parvint à dire Remus alors que Lily reprenait son discours. Je voudrais te présenter mes amis, je crois ne l'avoir jamais fait. »

« Et je confirme, il va falloir répondre de tes actes Remus Lupin, intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et longs, et aux yeux brillants de malice. »

Son expression à cet instant était proche de celle d'un psychopathe à laquelle on aurait pu croire facilement s'il n'y avait pas tant de gentillesse dans ses yeux.

Il s'agissait bel et bien de Sirius Black, inutile de le présenter. Ce dernier était réputé pour ses talents de séducteur, d'orateur et de farceur, mais aussi et surtout pour son optimisme sans bornes. Sirius Black était le genre de personne qui aimait séduire les gens en communiquant sa joie de vivre.

« Je me répands en excuses monsieur Black...j'espère que la sanction ne sera pas trop dure...répondit Remus avec un clin d'œil pervers que lui rendit Sirius. »

Lily rit de bon cœur à l'allusion. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle riait pensaient à coup sûr les garçons qui assistaient à la scène.

« Tu connais maintenant Sirius Black...commença Remus. »

« ...que je connaissais déjà grâce à nos nombreux duos en cours de potion...continua Lily. »

« ...puis James Potter, notre célèbre Capitaine de Quidditch et maintenant préfet de la maison Gryffondor. »

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, assez souvent à vrai dire, avoua Lily avec un sourire mystérieux. Et c'est un privilège de rencontrer l'autre préfet de la maison, étant donné que je suis moi-même préfète. »

« C'est un plaisir partagé, dit James d'un voix suave avec un sourire charmeur. »

Lily adorait parler avec cet accent « bourgeois », c'était amusant de jouer comme cela.

« Et enfin voici Peter Pettigrow, termina Remus. »

Quand Lily se tourna vers le dernier nommé, elle perdit son sourire instantanément. Un drôle de frisson parcourut son échine, une sensation étrange, une intuition... Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre rassurez vous, quoique les symptômes étaient sensiblement semblables...c'était une impression du genre « je ne pourrais jamais lui accorder ma confiance ». Pas un gars avec qui elle pourrait être amie. Le jeune homme était grassouillet, boutonneux, et avait une voix aiguë accompagnée de couinements. Vous l'aurez deviné, le petit ami dont toute une chacune a rêvé un jour (je plaisante).

Comme de juste, il se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main. Lily retira sa main à temps en essayant d'être la plus naturelle possible : elle se gratta le nez pour éviter la collision. Remus vit ce geste comme une délicatesse, Sirius comme un nouveau sujet de moquerie pour Peter, et ce dernier comme un râteau pris en pleine tête. Lily craignit d'être malpolie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un air anxieux sur le visage. Comment passer pour une pauvre idiote asociale aux yeux d'un nouveau groupe, populaire qui plus est, en une seconde par Lily Evans.

Pas qu'elle s'en veuille de son geste par rapport à Peter (sa décision était simple vis à vis de lui : elle ne voulait pas approfondir leurs relations si minces étaient-elles), mais plutôt par rapport aux autres. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils la prennent pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Remus sourit discrètement pour ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer d'elle : Lily avait si peur de l'avis d'autrui parfois ! Décidant d'éviter un froid dans le groupe, Remus expliqua :

« Lily est mon amie d'enfance, je tiens beaucoup à elle, comme vous devez le savoir puisque je vous en parle souvent. Et si je ne vous l'ai pas présenté plus tôt, c'est car j'avais une certaine appréhension vis à vis du comportement que vous pourriez avoir avec elle. »

Remus avait dit tout cela d'un air sérieux, ils comprirent tous que Lily était très importante pour lui et qu'il fallait en prendre soin. Lily fut aussitôt rassurée par les paroles de Remus.

Ce dernier se rendit compte que James n'avait dit mot jusque là (c'était pour le moins inhabituel) et se tourna vers lui. Il remarqua qu'il se tenait à l'écart. Sa petite amie l'avait kidnappé à l'autre bout de la pièce pour lui offrir des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom. Après un moment, le groupe aperçu des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et James qui parlait avec difficulté. Ils comprirent donc que la jeune fille appartenait au passé. Après une baffe bien sentie, James revint vers le groupe plus dépité que jamais. Lily connaissait bien cette jeune fille pour l'avoir aidé à de nombreuses reprises dans ses devoirs. Amanda (car c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait) était une quatrième année des plus gentilles, intelligentes, jolies... Bref la fille bien sous toutes les coutures. Lily savait aussi que James et Amanda étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est pourquoi elle eut du mal à comprendre la rupture.

Contre toute attente et histoire de l'enfoncer un peu plus, Sirius lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de casser avec Amanda ? ! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Cette fille est une perle, et tu étais dingue d'elle, et aussi ça faisait quatre mois que vous sortiez ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon vieux ? »

« Humph...rien justement, elle refusait d'aller plus loin avec moi... »

Lily eut un regard choqué : il avait largué une fille superbe parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher ! Ce type était une ordure doublé d'un... non non non Lily se ressaisit à cette pensée irréfléchie. Non, il y avait forcément une raison plausible, il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive...pauvre ordure...

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lily, je ne suis pas comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que je la présente à mes parents, c'était trop tôt selon elle et tout et tout... en plus, on ne s'est pas vus de toutes les vacances, et ça m'a laissé le temps de réfléchir. Et quand je l'ai revu sur le chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait plus rien qui passait entre nous... c'est comme ça on ne peut rien y faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant je remarque chère Lily combien ton esprit peut être porté sur la chose. »

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux déjà très rouge. L'image de James Potter se radoucit quelque peu à ses yeux. Elle comprenait mieux l'admiration que lui portaient ses amies de dortoirs. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on est tout de suite charmé par James Potter, juste avant d'en tomber raide dingue. Un mec qu'on ne pouvait détester sous aucun prétexte, et ce, même s'il vous faisait les pires vacheries. Elle le fixa durant plusieurs secondes alors qu'ils se lançaient tous dans un résumé détaillé de leurs vacances.

Que le temps passait vite en compagnie des Maraudeurs !

Lily écoutait avec un intérêt tout particulier Sirius lui expliquant que les hommes étaient protégés par les anges et les femmes par les fées. C'était impressionnant et en même temps déconcertant combien ces mecs étaient intelligents et passionnés pour le monde magique et combien ils pouvaient débiter d'âneries en peu de temps. Délirants, proprement délirants : pas d'autres mots.

Bientôt les nombreuses amies de Lily (au moins au nombre de deux), lui lancèrent des regards insistants. Lily se rendit compte que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle avait pris congé d'elles. Elle regarda sa montre : presque trois heures qu'elle était en leur compagnie !

Un dimanche après-midi avec les Maraudeurs = meilleure solution pour oublier le temps qui passe ! Elle poussa un soupir qu'elle voulut discret, c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe exceptionnelle de Remus :

« Tu t'ennuies ? Par ma barbe oui ! Il est déjà 19h00 ! Je n'ai même pas vu passer l'heure, tu devrais te mettre à côté de moi en cours d'histoire de la magie Lily, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite en ta présence. »

« Il a dit quoi ? murmura James à Sirius suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. »

« Par ma barbe je crois bien, répondit celui-ci. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, bon je crois que ça s'impose. »

James s'éclaircit la gorge puis s'adressa à Remus :

« Heu Remus, « par ma barbe » ? ? ? Ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais cette expression est réservée aux hommes qui ont plus de trois poils qui se battent en duel sur leur menton, donc pas pour toi. Je suis navré de t'apprendre ça mon vieux, sois fort. »

« Tu veux nous en parler ? continua Sirius, avec un air de conspirateur mêlé à celui d'un psy. »

« Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler, intervint Peter avec un fort accent allemand. »

N'y tenant plus, Lily et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par les trois autres.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être aller manger, s'exclama Peter en frappant un léger coup sur la table avant de se lever . »

« Tu ne perds pas le Nord mon ami ! Qui m'aime me suive ! poursuivit Sirius en se levant à son tour. »

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie alors que tous les autres restaient assis en le regardant partir. Se rendant compte qu'il était seul, Sirius s'arrêta et se tourna lentement. Puis il s'en retourna immédiatement vers la sortie avec un « humph » sonore.

« Allez vous faire voir ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant le portrait de la Grosses Dame avec une fausse mine boudeuse. »

Cependant, dans un ultime espoir, il marcha vraiment très doucement pour leur laisser le temps de le rejoindre.

« On peut pas le laisser partir comme ça tout de même, dit James avec conviction, mais les autres firent mine de ne pas être atteint le moins du monde par la détresse de Sirius. Allez, on l'aime un peu quand même non ? »

L'assemblée se leva avec un soupir moqueur, et rejoint Sirius en lui sautant dessus avec un « on t'aime tu le sais bien ».

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la réalité frappa de plein fouet Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sans ses amies. Elle s'arrêta juste à temps pour que James lui rentre dedans avec un « ouch » étouffé.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt entre nous pour qu'on en vienne aux contacts physiques ? Je sais pas pour toi mais bon ça va trop vite entre nous. Je suis navré, lui sortit James avec un faux air désolé. »

Lily décida de se prendre à son jeu et le plaqua contre le mur, son corps collé au sien et les lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Pas moi, murmura Lily en le relâchant doucement. »

« Tu as une sacrée force pour une fille, dit James en se massant le poignet. »

« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu... »

Lily revint sur ses pas pour demander à ses amies d'aller dîner, un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Où vas-tu ? On avait fini ? »

« Je reviens je vais chercher mes outils...c'est mieux avec des objets..., ajouta Lily, mais devant l'air niais de James, elle rectifia : je plaisantais James, je vais juste chercher mes amies. Vous nous réservez des places dans la Grande Salle ? »

James fit mine d'être déçu, et sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Lily amena ses deux amies à la rencontre des Maraudeurs. Une fois sa mission achevée, et une fois assise aux places réservées (c'est-à-dire en face de James), elle s'expliqua à Remus qui semblait pris au dépourvu :

« Je me devais de te présenter mes amies à mon tour. C'est vrai c'est injuste, tu m'as fait découvrir ton groupe, on a passé une super après-midi, alors je voulais te montrer comment on passe une bonne soirée avec le mien. »

« C'est un genre de revanche ? demanda Sirius, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

« On peut le prendre comme cela, c'est vrai, dit Lily avec un sourire moqueur. Tu peux me passer le sel James sil te plait ? »

L'intéressé s'exécuta et fixa Lily intensément. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée, et commença à détourner le regard quand tout à coup, elle se ravisa et l'imita. James rougit. Lily sourit : quelle satisfaction de prendre le dessus. C'est alors qu'elle le regarda directement dans les yeux, sans ciller. Elle savait jouer de son regard et savait aussi qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. James sembla désarçonné par ce soudain changement, et poussa un soupir d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais vu un vert pareil, des cils fins et longs pareils, une forme en amande pareille, bref des yeux pareils.

Les amies de Lily étaient au moins aussi barges que les amis de Remus, ce qui fait que c'était une soirée de folie. Que je vous explique :

Sirius était du genre « je parle tout le temps pour ne rien dire »

James trouvait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire au moment voulu, que ça blesse, que ça casse ou que ça valorise. Mais hélas il pensait tellement fort « je suis un playboy, je sais que je suis beau, c'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde m'aime » que même le professeur de divination dans sa tour devait l'entendre.

Peter, oublions-le voulez vous...

Remus était fidèle à lui-même, un jeune homme gentil, la voix de la raison dans le groupe, quoique...c'était à douter quand il vous faisait des clins d'œil coquins ou encore des mordillements de lèvres assez pervers...pour le moins perverti sur les bords le p'tit Remus...

Quant aux filles, que je vous explique aussi :

Lily est une fille qui apprenait vite et bien. Aussi, elle comprit rapidement que passer une bonne soirée avec les Maraudeurs signifiait a) ne pas parler des cours b) aimer rire et ne pas parler des cours c) parler fort pour que tout le monde vous remarque et ne pas parler des cours d) être tout de même sérieux dans de cours moments et surtout NE PAS PARLER DES COURS !

Liv Rayson, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté (brune aux yeux verts, grande mince, et adorable qui plus est !) mais hélas maltraitée par la vie : sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde, et son père s'est perdu dans l'alcool avant d'abandonner sa fille à son dernier anniversaire. Depuis elle vivait chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Vivre pleinement, pour elle c'était le meilleur moyen de combattre sa douleur. Ainsi, c'était un véritable rayon de soleil qui n'était couvert par aucun nuage, en apparence...

Rose Red était du genre allumeuse avec n'importe quel garçon. Aimant particulièrement attirer l'attention sur elle, Rose se la jouait beaucoup. Cependant, le nombril du monde était chère au cœur de Lily. Outre son aspect d'aguicheuse, elle était incroyablement sensible et romantique, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous la torture, ça va de soi.

Ce dîner fut riche en émotions et en actions. Tout d'abord, il y eut le traditionnel « je-t'enlève-ta-chaise-avant-que-tu-ne-t'assoies-pour-que-tu-tombes-les-fesses-par-terre » lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Puis ce fut au tour de la célèbre farce de début d'année. Comme à l'accoutumée, celle-ci se portait sur tous les occupants de Poudlard et forcément était toujours plus sophistiquée et amusante que celle de l'année précédente.

Cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs s'étaient surpassés ! Je résume en quelques mots : de la nourriture et des élèves. Vous ne voyez pas ?

Le principe était qu'on devenait ce qu'on mangeait pendant un « court » instant.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Un exemple vivant : Peter Pettigrow (ndlr : je préfère vous prévenir que je vais m'acharner sur ce gros rat...niak !). Lorsqu'il prit une double ration de pomme de terre, un bon morceau de poulet et une salade tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il se transforma en un mélange des trois. Pas très longtemps, peut-être moins d'un minute.

Et ce fut comme cela, à la fin du dîner, qu'il y eut un défilé de nourritures plus variées les unes que les autres, ceci étant dû au fait que c'était toujours des mélanges.

Les Maraudeurs savaient y faire, pour éviter toute rébellion (car leur but n'était pas de se faire détester par l'école entière) ils se comprenaient toujours dans le lot. Cela permettait d'atténuer un peu la haine envers eux, c'était sans compter sur les Serpentard. Ceux-ci étaient heureusement trop stupides et trop fiers pour oser riposter avec quelque chose dans ce goût là ; ils en venaient aux mains, eux.

Au moins, avec ce genre de farces, on savait d'entrée de jeu qui étaient les Maraudeurs et aussi, ça mettait une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale dans le château. Ca faisait du bien de se rappeler parfois que ce haut lieu n'était pas fait que pour travailler...

Lily s'amusait réellement, et ne se rappelait pas avoir autant rit ces derniers mois. Chaque année depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, Lily passait des vacances horribles en compagnie de sa sœur Pétunia. Cette dernière détestait tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin la magie. Ainsi, elle haïssait sa sœur cadette, et ne manquait pas de lui faire payer cette « tare » dès la première occasion se présentant. Un sourire mélancolique se peint sur ses lèvres. Avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, Pétunia et Lily étaient très proches et partageaient tout, leurs secrets, leurs habits, leurs délires...Elle était si fière d'être une sorcière, et le partager avec ses parents était un véritable bonheur. Mais elle aurait tant aimé avoir ça en commun avec sa sœur. Redevenir sœurs comme avant...

Lily en était à là dans ses pensées quand son voisin de table, à savoir Sirius vint la chatouiller doucement. Elle chassa ses noires pensées d'un secouement de tête qui n'échappa pas au jeune Black.

« Attends, je viens de voir que tu ne voulais pas que je te chatouille ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Depuis quand la victime décide et donne son avis ? Tu vas voir à être insolente ! »

Et c'était parti pour des chatouilles à n'en plus finir. Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes à force de rire, elle avait énormément de mal à respirer et devait se tenir quelque part entre le rebord de la table et le col de chemise de Sirius pour ne pas tomber. Le pire c'est que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et elle était carrément en train de tomber. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle préférait se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air que de ne jamais rire autant dans sa vie. Elle se doutait bien que de nombreuses têtes devaient être tournées vers eux en ce moment même, y compris les regards jaloux de filles et de garçons. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne se serait doutée que le plus jaloux des regards jaloux serait à quelques centimètres d'elle... en face d'elle pour être plus précise...avec des yeux noisettes cachés sous une touffe de cheveux désordonnés...en clair celui de James Potter. Ou était-ce un regard surpris ? Hummm...C'était plus plaisant de penser que ses yeux étaient envahis par la jalousie... Non l'air surpris c'était celui qui occupait le visage de Remus.

Lily fut remise à sa place en un éclair ( !). Elle ne s'était jamais dévergondée comme cela, ce n'était pas son genre de montrer cette part bestiale d'elle-même. Elle perdit son sourire instantanément, et commença à se redresser, ne lâchant pas Remus des yeux, et attendant avec appréhension une réaction si minime soit elle qui lui conseille que faire. Il eut alors le plus beau des réflexes : il lui accorda un sourire. Elle lut dans ses yeux la confiance, le bonheur et la plus grande des admirations. Remus lui disait simplement qu'il avait confiance en elle, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'amusait un peu qu'elle allait ternir son image.

Sirius avait cessé de la chatouiller, et s'était éloigné un peu, de peur de l'avoir vexé ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, après tout on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les filles !

« Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre : quelle idiote ! Elle finirait par être éjectée du groupe à grands coups de pied à force de les repousser comme cela.

...Réduire les ardeurs pour mieux les réveiller par la suite...

C'était une bonne idée, il fallait en profiter, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Sirius commençait à perdre patience et la regardait avec insistance. Elle lui fit son meilleur sourire de psychopathe qui va frapper.

« Tu vas souffrir Black ! susurra-t-elle. »

Et elle lui bondit dessus en prenant au passage une bonne dizaine de glaçons sur la table. Après de fougueux ébats, Lily parvint à faire fondre nombreux glaçons (forcément avec la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient), mais aussi à en fourrer pas mal dans son cou, et aussi un nombre incalculable dans son pantalon, maintenant, va savoir si c'était vraiment dans le pantalon ou dans le caleçon (ou boxer ? En avait-il un déjà ?) elle n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que Sirius avait les fesses au frais.

Il comprit qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas se frotter à Lily sous peine de ripostes sauvages. Et c'est justement ce qu'il aimait... Lily allait vraiment en baver si elle restait dans le groupe. D'un coup, le doute envahit Sirius : Lily allait-elle rester dans le groupe ? Sûrement pas après ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir-là. Il osa s'avouer à lui-même que Lily et ses amies étaient vraiment de bonne compagnie, et avoir des filles dans le groupe ne serait pas un luxe. Quoiqu'avec des filles comme celle-là, si c'était un luxe, un trésor, une véritable mine de diamants. Oui elles devaient rester avec eux... Sirius regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils se levaient tous de table. Les filles ne semblaient pas avoir envie de les quitter : James se faisait accoster par Rose, Liv restait en arrière à parler sereinement avec Remus, et Lily, elle était... eh ! Où était-elle ? Sirius regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils passaient les portes de la Grande Salle. Aucune trace de Lily, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour la chercher.

« Mais punaise lâche moi pauvre type ! Arrrggg, éloigne toi, sinon je... »

C'était la voix de Lily, tous se tournèrent vers le couloir sombre d'où provenait le son. Elle était dans l'ombre, coincée entre le mur et un jeune garçon qui semblait-il était de Poufsouffle. Remus le reconnut tout de suite comme étant son ex petit-ami, un grand blond gentil mais gonflant.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller chercher tes amis de Gryffondor ? Ah non j'y suis, ton nouveau copain Sirius Black ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me tromper en plein public avec ce pauvre mec ? Tu te trompes, arrêtes de gigoter comme cela, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper pour le rejoindre..., disait le Poufsouffle. »

« Par contre, lui il pourra venir pour l'aider, intervint Sirius suivit du reste. »

Tous avaient leurs baguettes en main, et avaient cet air féroce qui ne leur allait pas du tout. Ils purent observer la scène avec plus d'attention : la baguette de Lily était à ses pieds, et le Poufsouffle tenait fermement ses poignets d'un main, et de l'autre main lui tenait la tête. Lily, quant à elle, semblait en proie à une colère indescriptible, et le regardait comme si elle allait lui cracher à la figure d'un instant à l'autre. C'était surprenant comme elle ne ressentait aucune peur apparente. Face aux six autres, le Poufsouffle ne put faire autrement que de relâcher doucement sa prise, et de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir qui menait à sa salle commune.

Lily ramassa sa baguette magique, et Remus, ayant prévu son coup, la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne lui courre après.

« Lâche moi Remus, cria-t-elle avec fougue et se débattant comme une folle. Mais c'était vain compte tenu de la force surhumaine de Remus. Je veux le rattraper ce fumier, je veux lui donner une bonne leçon, s'attaquer à une fille désarmée, TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE ! »

« Et tu sais très bien qu'agir dans la colère ne sert strictement à rien, lui dit très calmement Remus, la tenant toujours fermement. »

Ce ne fut pas tant le sens de cette phrase qui calma Lily mais plutôt le ton sur lequel elle avait été dite. Elle ne comprenait pas que son meilleur ami reste de marbre face à cette attitude désobligeante.

« ... Tu te vengeras en temps voulu Lily, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...ajouta Remus avec une voix mystérieuse. Maintenant, reste clame, nous remontons tous au dortoir, et sans détour ! »

On aurait dit qu'il avait ajouté « sans détour » pas uniquement pour Lily. Va savoir pourquoi ! Lily fut contrainte de suivre tout ce petit monde qui n'avait pas tant confiance que ça finalement. En effet, Sirius et James l'avait attrapé chacun par une main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Lily eut un sourire discret, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à déterminer dans quelle main l'électricité passait le plus. James la tenait fermement, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, et semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser partir (c'était son but, mais Lily le vit totalement différemment, genre « je veux te garder près de moi »). Quant à Sirius, il lui tenait la main comme le font les petits écoliers, et Lily trouvait cela mignon. Non décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle était la meilleure manière de lui tenir la main. Elle rit intérieurement, elle se souciait de choses si futiles, mais ça lui faisait du bien pour une fois...

Remus était derrière ce trio pour le moins intriguant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les idioties que pouvait dire Peter lorsqu'il draguait une fille, à savoir Rose.

Remus avait un curieux sourire depuis que Lily les avait rejoint cette après-midi. Sa meilleure amie avait reçu un accueil digne d'elle de la part de ses meilleurs amis. Il était heureux, heureux à un point inimaginable. Lily était son rayon de soleil à lui malgré celui qui gambadait à côté et qui portait le nom de Liv.

Lily était un ange sur terre, maintenant quel jeune homme allait-elle protéger...c'était un mystère...

Ben écoutez on s'amuse comme on peut avec les noms et prénoms, après tout c'est moi l'écrivain ! Na !


	3. Chapitre 2 : l'amour dicte les secrets d...

**Chapitre 2 : l'amour dicte les secrets du cœur, le baiser les écrit...**

Lundi, 6h00, deux heures avant que ne commencent les premiers cours de l'année à Poudlard ; dortoir des filles de 5ème année...

Ce matin-là, Lily se réveilla en pleine forme, mais quand je dis en pleine forme, c'était vraiment en pleine forme (vous l'aurez compris je crois, Lily était en pleine forme). Elle avait un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Rien de bien incompréhensible là dedans, Lily adorait les débuts d'année à Poudlard... Toujours cette excitation due au commencement des cours, aux retrouvailles avec ses amies qui allaient durer une bonne semaine, et surtout, aux nouvelles connaissances... Je parle bien évidemment de James, Sirius, Remus (Peter), c'était réellement des garçons qui savaient vous donner cette envie irrésistible d'être à leurs côtés sans arrêt. Ils aimaient délirer, ils s'occupaient avec un intérêt tout particulier des nouvelles venues dans le groupe, et étaient contre toute attente, très très mais vraiment très mignons... Lily sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure : elle s'attachait beaucoup à James et Sirius, beaucoup trop à son goût... Arriverait un moment où il faudrait choisir... Elle secoua la tête en s'étirant, pas besoin de se creuser la tête avec l'amour maintenant ; pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que des amis, il faudrait se contenter de cela... Et c'était bien comme ça.

Elle sourit une dernière fois avant de chercher la sortie de son lit à baldaquin.

Quand elle parvint à se libérer de ce labyrinthe, Lily gambada en chantonnant vers la salle de bain, non sans se prendre les pattes dans les pantoufles que Liv avait judicieusement disposées devant la porte. Comme toute personne censée et normalement constituée, Lily poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Mais continuant dans sa lancée, elle s'écrasa monumentalement contre la porte restée fermée. Lily se frotta le front et le nez avec un air surpris, fixant méchamment la porte.

« Pourquoi est-elle fermée cette saleté de porte ? murmura Lily pour elle.

Elle chopa la poignée fermement, et poussa de toutes ses forces. Toujours rien. Elle restait résolument close. Lily tira, tourna, frappa mais rien n'y fit. Elle prit sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit, en trébuchant une nouvelle fois sur les pantoufles.

« Alohomora !

La porte ne bougea pas. Lily s'écroulait dos à la porte, quand Rose rit de bon cœur. Elle était assise sur son lit et assistait à la scène semble-t-il depuis le début.

« Chaque année Lil' ! Chaque année, tu te fais avoir ! Ca fait quand même plus de quatre ans qu'on est ici et ça n'est toujours pas rentré dans ta tête que notre porte de salle de bain changeait de place, tous les 1ers septembre ! Cette pauvre chose que tu maltraites depuis une bonne demi-heure n'est qu'une illusion !

Maintenant que Rose lui avait remis les yeux en face des trous, Lily remarqua une autre porte en face d'elle. Celle-ci se secouait légèrement dans ses gons au rythme de ses éclats de rire.

Pour toute réponse, Lily balança une des pantoufles à la tête de Rose. Et se réfugia vite fait vers la vraie porte de salle de bain pour éviter toutes représailles de sa part (de Rose pas de la porte). Lily fonça résolument vers elle, telle une tornade rousse, sans peurs. La porte cessa de rire et sembla s'armer contre ce qui arrivait. Si elle avait eu des bras, la porte se serait sans doute tenue sur les murs qui l'entouraient. Mais tout ce qu'elle semblait essayer de faire c'est se rendre petite en attendant le choc (elle n'y arrivait pas je vous rassure). Une porte vivante avec des sentiments, des yeux, et des oreilles, jamais vu ça ! Lily entra en trombe dans la salle de bain sans grandes difficultés (vue la vitesse où elle était lancée, elle aurait pu renverser un mur de rugbymen), puis elle claqua la porte avec une force surhumaine.

«- Ca va t'apprendre à te moquer de moi ! » cria Lily à la porte, colérique (Lily pas la porte).

Mais aussitôt, un grand fou rire s'empara d'elle (toujours Lily, pas la porte). Et voilà qu'elle en était rendue à parler aux portes !

Elle se tourna avec légèreté vers le miroir qui se dressait de plein pied à côté d'une fenêtre qui remplissait bien son rôle, elle. Et dire qu'une porte avait failli lui faire perdre son sourire. D'un œil critique, Lily observa son reflet. Comme toute jeune fille normale, elle allait devoir passer par la phase débarbouillage et compagnie ! Ses grands yeux verts étaient encore gonflés de sommeil, la peau laiteuse de son visage accompagnée de ses quelques taches de rousseur était tirée, et ses cheveux bouclés d'un rouge sombre avaient besoin d'un bon shampooing. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses jambes où des repousses de poils les rendaient rugueuses. La fille très sexy, vous pouvez le deviner.

Au travail et rapidement ! A cause de cette fichue porte, elle avait perdu un temps précieux. L'épilation se résuma en un coup de baguette magique, (NDLR : rien que pour ça, on aimerait être une sorcière au lieu de passer des heures de douleur à s'épiler, n'est-ce pas les filles ?) ; et pour le reste, rien de plus simple : une douche tonifiante. Lily aimait être impeccable sur elle le premier jour de classe. Les autres jours aussi du reste, mais pour elle, ce lundi resterait toujours particulier.

Quand elle en sortit, Rose et Liv en étaient au stade maquillage et coiffage. Elle les rejoint devant le grand miroir, alors que les deux autres filles qui partageaient leurs dortoirs entraient avec un regard méprisant. Quelle belle vision, elles devaient avoir là ! Trois grandes clampines en sous-vêtements avec des têtes de circonstance quand on se maquille (vous connaissez cet air concentré avec des grimaces, vous voyez où je veux en venir mesdemoiselles ?). Horrifiées par le spectacle que leur offraient Lily, Liv et Rose, les deux filles passèrent de l'autre côté de la salle de bain en les regardant comme si elles étaient anormalement constituées. Lily, Rose et Liv ne pouvaient pas voir ces filles en peinture : elles n'avaient aucune personnalité, croyant que c'était le seul moyen d'être première de la classe. Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça ! Non seulement elles n'étaient pas intéressantes, mais en plus, elles étaient odieuses avec quiconque traînait sur leur chemin.

Mais bon, cesse de bavardages inutiles sur deux filles...euh ben inutiles.

Une fois maquillée et coiffée de sa queue de cheval, Lily sortit de la pièce pour s'habiller, et préparer son sac. Liv sortit une minute plus tard, coiffée étrangement comme à son habitude. Rose sortirait beaucoup plus tard, après son brushing intensif.

Que je vous explique leur organisation :

Lily se levait toujours la première, de bonne humeur, et réveillait les deux autres de deux manières : d'abord en trébuchant sur quelque chose (plus maladroite qu'elle on peut pas ! Vous l'aurez compris), et ensuite en chantant sous sa douche. Lily aimait chanter dès le matin, ça mettait de bonne humeur, mais aussi et surtout, ça déridait le visage. Mais ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'est qu'elle chantait assez fort pour réveiller ses amies, heureusement pas comme une casserole mais justement très bien. Une voix aussi mélodieuse permettait à Liv de se réveiller sans toute sa mauvaise humeur ; et à Rose de se réveiller tout court.

Par la suite, elles se rejoignaient toutes les trois devant le grand miroir pour se maquiller. Lily finissait toujours la première car elle se maquillait très légèrement, aimant laisser paraître son teint naturel. Liv, la deuxième, car elle ne se maquillait pas. Bizarre, comment se fait-il qu'elle sorte après Lily ? me demanderez-vous. J'y viens, une seconde... Liv avait des cheveux longs que beaucoup de filles lui enviaient. Et avoir des cheveux si beaux méritait de les mettre en valeur, au dépend de tout autre aspect de son physique. Et pour se faire, elle avait l'habitude de tous les surprendre avec une coiffure toujours plus jolie que le jour précédent. Liv était réellement une fille très jolie, même sans maquillage, surtout sans maquillage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce superflu.

(Lily enviait très souvent sa beauté, autant intérieure qu'extérieure. Parfois, elle avait ce caprice d'adolescente de se sentir mal dans sa peau. Mais heureusement, ce blues ne durait pas bien longtemps car elle s'aimait et se sentait bien comme elle était. En particulier parce qu'elle n'était pas semblable à toutes les autres filles, comme « exceptionnelle ». Oh bien sûr, cette différence, elle l'avait toujours eu, elle l'avait toujours subie, toujours voulue... Quand on est une sorcière née, et que parfois on adopte des chats noirs ou qu'on transforme les oreilles de sa maîtresse en ailes de pigeons...vous trouvez cela commun vous ? Ah oui ? Je veux des preuves... Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'elle était au milieu d'autres sorcières portant le même uniforme, toutes plus jolies et attirantes les unes que les autres, il était difficile de se différencier. Mais Lily avait su se sortir du lot, et elle était maintenant appréciée de beaucoup, car elle n'était pas comme les autres...et ça, c'était important pour elle.)

Mais je m'éloigne, milles excuses...(NDLR : c'était de la parenthèse ça, hein ? Et oui j'en suis assez fière !).

Dans la suite de leur organisation, il y avait Rose qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention autant masculine que féminine. Avant sa mise en pli quotidienne, Rose se maquillait avec ce produit miracle qu'on appelait communément fond de teint, puis avec tout le tralala... Un pot de peinture, peut-être, mais un joli pot de peinture.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et Liv se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour manger un bon petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Rose ne les rejoignait que cinq minutes avant le début des cours, ne mangeant jamais.

Voilà la fin de cette organisation très organisée ! Ca faisait quatre ans maintenant qu'elles l'avaient mise en place et elle marchait toujours aussi bien !

Comme prévu, Liv et Lily sortirent ensemble du dortoir, sac sur le dos et livres à la main. Mais elles furent surprises de voir que les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles s'étaient transformés en toboggan. Se demandant quel mec avait bien pu tenter de monter à leur dortoir, elles glissèrent l'une après l'autre, Liv la première.

Quand Lily atterrit en bas, elle découvrit Liv entre les bras de Sirius qui la retenait par les bras. Liv ne semblait aucunement traumatisée et riait doucement avec Sirius qui parlait pour ne rien dire, comme à son habitude.

« Relâche cette malheureuse Black, ou tu pourrais le regretter ! dit Lily en prenant une main que lui tendait Remus pour l'aider à se relever à la sortie du toboggan.

Lily remercia Remus d'un sourire rayonnant qui lui éclaira le visage, et elle sortit sa baguette magique pour la pointer entre ses deux yeux. Remus parut surpris avant de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Il en riait d'avance.

« Remus, joue le jeu au moins, que je puisse paraître crédible, murmura Lily assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Si tu ne relâches pas mon amie, Sirius Black, je n'hésiterais pas à faire de la charpie de cet homme.

« Tu es déloyale, Lily Evans, relâche mon Lupin !

« Tu me rends ma copine, je te rends ton copain, marchanda Lily, mais une belle idée germait déjà dans sa tête.

« Et tu crois que... commença Sirius.

Lily jeta un sort de Jambencoton à Sirius avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de dire ce à quoi elle croyait. Puis elle chopa une Liv écroulée de rire avant de s'enfuir vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Mais elle fonça résolument dans le torse d'un grand brun à lunettes (c'est à peu de choses près comme le serpent à lunettes, aussi mordant...ouah je me déchaine là !). Il la retint par la taille et ses poignets, et Remus se chargea de Liv. Lily remarqua que James ne serrait pas du tout sa prise, et qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir sans peine, mais elle était tellement bien dans ses bras... ceux-ci étaient juste assez bien proportionnés pour sa taille...oh non, ce serait pêcher que de s'en enfuir... Comment avait-elle pu décider une heure plus tôt de ne pas aller plus loin avec Sirius ou James ?

« Ahahahah aha ! claironna Sirius en arrivant près des deux couples (ça plaisait à Lily de penser ça) (Peter l'avait libéré du maléfice). Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ! Vous croyiez pouvoir nous échapper comme ça malheureuses ? Vous croyez qu'on a bravé ces escaliers mouvants, et une foule de filles indignées pour vous laissez partir sans notre bonne compagnie ? Aha, c'est mal nous connaître mesdemoiselles !

« Pour nous, vous avez pris tous ces risques ? s'exclama Lily, oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient en compétition, mais elle se reprit à temps. Heu, je veux dire, il faudra nous passer sur le corps.

« Si c'est que ça ! dirent en chœur Sirius, James et Remus.

James resserra encore plus sa prise sur Lily, et la porta comme un sac à patates, c'est-à-dire sur une épaule. Quant à Liv, elle subit un sort beaucoup plus doux avec Remus, qui la porta comme le fait le chevalier servant avec sa princesse. Sirius ouvrait la marche et Peter la fermait. Ils descendirent les escaliers avec précaution, dans une position pour l'une confortable, pour l'autre désagréable. La seule solution que Lily trouva pour descendre, après le connu et très convoité « je-gigote-dans-tous-les-sens-en-lui-fouttant-des-coups-de-pieds-et-des-baffes », elle décrocha son insigne de préfète et la laissa tomber dans les marches.

« James, non attends, j'ai fait tomber mon insigne de préfète !

« C'est cela oui, à d'autres !

« Allez, laisse moi descendre, il faut que je la récupère ! supplia Lily, en frappant son dos doucement.

« Eh ! Me frappe pas comme ça, déjà que tu es lourde comme ça, alors là je vais perdre l'équilibre, arrrggg ! Lily arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu vas tomber avec moi !

Lily vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, elle n'aurait pas dû le frapper comme ça, ils allaient s'écraser, quelque chose de monumental. Elle eut le réflexe de se relever un peu avant d'entendre James prononcer sous elle un « arrggg » très douloureux. Lily se retrouva le nez dans son cou (le cou de James je précise) pendant que James restait là sans bouger. Lily allait s'en inquiéter, mais pensez-vous ! Il éclata d'un rire franc, bientôt rejoint par Lily. Celle-ci se décolla à contre - cœur du corps de James pour attraper son insigne une marche plus haut. Elle l'agrafa, puis se tourna vers James qui la regardait fixement, un vague sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Rougissant de tant d'attention, Lily s'inquiéta de sa santé, autant physique que mentale (attendez, tomber sur la tête, ça peut perturber beaucoup de choses dans un cerveau en pleine éveil). Elle osa espérer l'ombre d'un instant que la bulle qui faisait enfler son cerveau avait éclaté sous le choc mais :

« Non tout va bien je te remercie, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas défiguré dans cette chute, ce serait dommage de perdre tel adonis, dit James avec un sourire niais et en se massant la nuque. Cependant, on devrait recommencer plus souvent ce genre d'épopée. Voilà la solution pour destresser dès le matin.

James se mordit la lèvre comme s'il en avait trop dit, et Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il était stressé, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était assise sur le ventre de James en plein milieu des escaliers. Belle image qu'on avait là du préfet et de la préfète. Il fallait fuir en grande vitesse avant qu'on ne pense des choses, mais aussi et surtout pour continuer leur petite course poursuite. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les escaliers, bientôt suivie par un James tout titubant.

« Sale tricheuse !

Lily n'était pas très sportive et ne courait vraiment pas vite. Face à ce fanatique de sport, elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il sauta par dessus une rampe et atterrit juste devant elle, Lily se retint à la rambarde pour s'arrêter à temps. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle ne remarqua que son regard braqué sur elle, avant de se rendre compte combien ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux, (vous imaginez la scène intense ?). Lily pouvait lire dans les yeux de James une bonne dose de désir, et elle se doutait bien que ses propres yeux étaient remplis de ce même désir. Elle sentit la main de James chercher la sienne, et quand il la trouva sur la rampe, une décharge électrique parcourut son corps. Lily ne put qu'approuver son entreprise de se pencher vers elle. La tension était à son comble, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : l'embrasser. Il n'était plus qu'à un tout petit millimètre de sa bouche... Mais hélas, Rose :

« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer, cependant si je vous dérange en plein acte, c'est pour vous faire remarquer que vous allez arriver en retard sans manger...

Lily haïssait cette fille qui n'était passée qu'en coup de vent, et qui aurait pu faire comme le vent, à savoir, se taire et vous donner d'autres frissons de plus. James soupira en même temps que Lily. Toute l'électricité était partie d'un coup ! James lâcha sa main en même temps qu'il s'éloignait. Il descendit trois marches en silence, puis se retourna sans prévenir, et il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres que Lily était en train de mordre. Toute l'électricité était revenue d'un coup, accompagnée d'un million de feux d'artifice. Mais hélas, James ne sembla pas vouloir prolonger le baiser.

« Il fallait bien faire quelque chose d'un peu censé pour couper toute cette agitation qui s'était emparée de moi ! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, avant de reprendre sa marche.

Lily sourit et le suivit sans mot dire. Elle passa le bout de son pouce sur ses lèvres occupées quelques instants auparavant et pendant une petite seconde par la bouche de James. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi doux et en même temps si court.

Ils franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle, sans faire allusion à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils n'eurent le temps que de prendre deux toasts avant de courir vers les salles de cours.

- « Vous en avez mis du temps pour revenir à la Grande Salle, mes amis, s'exclama Sirius, mais James et Lily firent comme si ses paroles s'étaient perdues dans le vent de leur course. »

Premier cours de la semaine : potions avec cette chère Mrs Rogue, la mère du petit Serpentard de Severus. Et justement, cours commun avec Serpentard, comme de par hasard ! Lily était assise avec Sirius en potion, car le professeur avait pris la peine de séparer les Maraudeurs avec le plus grand soin.

Le cours et celui qui suivit furent passionnants, selon le programme des professeurs, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer cette année. Lily était au comble de la joie : les cours fascinants, Remus, Liv et Rose comme meilleurs amis, Sirius aux petits soins à côté d'elle, James la regardant fixement (vous remarquerez que j'ai omis volontairement de citer Peter)... Que demander de plus ? Et avoir multiplié les gaffes dans le genre renverser de la potion par terre (ce qui fit pousser un véritable jardin dans la salle de classe) ou bousculer Remus alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour déjeuner (il se retrouva le nez dans sa soupe) n'avait pas terni sa journée. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans grande encombre si on oubliait ses autres bourdes.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune, pas malheureuse de pouvoir prendre un peu de répit. Assise dans son coin préféré avec ses amies, elle regardait à la fenêtre Hagrid, le garde-chasse, en train de jouer de la flûte devant sa cabane. Elle appréciait ces ultimes soirées d'été quand le soleil se couchait encore assez tard. Le seul nuage à l'horizon, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, et elle devait s'avouer que le fait que James ait déjà oublié leur baiser la rendait quelque peu mélancolique.

« Je veux en parler avec mes amies ? pensait Lily. Non ! »

« Lil' ? demanda la voix lointaine de Liv.

« mmm ?

« On voudrait aller se balader dans le parc, tu veux venir ?

Lily sortit aussitôt de ses pensées, et lui accorda un grand sourire.

« C'est une superbe idée ! Je vais chercher ma cape ! Vous m'attendez là ?

Elle monta quatre par quatre les escaliers et les redescendit quelques secondes après, cape sur le dos.

« Les garçons ont dit qu'ils préféraient rester ici, informa Rose.

« Tant mieux, on ne s'est pas fait une soirée pour nous depuis que nous sommes arrivées, et sincèrement ça me manquait, dit Lily en ouvrant le portrait.

Elle sentit quelque chose de froid passer près d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules. Sûrement un courant d'air, le château en était traversé souvent en cette période-ci de l'année.

Les trois filles sortirent dans le parc, bras dessus bras dessous, et commencèrent une conversation passionnée sur les cours de l'année. Lily avait toujours cette désagréable impression d'être suivie, et se retourna à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était toujours un espace vide qui s'offrait à elle. Alors, qu'elles descendaient les marches menant au parc, Rose lança avec un air curieux :

« Alors, Lil', tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec James dans les escaliers ?

Liv sembla elle aussi surexcitée, et avide de commérages.

Lily rougit et ne put faire autrement que de répondre la vérité. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à mentir comme cela, alors à ses meilleures amies ! Vous pensez bien !

« Il m'a embrassé, répondit Lily en essayant de canaliser cette excitation qui montait en elle.

Le faire avait été génial, mais le dire à ses amies, c'était comme le revivre une seconde fois. Pourtant, elle avait entendu un drôle de bruit derrière elle. En se retournant discrètement, elle ne vit toujours rien. Etrange... Elle ralentit un peu, les autres s'adaptant à son rythme. Elles gloussaient comme des folles, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec elles.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, dit Lily en en pensant le contraire. C'était un simple baiser, aucune signification derrière tout ça, ne vous faites pas de films.

« Toi par contre tu t'en fais, des films, je me trompe ? demanda Liv d'un air sérieux mêlé à un ton curieux.

C'était bien Liv ça ! Elle arrivait toujours à trouver ce qu'il fallait dire, car elle devinait très (trop) facilement ce que Lily avait dans la tête. Elle irait bien avec Remus, tiens ! Lily sourit, Liv irait très bien avec Remus. Mais même s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, Remus n'irait jamais plus loin que le simple flirt. A cause de sa condition de lycanthrope, il ne voulait s'attacher à personne autrement qu'en amitié. Lily savait que Remus était loup-garou depuis que celui-ci avait été mordu. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant (sadique hein ? Oui et fière de l'être).

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait répondre à la question de Liv sinon son silence serait mal interprété :

« James est un garçon attachant, je l'avoue. Mais rien ne se passera entre lui et moi, tout simplement parce qu'il s'est déjà passé quelque chose et qu'il n'a pas voulu aller plus loin.

« C'est ce que tu crois... intervint Rose.

« Ecoutez, les Maraudeurs sont des supers amis, et pour l'instant, je tiens à ce qu'ils le restent, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? dit Lily en ignorant royalement la remarque de Rose. Laissons-nous le temps de mieux les connaître avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec l'un d'entre eux. Vous comprenez ? Et ça marche même avec Sirius, Liv.

Ca fonctionnait à double sens : Liv et Lily savaient ce que pensait l'autre, c'était magique. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily avait tout de même une sacré attirance pour James et Sirius, mais bon laissons faire le temps.

Elles longeaient maintenant le lac jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour aller dire bonjour à Hagrid, et Lily n'avait pas perdu cette sensation d'être suivie.

Une fois passées prendre le thé chez le garde-chasse, les trois jeunes filles reprirent leur chemin vers le château pour dîner. Lily ne se sentait plus suivie et c'était bien comme ça. Arrivées à la dernière marche avant d'entrer dans le hall, Liv s'arrêta et se retourna d'un bloc.

« Les filles, on doit faire un pacte en ce début d'année qui s'annonce tourmentée.

« Je suis d'accord, répondit Rose avec entrain. J'allais le proposer. Mais...euh...un pacte de quoi ?

Elle éclatèrent de rire avant de se concerter avec tout leur air sérieux.

« Un pacte de six articles : chacune en mettra deux, et nous devrons les respecter, quoiqu'il arrive. Article 1 : quoiqu'il se passe cette année, il ne faudra jamais cesser de se serrer les coudes.

Et Liv traça de sa baguette ce premier article dans les airs en lettres de feu.

« Article 2, continua Liv en traçant la suite : ne jamais trahir ses amies, dans tous les sens du terme : secrets, petits-copains, etc...

« Article 3, poursuivit Rose en écrivant à son tour le reste du pacte dans les airs : pas de cachotteries entre nous, on se dit tout sur tout.

Toutes deux s'étaient tournées vers Lily qui rougit avec insistance.

« Heu, Article 4 ? demanda Lily pour détourner le sujet.

« Article 4 : ne pas empreinter les sous-vêtements des autres sans la permission, genre tu crois que je t'ai pas vu me piquer mon string rouge Lily ?

« Article 5, dit Lily d'une voix forte : pas de rivalités, pas de compétition. Et Article 6 : euh... devenir à tous prix des « Maraudeuses » (Lily fit les guillemets avec ses doigts, « merci ») dignes de ce nom...

Après un sourire maléfique bien synchro, elles entrèrent dans le château avec des rires de tordues (des rires gras), et en frappant des mains. Tout le monde les regardaient quand elles s'installèrent à leur table, mais elles s'en fichaient comme de l'an 40.

« ...Bizarres..., avait dit un groupe de mecs de Serdaigle en passant près d'elles alors qu'elles faisaient des têtes de dépitées, proches de ce que la bêtise humaine a de plus profond.

Etrangement, quand elles avaient entendu ça, elles s'arrêtèrent net, et recommencèrent à rire en frappant des mains.

Elles étaient fières d'être bizarres...

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Voilou, c'est parti pour mon commentaire en tant qu'auteur...Je sais je sais j'en ai déjà mis beaucoup dans ma fic mais bon là c'est le commentaire des commentaires, « the » commentaire ! C'était ce chapitre 2 tant demandé, honnêtement, j'ai été très touchée par vos reviews, je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma fic pourrait susciter tant d'engouement !

toute mumue je suis sensible voyez-vous, alors moi ce genre de choses, ça me va directement au cœur... Dès que j'ai vu les premières reviews, je me suis dit va falloir que je me dépêche, c'est cruel de faire attendre de si gentils lecteurs... Alors j'ai emmené mon manuscrit partout, mais quand je dis partout c'est vraiment partout ! Au ciné, en ville, dans mon lit, à table, et même aux toilettes c'est vous dire ! Mais hélas, dès le début, il m'est arrivé la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à un écrivain, un phénomène ravageur qu'on appelle entre nous : la page blanche... J'ai toute les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête, mais ce chapitre 2 m'a donné du fil à retordre... Mais j'ai fait marché mes méninges, et j'ai finalement trouvé...Vous avez compris le principe ? Plus vos reviews seront gentilles et nombreuses, plus ça ira vite pour poster ! Et si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez même me donner quelques idées de suite, ça m'aidera beaucoup. Vous savez une simple phrase peut me donner une grande idée ! Je suis comme ça, que voulez vous... lol !

Bon trêve de bavardages inutiles et place aux réponses de reviews ! Encore merci pour vos encouragements, ça me donne la pêche quand je suis face à mon calepin ! Biyou !

« Elod = je te connais toi, me trompe-je ? Je dirais même que tu habites dans le même village que moi, et même que tu es une super topine d'à moi...Merki pour tes encouragements cocotte, ça fait bien plaisir...

« S-Jennifer-S, Hermione b : merci pour vos encouragements, je vais mettre la suite dès que possible...

« Aurag : merci pour les compliments , c'est bien gentil. Pour répondre à ta question, je vais faire court : je peux pas vraiment te dire quand je vais poster mes chapitres. Plusieurs facteurs entrent en jeu : l'inspiration, mes états d'âme, et les reviews qui m'encouragent assez ou non. Mais bon comme tu as pu le deviner, j'écris pour vous, mais aussi et surtout pour moi. Il faut que ça reste un plaisir, un passe-temps, et pas une obligation. Mais je peux te donner un ordre d'idée : peut-être toutes les semaines, un chapitre pointera le bout de son « nez », ça dépend de votre degrés de sagesse ! Sur ce, à la prochaine miss, et je suis d'accord avec toi : VIVE LE COUPLE LILY/JAMES ! ! !

« Sinwen : voilà ma première revieweuz ! Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer cette Lily déjantée... La voilà ta suite tant demandée...

« Sadesirius1 : ouah ça fait trop plaisir un tel engouement pour ma fic ! Je crois que t'es aussi bizarrement fou que moi...Me trompe-je ? Faudrait qu'on fasse plus amples connaissances... Sur ce grosses bises, et merki pour ton double kiss et double review, ça m'a bien encouragé !

Finies les reviews, on se voit au prochain chapitre, qui verra le jour plus ou moins vite, on verra selon le nombres de reviews que j'ai... Et voilà que je commence à faire du chantage, si c'est pas malheureux ça...


	4. L'amour est un bien qui fait du mal et m...

_Bijour tout le monde ! Eh oui je suis de retour pour un troisième chapitre ! Troisième chapitre qui d'ailleurs s'est fait ardemment désirer je vous l'accorde... que je vous explique avant que vous ne me jetiez des pierres (ou des tomates c'est plus marrant) : le weekend dernier je n'étais point disposée à écrire étant donné que j'avais une fête au village, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire autant du côté organisation, loisir, mais aussi du côté copinage. Mais bon, ce fait n'est pas le seul car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. En effet, j'avais toute l'histoire en tête, si si je vous assure, mais aucun moyen de la coucher sur papier. J'ai eu donc beaucoup de mal à écrire ce troisième chapitre... je préfère vous prévenir que je le trouve bizarre, ambigu, et très énigmatique, mais ne vous en faites pas le moins du monde, le quatrième chapitre expliquera tout sur tout. Je dirai que les troisième et quatrième chapitres vont ensemble. Bref, dites moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez, et je suis totalement consciente du fait qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que les précédents ! Mais le suivant (le quatrième donc) va rehausser le niveau... sur ce, place aux reviews, et je voudrais vous demander un service : pouvez vous faire de la pub pour ma fic, que j'ai de nouveaux reviewers ! merci d'avance... vous êtes adorables..._

_Eihposenna._

_« sadesirius : alors toi, jtadore ! t'as vraiment un don pour mettre de bonne humeur, on s'entendrait bien toi et moi ! C'est grâce à des reviews comme les tiennes que l'inspiration est au rendez-vous... merci t'es géniale ! j'adore les gens bizarres ! encore merci, j'aime aussi les figures répétitives...lol !_

_« bouboutix ; S-Jennyfer-S : merci beaucouptous les deux, vous êtes adorables, et vous en faites pas je continue !_

_« Laz27 : oh oh toi aussi jtadore ! Tu m'as l'air aussi bien atteinte que moi... je vais répondre aussitôt à ta question avant que d'autres menaces n'arrivent (car oui j'étais effrayée...hum hum non que dis-je ? Je suis une costo moi !). C'est vrai, je confirme il n'y a aucun rapport entre le résumé et le début de l'histoire. Mais ! Sois patiente mon enfant, le rapport va bientôt arriver dans le quatrième ou cinquième chapitre pas plus ! En tout cas merki beaucoup, ca remonte le moral en flèche les reviews comme celles-là ! Grosses bises et a plushhh !_

_« Aurag : mon reviewer à vie ! Enfin jusqu'à la fin de ma fic... merki de me dire des choses comme ça, ca fait bien plaisir ! Et tu as l'immense honneur d'être le premier à analyser ma fic, j'aime beaucoup que tu me dises des trucs comme ça sur les personnages, des trucs que personne ne remarque ou même que j'ai mis là inconsciemment... merci beaucoup ! Grosses bises et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

_« Elod : oh que oui je te connais ! Alors toi qui demande du désir, tu vas voir c'est chaud là... bonne lecture..._

_« Debo : le mail est envoyé... merci !_

_voilou, c'est fini pour les reviews et je compte sur vous pour m'amener de nouveaux lecteurs ! grosses bises et bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 3 : L'amour est un bien qui fait du mal et moi je suis le mal qui te fait du bien...**

Le même soir, après dîner, dans le parc de Poudlard... 

Ce soir là, Lily était sortie dans le parc de Poudlard après dîner pour digérer et réfléchir. Ses amies avaient insisté pour l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé gentiment. Lily aimait être seule quand elle sortait dans le parc en ces soirs de fin d'été. Rien de plus beau que le chant des oiseaux venant de la forêt interdite, l'herbe fraîche crissant à chaque pas et le coucher de soleil. Ahhh... ce coucher de soleil avec panorama sur le lac, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait vu de plus beau dans sa vie... elle avait même trouvé un endroit éloigné de tout et tous, un lieu où régnait le silence et la nature, avec vue sur le lac, le château, la forêt interdite et le coucher de soleil ! Lily aimait beaucoup venir ici, quand elle avait les idées embrouillées, pour se ressourcer ou tout simplement pour se détendre.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, enleva ses chaussures pour laisser ses pieds nus aller à leur guise dans l'herbe mouillée, puis les idées, les pensées et les rêves défilèrent tranquillement dans sa tête. Une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, Lily s'allongea dans l'herbe pour observer le ciel sombre où quelques étoiles naissaient.

Tout à coup, elle vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger dans le petit bois à côté. Elle se redressa d'un bloc et observa les ténèbres du bois. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, bien sûr il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais, elle n'aurait pu distinguer chien et loup (si vous vous demandez pourquoi elle n'allume pas sa baguette magique, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas se faire repérer, voilà, tous vos doutes se dissipent tout à coup, et là tout s'éclaire...). Soudain, il y eut une étincelle qui provenait sans doute d'une baguette magique. Lily était tiraillée entre l'appréhension de se retrouver nez à nez avec un mage noir ou une créature dotée de pouvoirs maléfiques, et la curiosité. Qui sait : peut-être était-ce simplement un élève qui se livrait à des expériences de sorcellerie ? Lily s'avança vers les arbres touffus, où quelques rayons de lune perçaient. Cachée derrière un arbre, elle avait bien fait attention à ne faire aucun bruit pour arriver jusque là (quelle belle découverte que le sort _silencio_). A la lueur des étincelles qui continuaient de jaillir, Lily put discerner des lunettes rondes, et des cheveux en bataille (James), mais aussi un corps grassouillet et des couinements semblent-ils apeurés (Peter), et Lily se doutait bien en se fiant au monologue incessant qu'elle entendait comme en fond sonore qu'un grand mec aux cheveux longs et à un sourire éclatant devait traîner dans les parages aussi (Sirius) (non mais je préfère préciser qui c'est que tout le monde puisse comprendre, ne le prenez pas mal... je vous aime hi). Elle ne voulait pas leur bondir dessus tout de suite, mais plutôt savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer... A part les étincelles de plus en plus nombreuses, les indices se faisaient désirer. A ce rythme-là, elle allait rater le couvre-feu. Elle regarda vers le ciel, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient de toutes parts, et mince ! Elle l'avait raté le couvre-feu ! Joli pour une préfète. Bon ce n'était pas le moment de se mordre les doigts, maintenant qu'elle était en retard autant être en retard pour quelque chose...

Lily s'avança vers l'arbre en face pour s'approcher encore plus, mais elle se prit les pattes dans une sorte de tissu. On aurait dit de l'eau à l'état...heu solide ? Non pas ça... gélatineux ? Non... bref : indescriptible. Elle parvint à saisir cette chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à définir la consistance au prix de tous les risques : se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, se faire prendre en flagrant délit, et aussi s'écorcher vive contre le tronc (cascadeuse la Lily hein ?).

« En le prenant entre ses doigts, elle eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe. Plus douce que la soie, aussi légère qu'un souffle d'air, l'étoffe lui coulait entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau »( vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai mis entre guillemets hein hein dites vous vous posez la question ? Reportez vous à la page 200 et 203 du tome 1, je voulais créer un lien entre Harry et Lily). Tout devint clair aux yeux de Lily : ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était une cape d'invisibilité, et la proximité entre cette cape et James semblait vouloir dire qu'il en était l'heureux propriétaire. Et donc, cette impression qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de la balade dans le parc avec ses amies, c'était tout simplement James et les autres la suivant sous cette même cape. Lily serra les poings sur la cape et la passa sur elle, plus déterminée que jamais. Ouah ! Quelle sensation de liberté et de légèreté !

Lily se glissa tout près des Maraudeurs, mais suffisamment à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer car si la cape rendait invisible, elle ne dissimulait pas les formes. Elle put enfin voir exactement ce qu'ils fabriquaient, et poussa un petit cri qui fut muet grâce au sort _silencio._

Je vous trace le schéma : d'étranges créatures à l'intérieur d'un grand cercle parlant aux Maraudeurs, eux-mêmes dans un cercle plus petit au centre du grand. Quand on les observait à deux fois, les créatures se révélaient être des Elémentaux. Les quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre, se manifestaient sous la forme de petits bonhommes ayant la caractéristique de chaque élément.

Lily comprenait maintenant : les maraudeurs faisaient un rituel pour... ben pour... pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ils parlaient beaucoup trop bas pour que Lily ne les entende. Mais où était Remus ? La lune n'était pas pleine pourtant... Ils faisaient des trucs aussi importants dans son dos ? Ils n'oseraient pas ? Mais étaient-ils seulement au courant pour sa lycanthropie ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils le mettaient de côté ? Mais pe...Elle pensa tout à coup à quelque chose de très très très important. Entraînée par ses pensées tourbillonnantes, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était dans le grand cercle, là où se trouvaient les créatures. Lors d'un rituel, quel qu'il soit, ça pouvait tourner mal si les créatures invoquées décidaient de capturer et d'emmener à tout jamais les malheureux s'aventurant dans leur cercle. C'est pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient créé un cercle de protection autour d'eux pour éviter d'être considéré comme une offrande. Lily fit un pas en arrière pour sortir discrètement sans que les créatures ne la remarque. Mais c'était semble-t-il trop tard, il y eut un grand coup de vent et la cape s'envola. Avant que les Elémentaux ne la voient, James l'avait remarquée en premier et commença à se diriger vers elle.

- « Non ! cria Lily, ne voulant pas que James soit pris en offrande, et sa volonté étant si forte que le sort _silencio_ se brisa.

Mais les Elémentaux l'avaient entendue maintenant et l'Eau se dirigea donc vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras : Lily avait saisi sa baguette mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire avant que le Feu ne lui ravisse sa baguette. Les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient levés, mais avaient bien pris la précaution de ne pas sortir de leur cercle tout en retenant James.

« Lily ! avaient-ils tous hurlé en chœur. Non ! Lachez-là, ce n'est pas une offrande !

« James ! Sirius !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne les reverrait peut-être plus jamais au dépend d'un monde inconnu où ils lui arriveraient sans aucun doute beaucoup de bricoles...

Mais c'était trop tard, les Elémentaux avaient emporté Lily dans leur univers, leur dimension, bref pas chez elle.

Leur monde était réellement différent de la Terre, rien à voir. C'était un monde où on ne pouvait distinguer ni ciel ni terre, mais plutôt des formes incroyables où se mêlaient avec harmonie les quatre éléments. Nulle personne censée n'aurait osé parler, de peur de briser la pureté qui imprégnait les lieux. Subjuguée par la beauté de ce site, Lily se rendit compte après quelques minutes que son uniforme de Poudlard l'avait quitté pour être remplacé par une tunique aux couleurs changeantes, et dans une étoffe si légère. C'était agréable de porter ce genre de vêtements. S'apercevant qu'elle était seule et perdue, Lily chercha des yeux un quelconque signe de vie autour d'elle mais tout ce qu'elle trouva c'était un miroir. Mais un miroir vraiment magnifique, très grand peut-être deux fois la taille de Lily. Il avait un cadre d'or sculpté, et était posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes. Lily se rapprocha du miroir pour voir si c'était vraiment son reflet. Oui c'était bien elle, quelque peu changée. Cette robe la saillait très bien, révélant un corps parfait. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés à la perfection, et Lily sourit face à ce changement : elle avait toujours rêvé de cette coiffure (que la fille aux cheveux bouclés n'ayant jamais rêvé de les lisser lève la main !). Peu à peu son image disparu dans le miroir laissant place à un nouveau-né, qui grandissait et devenait un jeune homme.

Mais... qu'est-ce que James pouvait bien faire dans ce miroir ? Lily se retourna vivement, mais ne vit que le vide. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle observa le reflet du garçon dans le miroir. Elle voulait le toucher, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation du reste. De plus près, Lily remarqua que ce n'était pas James, mais un jeune homme de son âge lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau (à James). Impressionnée par une telle similitude, elle chercha des réponses.

Qui était ce jeune homme ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle de l'amour pour lui mais pas l'Amour qu'elle connaissait ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel désespoir en regardant son reflet, comme si elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ou si peu ? Pourquoi son reflet et pas celui d'un(e) autre ? Pourquoi ce miroir lui montrait ce garçon alors qu'il devrait lui montrer sa propre image ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ici ? Lily voulait rentrer chez elle, à Poudlard, être au coin du feu avec ses amies, et...être blottie dans les bras réconfortants de... James ? Oui de James. Lily ne pouvait renier les sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour lui. Face à ce revers de fortune et loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, loin de lui, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle découvre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment alors qu'elle venait de tout perdre ? Lily se laissa tomber aux pieds du miroir pour pleurer...

Cela faisait déjà des heures que Lily était dans cette position, sans que personne ne vienne. Allait-elle demeurer comme ça pour le reste de ses jours ou allait-on finalement se préoccuper d'elle ? Soudain, comme venu de nulle part, le Feu était apparu derrière elle et avait posé une « main » sur son épaule. Lily avait sursauté violemment, manquant de se cogner dans le miroir. Le Feu était vraiment magnifique à regarder, et Lily fut surprise de voir qu'il avait des yeux verts chatoyants, un peu comme les siens.

« Fille du feu, ce que tu as vu dans le miroir du Riséd, je l'ai vu également, dit le Feu. Il n'avait pas de bouche apparente, mais sa voix semblait provenir du plus profond de son être, elle était chaude et grave, et résonnait dans la pièce. Et ce que je vois dans tes yeux mon enfant, c'est le destin. Le destin de nombreuses personnes. Ton destin est relié à ton fils, comme à ces personnes. Lily Destiny Evans, tu es promise à un avenir brillant, digne des plus hautes espérances. Et cet avenir c'est lui, ton fils (il avait dit cela en pointant le reflet). Soit fière de toi, tu seras fière de lui.

Il se tut un instant, laissant Lily réfléchir et pleurer un peu plus.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, tu dois repartir chez toi, tu portes en toi l'élu...

La vue de Lily était brouillée par ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Comme sa vue, ses idées étaient embrouillées. Tout se bouscula encore plus dans sa tête, le sol bougea sous ses pieds, et après un défilé de formes colorées, elle tomba tête la première sur la terre. Se sentant lourde et fatiguée, dans un état proche du comatage, Lily ne voulait plus bouger, même pas savoir où elle était. Cependant, certains en avaient décidé autrement. Lily se sentit déplacée doucement de manière à se retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un. L'air devenait de plus en plus frais et elle frissonna. Celui qui la portait le remarqua et la couvrit avec une cape légère. Malgré toutes ces attentions, Lily n'était toujours pas décidée à se réveiller, au contraire, elle était blottie dans des bras rassurants et dégageants une certaine chaleur.

- « Lily réveille toi je t'en prie...

Lily reconnut immédiatement la voix, elle appartenait à James. Elle ouvrit les yeux vivement pour les plonger dans ceux noisettes de James. Elle y trouva l'inquiétude, du désir, de la prévenance, mais aussi, et c'était assez surprenant de voir tel sentiment dans pareille situation, de la colère. Elle remarqua Sirius et Peter autour d'elle.

« James, murmura Lily, frissonnant encore dans ses bras.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Je suis fatiguée, ramène moi au château James sil te plaît, parvint à articuler Lily.

James se leva et la porta dans ses bras puissants, tous deux recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, laissant Peter et Sirius ouvrir la marche. Arrivés à la tour, James fut confronté à un problème, Lily était déjà endormie dans ses bras et ne pouvait l'aider. Il ne pouvait monter aux dortoirs des filles, les escaliers étant mouvants à l'approche d'un garçon. James décida donc sans attendre plus longtemps de l'emmener dans son dortoir (celui des gars, pas des filles, pas besoin de préciser... comment ? heu...oui c'est vrai je viens de le faire...). Il l'allongea dans son lit, et s'apprêta à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil quand Lily l'appela :

« James, ne me laisse pas seule...

Et après avoir hésité quelques instants, James se coucha à côté de Lily, puis posa une main sur la sienne. Il eut du mal à s'endormir car à côté d'une beauté pareille, des images venaient facilement à l'esprit...(imaginez vous à sa place les mecs )... mais une fois endormi, jamais il n'avait passé une nuit aussi reposante et entière...

Lily s'était réveillée très doucement en même temps que le soleil. Les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous, ses idées ne se remirent pas tout de suite en ordre. Puis comme un coup de batte pris en pleine figure, Lily vit tous les événements de la nuit dernière défiler devant ses yeux en mode avance rapide. Elle sursauta et s'assit sur le lit. Je vous donne son cheminement d'idées dans l'ordre : tout d'abord, elle repensa au miroir du Riséd où elle avait semble-t-il vu son futur fils ; ce que le Feu lui avait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer le sens, mais elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où elle comprendrait ; par la suite, le rituel des Maraudeurs surgit dans son esprit, pour ça il fallait qu'elle en parle avec eux ; et enfin elle se rendit compte du lieu où elle se trouvait (un peu lente de ce côté là me direz vous, mais bon que voulez vous dès le matin, c'est pas facile, parole de connaisseuse). Un dortoir désordonné, avec des éléments plus étranges les uns que les autres éparpillés un peu partout, des ronflements sonores venant de tous les lits, et une main rêche posée sur la sienne. Elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à James, encore endormi à ses côtés. Non ! Avait-elle dormi avec James Potter ? Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, puis regarda ses habits : elle les avait toujours sur elle, c'était un bon signe, d'ailleurs elle portait toujours cette tunique des Elémentaux. Elle se détendit quelque peu : c'était déjà ça, elle n'avait pas rêvé et pas fait de bêtises avec James. Elle le regardait à peine depuis une poignée de secondes qu'il se réveillait déjà.

« Mmmph... Lil', bien dormi ?

« Très bien et toi ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut calme.

« Jamais aussi bien dormi mais hélas pas assez, dit James d'un voix endormie.

« Heu, James, tu peux me dire ce que je fais dans ton lit ? toujours calme.

« Pas d'autres choix hier soir, et toi tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu nous as suivi et espionné hier soir ? demanda James d'un voix assez rude.

Lily resta bouche bée après s'être pris ça en pleine tête.

« Ecoute James, je ne vous ai pas suivi.

« C'est ça cause toujours...

« Mais James ! Lily était abasourdie face à une telle réaction. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée de vous espionner toi et tes amis !

« Alors comment es-tu arrivée dans le cercle ?

« Je me baladais aux abords du lac et du bois, j'ai vu des étincelles et je me suis approchée pour voir ce qu'il se passait !

« Tu as voulu faire ta préfète dévouée comme toujours!

James s'était levé, et Lily se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Ils criaient tous deux, ne se souciant même pas d'avoir réveillé les autres dormeurs.

« Je soutiens que je ne vous ai pas suivi, j'ai tout de même beaucoup mieux à faire ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé encore ? Vous auriez pu me faire disparaître de cette planète James, et tout ce qui te vient à l'idée c'est le fait que je vous ai suivi ! J'ai vécu des choses inimaginables et assez traumatisantes !

« C'est vrai, être plus belle encore en enfilant une tunique et en ayant les cheveux lisses, c'est traumatisant, je n'aimerais pas vivre ça !

« Merde ! Tu n'as toujours pas réalisé que vous auriez pu me perdre ?!?

« Ca aurait été un grand service rendu à l'humanité !

Lily fut blessée par les paroles de James, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, et se félicita d'être à l'origine de cette grande marque rouge sur sa joue (celle de James).

Après un dernier regard dégoûté, Lily sortit en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche.

Au petit déjeuner, Lily et James n'avaient pas fini de se chamailler pour rien, ils avaient juste envie de se crier dessus, et entre autres pour Lily, de verser son verre de jus de citrouille sur la tête de James.

Mais le pire était à venir...(imaginez le ton mystérieux et effrayant) car le soir même, il y avait ...réunion des préfets (tatatin). Là, personne ne pourrait essayer de minimiser les dégâts, car oui Remus, Peter, Sirius, Liv et Rose avaient essayé ! D'ailleurs, tout le groupe s'était demandé pourquoi Lily et James avait une telle attitude l'un envers l'autre. Eux mêmes ne devaient pas le savoir... (moi-même je ne le sais pas si ça vous intéresse, non ? Ben tant pis vous aurez quand même eu mon avis...na !). Toujours est-il que le soir même, James et Lily se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore accompagnés des autres préfets de Poudlard. Ils avaient dû s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre sous l'œil malicieux du directeur qui prenait un malin plaisir à les regarder se chamailler. En bref, ils se tinrent à carreaux devant Dumbledore qui leur énonçait le programme de l'année. Résumé de tout ça : deux bals dans l'année (à Noël et en fin d'année), la traditionnelle coupe de Quidditch, des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard pour les cinquième années et plus, et la nouveauté de l'année : une soirée masquée pour Halloween. Cette idée plaisait bien à Lily qui aimait se déguiser, elle appréciait aussi le fait de pouvoir se cacher derrière un masque. C'est donc en sortant avec le sourire et en discutant gaiement avec le préfet de Serdaigle (qui d'ailleurs était très craquant) qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle en avait complètement oublié le phénomène « Potter » et se sentait beaucoup mieux comme cela. Cependant, la dure réalité la rattrapa sans se faire attendre quand James lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

« Nous n'avions pas fini je crois Evans, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière nous le dernier soir ?

« Tu sais quoi Potter ? répliqua Lily tout en marchant devant sans le regarder. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son nom, mais puisqu'il voulait jouer à ce jeu... Tu commences vraiment à être lourd, pour la dernière fois, je ne vous ai pas suivi, je me baladais simplement dans le parc, alors tu ne vas pas me saouler avec ça plus longtemps !

« Mais...

« Non ! Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu finis par me les casser à la longue !

Lily était très énervée par cette situation pour le moins idiote, elle aimait être avec James.

Lors de son court séjour chez les Elémentaux, elle était ressortie pleine de questions, mais elle avait appris quelque chose sur ses envies, et ce qu'elle voulait c'était James. Alors vous pouvez comprendre que d'en être rendue à le haïr, et à être haïe en retour, c'était blessant. Elle s'était donc décidée à faire une bonne scène de « ménage » (bon d'accord, « mettre les points sur les i », désolée c'était trop tentant de faire comme si c'était un couple) pour que tout soit fini le lendemain.

« Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Potter, en se rapprochant de plus en plus près de lui. Tu as décidé de me faire payer je ne sais quoi je ne sais pourquoi, tu veux absolument me reprocher ce que je n'ai pas fait. J'ignore pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi mais merde dis le moi, j'en ai marre que tu m'accuses à tort. Alors t'as trois solutions : a) tu me dis pourquoi tu en as après moi aujourd'hui, et on met tout au clair ; b) tu me lâches les baskets ; et c)...heu...

Lily n'avait pas prévu de petit c ; de plus, une atmosphère tendue s'était créée. En un moment pareil, Lily n'avait qu'une seule envie: l'embrasser. Aveuglée par la colère et le stress, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait coincé contre le mur, son doigt enfoncé dans sa poitrine (celle de James). Elle n'avait pas que l'air d'une clampine debout devant lui, à ne plus savoir quoi dire, son doigt nonchalamment posé sur son torse (celui de James pas le sien, suivez un peu !), elle était une pure clampine. Elle le regardait directement dans les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. La colère la changeait vraiment du tout au tout, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre ce changement. Il faut dire que Lily était d'un naturel gentille, peut-être était-ce dû à sa vraie nature (non je ne vais pas vous dire tout de suite qui est réellement Lily...je sais je sais je suis sadique mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt). Elle ne s'énervait que quand c'était nécessaire, et lorsque c'était le cas, plus rien ne l'arrêtait, et ça empirait jusqu'à transformation en... mais là n'était pas le problème. Le fait était qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans son élan, et ne savait plus quoi dire... Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : « embrasse moi... » :

« ...embrasse-moi... continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour la plaquer contre le mur violemment et l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils déchargèrent leur énervement dans ce baiser (il faut le dire) torride. Jamais Lily n'avait été embrassée comme cela, des lèvres fermes sûres d'elle, mais en même temps si douces... James sépara leurs bouches (et leurs langues hihi) une seconde et repartit de plus belle après avoir ajouté un « nom de nom ». Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts intenses, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Yeux dans les yeux, Lily eut l'impression que ce contact visuel avait duré des heures. Mais à un moment, elle porta la main à sa bouche sans pour autant rompre leur regard. Les yeux de James changèrent d'expression, et on pouvait y lire clairement de l'orgueil.

« Ca ne change rien pour moi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ange déchu à mes yeux...

Et c'est après cette cruelle phrase qu'il partit sans un regard vers quelque part loin là bas, laissant Lily désemparée et plantée comme une idiote au milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard...


	5. Les amis sont des anges qui nous remette...

_Bijour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindres ! C'est le plus long que j'ai fait depuis le début, et je pense que je ne vous décevrez pas cette fois-ci. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Je suis particulièrement fière de ma fin... En tout cas je savais que le dernier chapitre était décevant mais à ce point là, j'imaginais pas ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews et ça m'a un peu freinée mais bon j'ai fait avec et j'ai pondu un chapitre digne de ce nom. Sur ce place aux réponses de reviews si « nombreuses » et merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenu ! Biyou et on se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère !_ _Eihposenna...(la reine de la parenthèse !)_

_« Sadesirius : j'aime ton commentaire, c'est si doux la fin ! C'est un peu ce que j'ai voulu donner comme impression. Je fais selon le tome 5 en effet, même s'il m'a déçu (désolée pour les fans qui ont adoré le 5, mais moi j'ai pas du tout aimé), je changerai pitet certaines choses insignifiantes telles que le fait que Lily et James ne soient sortis ensemble qu'à partir de la septième année ; bizarre me diras-tu, je sais bien, mais je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas assez vécu ensemble en tant qu'amoureux, et je voudrais changer ça... sur ce merki beaucoup de ton commentaire ma bizarre adorée, on se revoit sur msn ! (petit coup de pub pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire les réponses aux reviews, je peux très bien parler avec vous sur msn, il suffit de prendre mon adresse), et tu pourras me dire qu'est-ce que Fruit Basket ? Biz !_

_« Aurag : merci de me dire que tu n'es pas déçu ! Ca me fait plaisir, pour répondre à ta question « sont-ils ensemble ou non ? », ben faudra lire ce chapitre tu verras bien ! Je m'efforce en effet de faire des bons paragraphes de délires avec parenthèses à gogo, et_ _expressions farfelues à foison, car vous n'êtes pas là pour ressortir d'une fic avec une tronche de quatre mètre de long, mais pour vous détendre ! Bien à toi ! _

_« Lilypotter : la v'là ta suite ! Merki pour le compliment sur mes commentaires persos disposés tout au long de la fic ! Mais si tu veux plus de détails là dessus, je te renvoie à la réponse que j'ai donné à Aurag (juste au dessus). Sur ce, grosses bises, et je parie que tu es brune frisée ?_

_« Elod : t'es vraiment tarée toi ! Mais continue comme ça, ça va pitet les faire réagir, et pitet que les exclus tu les auras un jour... humph cours toujours mon poutou ! Biyou !_

_Voici le chapitre, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 4 : Les amis sont des anges qui nous remettent sur pied quand nos ailes ne savent plus voler...**

Minuit, veille d'Halloween, terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard... 

Lily se battait férocement contre son sac de sable pendu magiquement dans les airs. Elle frappait de toutes ses forces, et martelait encore avec tout ce qui passait entre ses mains, avec ses pieds notamment (façon de dire : les pieds ne lui passaient pas entre les mains). Elle cognait tant et si bien que le sac de sable se perça et son contenu se vida entièrement sur le sol. Lily n'attendit pas son reste, et répara le malheureux en un coup de baguette. Puis une fois lancée avec cette dernière, elle se mit à l'attaquer à coups de sortilèges et de charmes de toutes sortes. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'acharnement, vous pouvez facilement imaginer l'état du pauvre sac quand il sortit des griffes de Lily... Condoléances à la famille, aux amis... Mais voyant son crime, Lily ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant, une sans pitié cte fille. Elle continua à attaquer le malheureux homme à terre (c'est une image, je parle du sac mis à mort), à coups de pieds comme de baguette. Par la suite, elle enchaîna les figures périlleuses, puis elle finit par atterrir accroupie sur le sol, les mains cramponnées dans l'herbe, et tête baissée. Elle reprenait péniblement son souffle, et ne se releva qu'au bout de longues minutes. Je sais ce que vous pensez : son apparence ne laissait pas penser qu'elle pouvait être aussi sportive. Mais s'entraîner comme elle venait de le faire était son destresseur favori. Bien sûr, elle rentrait fatiguée, collante, échevelée, les yeux cernés, et le dos endolori, mais fière d'elle, les idées claires, et prête à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves. Lily se sentait on ne peut mieux à la fin de ses séances. Il existait au moins une activité sur terre qu'elle avait envie de faire plus que toute autre chose, et qu'elle attendait impatiemment dans la semaine. Une activité réservée à elle seule, où elle oubliait le monde autour, où elle oubliait tout ce qui était règlement, disputes, devoirs, interrogations, Maraudeurs, transformations, professeur de potions, petits tracas quotidien, tout tout tout... et elle pouvait assurer que c'était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. De plus, ça lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose : depuis qu'elle était arrivée en cinquième année, elle ne s'était préoccupée que de James, Sirius et Cie (compagnie), et elle se mordait la lèvre d'avance de ne s'être occupée d'elle-même avant. Il est vrai que ça faisait des années et des années qu'elle s'entraînait, mais le don de lui remettre les idées en place et de réorganiser ses priorités était toujours aussi opérationnel.

Elle éteignit les chandelles suspendues dans les airs et rangea (ou plutôt fit disparaître) ce qu'il restait des objets ayant servis à son entraînement. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers la plus haute des tribunes pour s'accouder à la balustrade. D'ici, elle avait une vue panoramique sur tout le parc de Poudlard. Lily leva la tête après avoir embrassé le parc de son regard émeraude (elle regardé le parc, comment voulez vous embrasser un parc ? Non les images sortez de ma tête...), elle observa la lune. Cette dernière allait être pleine le lendemain sans aucun doute. Pauvre Remus, il allait rater la soirée de Halloween... C'était vraiment dommage, les préfets avaient fait du très bon boulot, même James avait mis la main à la pâte. C'était pour le moins surprenant, Lily ne le savait pas si responsable, et James semblait vraiment prendre son rôle à cœur. Il était appliqué et n'hésitait pas à punir les élèves fautifs comme récompenser les meilleurs. Bref, un bon préfet qui, pour préparer la fête, n'avait pas hésité à écourter ses propres séances d'entraînement de Quidditch en laissant son équipe s'entraîner sans leur capitaine. Et sans se changer, il courrait à la Grande Salle pour les aider. Le pauvre, être capitaine de Quidditch et préfet et élève, ne l'oublions pas, devait être difficile à gérer... (je sais ce que vous pensez : quand est-ce qu'elle va nous expliquer la dernière phrase et la situation du chapitre3, hein quand ? Niak ! Vous allez encore attendre un peu...). Lily se demandait comment il s'organisait, elle-même devait faire son possible pour ne pas devenir folle devant la somme assommante de travail.

Penser à James était douloureux à bien y réfléchir...

**« Flash Back »**

Le soir de leur fougueux baiser, Lily était restée à faire les cent pas, pensant à cette phrase pour le moins complexe : « tu n'es plus qu'un ange déchu ». Elle se l'était répétée un millier de fois, cherchant une quelconque réponse, tant et si bien qu'une porte était apparue sur le mur à côté d'elle. Emportée par la curiosité, elle avait passé la porte pour découvrir une pièce remplie de milliers de papiers flottant dans les airs. N'oublions pas de préciser que cette salle était une bibliothèque, qu'il y avait une cheminée énorme, qu'un feu crépitait dedans, et que des fauteuils d'aspect confortables occupaient un coin de la pièce. Une pièce de rêve pour Lily, un cauchemar pour d'autres. Lily appréciait particulièrement ces bibliothèque genre « la Belle et la Bête », avec des livres à perte de vue, des échelles partout et cette odeur de papier conservé. Puis passée la surprise, elle avait chopé les petits bouts de papier volants pour les lire les uns après les autres (dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pris son filet à papillon, tais toi cerveau).

Schéma : (imaginez le claquement de doigts, et le petit schéma qui arrive en sautillant, et enfin moi avec mon bâton pour expliquer) :

en haut du papier : la question « pourquoi a-t-il dit « ange déchu à mes yeux » ? » en vert

en bas du papier : des réponses diverses en bleu.

Sur ce, plusieurs solutions s'offraient à ses yeux, certaines farfelues, d'autres raisonnées.

La salle sur Demande devenait la salle sur Réponse (joli jeu de mots, reconnaissez-le...svp...). Je vous énumère les solutions : (rayez la mention inutile)

« Il délire, il divague, il a trop fumé la moquette... (c'est tout à fait son genre)

« Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il disait... (ben voyons, un démon s'était emparé de lui peut-être ?)

« C'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire après ce baiser intense... (il avait autant se taire)

« Il t'aime... (aucun rapport avec cette phrase)

« Il veut te mettre dans son lit... (plus probable mais tout de même aucun rapport avec « ange déchu »)

« Il est idiot... (ça ce n'est un secret pour personne)

« Tu lui as donné l'occasion de ressortir une phrase qu'il a vu dans un film... (sait-il seulement ce qu'est un film ? Il vient d'une longue lignée de sorciers ne l'oublions pas)

« Dans son langage et dans sa tête d'enfant, ça voulait peut-être dire : tu es un ange, mais tu as failli à ta mission, d'où la déchéance de l'ange... (vous avez pas plus compliqué ? suivant !)

« Il a eu une anicroche à la langue, et ça aurait voulu dire : (bon maintenant faut que je vous ponde une bonne phrase digne de ce nom) tu n'es plus qu'un âne qui m'a déçu à pleins feux... (mais grammaticalement c'est pas français, elle s'est déchaînée sur cette phrase celle qui a écrit ça !)

« Si on mélange les lettres, qu'on en enlève, et donc qu'on en garde un nombre limité, ça peut donner « tu n'es qu'une amie à mes yeux », ce qui signifierait sans aucun doute qu'il ne veut pas se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec toi ou même quelqu'un d'autre... (et dire que ça continue sur encore toute la longueur de la page ; la philo, non merci très peu pour moi)

« Il ne veux plus avoir à faire avec une créature telle que toi, car oui la possibilité qu'il ait découvert qui tu es n'est pas à écarter, et te le faire comprendre par l'intermédiaire de cette phrase lui permet eh bien de te le faire comprendre (!)...

Oh Oh... Lily se mordit la lèvre après la lecture de ce bout de papier : James avait sans doute découvert sa vraie nature et ne voulait plus la voir. Pourtant il était bien ami avec Remus Lupin, un loup garou... Mais oui bien sûr : Remus ! Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Remus.

C'est pourquoi elle était sortie en trombe de la pièce et se dirigeait vers la salle commune dans le but de parler avec Remus de tout ça. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, toujours... Après tout, Remus était son meilleur ami oui ou non ?

Lily augmenta la vitesse de sa marche, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'énervait se plus en plus au rythme de ses pas.

« Remus ! appela Lily alors qu'elle apercevait l'intéressé à l'autre bout du couloir.

La boule de nerfs qu'était Lily se jeta sur Remus, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Une chance pour le jeune Lupin que la classe soit proche, son bras n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation de se décrocher sous la poigne ferme de Lily. Un sourire malicieux et discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien au sujet de quoi elle le maltraitait ainsi : James. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle commune avec un regard qui en disait long et Remus avait simplement comprit les grandes lignes. James voulait s'éloigner coûte que coûte de Lily mais pourquoi il ne le savait pas, ou en tout cas le devinait à peu près. Mais ce qu'il pronostiquait dans le pourquoi du comment, il ne le dirait pas à Lily, ce n'était pas ses affaires (à Remus).

« Remus Lupin, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec James, je ne comprends plus rien. Une fois il m'embrasse, il joue avec moi, en un mot il me rend folle ; et l'autre fois, il me dit qu'il ne veut plus me voir et qu'il me considère comme « un ange déchu », en un mot il me rend folle. Alors tu as intérêt à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu éviter mon regard à l'instant ? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que tu veux pas m'expliquer ? Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Ca se fait ça avec sa meilleure amie ? Perso, moi je pensais qu'on partageait tout, qu'on se faisait confiance... et blablabla...

Remus hochait la tête à chaque fin de phrase qui hélas ne signait pas la fin de cette tirade. Au moment où on croyait que ça s'arrêtait, c'était reparti de plus belle. Lily avait vraiment la tchatche quand elle était énervée, un moyen comme un autre d'exprimer son stress... Il finit par comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement car Lily s'était lancée dans un résumé détaillé.

Mais Remus était assez expérimenté pour savoir que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant c'était parti jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune (qui était le lendemain ne l'omettons pas). Il se leva et tendit les mains vers Lily.

« Lily, Lil' ! Sil te plaît arrête et laisse moi en placer une !

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'assit doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Remus prit une chaise pour s'asseoir juste en face.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe avec James, dit calmement Remus, attendant la tempête.

« Remus, ne me sert pas ces salades, je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais si toi tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, personne ne peut le savoir ! Tu es tout de même son meilleur ami ! Je sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et tu ne veux pas me dire quoi !

« Du calme Lily, tu commences à faire des répétitions ! S'exclama Remus, les mains sur les oreilles. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes amis se sont réveillés dans un drôle d'état ce matin, énervés, de mauvaise humeur et irritables. Apparemment, à ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ce serait une farce qui aurait mal tourné, leurs nuits et leurs jours sont condamnés à être troublés, comme une dédoublement de personnalité, ils seront très désagréables pendant un certain temps. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont donné comme seule explication. Ils sont fatigués, ils n'ont pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et quand ils ont fini par s'endormir, c'était pour faire des cauchemars, je les ai entendu dans leur sommeil, ça avait l'air vraiment terrifiant. Et Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est parce que ça implique James qui est impossible à cerner...

« Je n'en crois pas la moitié Remus, dit Lily après un silence de réflexion.

« T'ai-je déjà donné une seule raison de douter de moi ? demanda Remus, très sérieux.

Lily eut un sourire gêné, comment avait-elle pu dire ça à son meilleur ami ?

« De toute façon je ne crois qu'une partie de tout ceci moi aussi, dit Remus pour remettre Lily à l'aise. Ils me cachent quelque chose, et je n'aime pas ça. C'est vraiment quelque chose de très sérieux pour qu'ils ne me disent rien.

Remus ne lui avait avoué que ce qu'il savait sur les petites combines concernant l'ensemble des Maraudeurs, il n'avait pas parlé du cas particulier de James. Eh bien tout simplement car il ignorait royalement comment, pourquoi, quand et où il avait décidé de s'en éloigner.

Remus réfléchissait avec son petit air anxieux sur le visage pendant que Lily se torturait les méninges. Soudain la célèbre ampoule s'alluma quelque part près de sa tête.

« Remus, s'exclama-t-elle le faisant sursauter. J'ai pensé à quelque chose avant de venir, et ça me revient à l'esprit seulement maintenant.

Remus n'aimait pas trop quand elle prenait cet air mystérieux, rien de bon ne pouvait en découler. Il voyait très bien les mécanismes qui se mettaient en place dans son cerveau... C'était vraiment compliqué l'intellect d'une fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers lui, un air gêné les occupant, ça n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon.

« Remus, tu ne crois pas qu'il a découvert mon secret, ma vraie nature ?

Remus la regardait le visage dans les mains, et écoutait attentivement mais n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Par la force des choses, Remus éclata de rire.

« Lil', pourrais-tu m'expliquer où tu veux en venir ?

« Il a découvert qui j'étais réellement, et s'éloigne de moi parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir affaire avec un être comme moi, finit-elle sur un ton triste.

« Lily, ta théorie ne peut pas tenir, sinon James réagirait de la même manière avec moi. Car tout simplement James, Sirius et Peter sont au courant du fait que je suis un loup garou ça fait de ça deux ans. Tu vas me dire que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait dans le même sac tous les deux mais bon nous avons tous deux un secret à cacher impérativement, sous peine de hauts risques. Mais moi je suis un monstre, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il te bouderait toi et pas un loup garou assoiffé de sang, qui mangerait ses meilleurs amis.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux style boules de lampadaire, et une bouche pendante : très sexy la fille vous pouvez vous en douter. Primo, elle n'aimait pas que Remus parle de lui comme un monstre. Deuzio, ça n'était jamais passé par la tête rousse de Lily que les Maraudeurs puissent savoir que Remus était un loup garou. C'était pourtant logique après réflexion, James et Sirius (j'omets Peter volontairement) étaient des garçons vraiment très intelligents sous leur apparence de farceurs totalement débiles et irresponsables. Ils avaient deviné sans aucune difficulté la lycanthropie de Remus : ses disparitions chaque mois à la pleine lune, sa force surhumaine, la fatigue due à ses transformations, les blessures occasionnées par ces mêmes mutations... Tant de choses invisibles aux yeux désintéressés de certains mais pas à ceux des Maraudeurs. Bref, ce curieux mélange de surprise donnait cette tête. Mais, à cela s'ajoute Lily le choc suivant :

« ...et ils sont tout de même restés tes amis..., chuchota-t-elle en regardant le sol, une main posée sur le menton.

« Oui, Lil' ils sont restés avec moi, et ont affronté beaucoup plus que tu ne peux imaginer pour moi, ils ont été surprenants jusque là, et je crains qu'ils n'aient trouvé autre chose pour me surprendre un peu plus cette année. James Potter et Sirius Black sont loyaux et ont le cœur sur la main. James m'a dit un jour : « avec ceux que j'aime je n'ai plus peur de rien et je peux tenter l'intentable (vous avez compris) ». Sirius a suivi en disant « à la vie à la mort, pour mes amis ». Tu vois Lily, mes amis ne sont pas que des mecs aux préoccupations futiles, nous formons un groupe soudé, et ils mourraient pour ceux qu'ils aiment. Ils traversent une mauvaise passe en ce moment, et j'imagine que c'est dans l'intérêt de ceux qu'ils aiment. J'espère juste qu'ils ne prendront pas trop de risques.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de James et Sirius. Je suis trop stupide je sais Remus, ne m'en veux pas, mais des questions envahissent toujours mon esprit, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manigancer ? Et pourquoi James a réagi comme cela avec moi ?

« Je ne peux te le dire Lil', je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je te promets que je vais tout faire pour donner des réponses à tes questions.

« Promis ?

« Promis.

« **Fin Du Flash Back** »

Après tout, Remus ne lui avait jamais donné de raisons de douter de lui... Alors pourquoi devrait-el... mais qu'est-ce qui venait vers elle ? Elle voyait clairement un OVNI (Obscur Volatile Nettement Irrécupérable) arriver droit vers elle. Puis l'E.T. (Etrange Terrien) lui passa à deux millimètres de la tête (la sienne pas une tête qui passait par là) et l'aurait volontiers dégommé si elle n'avait pas eu l'extraordinaire réflexe de se baisser. L'E.T. atterrit violemment au pied d'un banc avec un « humph »sonore et douloureux (logique, vous n'alliez tout de même pas imaginer qu'il allait retomber en douceur, assis sur le banc qui plus est), et Lily enfourcha les gradins, baguette parée. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal quand elle vit Sirius à ses pieds, un air niais, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et une mèche de cheveux lui barrant le visage. Lily enleva délicatement le cheveu, et Sirius lui retint la main.

« Je ne sais qui vous êtes mademoiselle, mais permettez moi de vous dire que vous avez les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu, je suis fou amoureux de vous...

Lily rit de bon cœur, et l'aida à se mettre assis. Mais il continua à délirer :

« Vous êtes encore plus belle avec un sourire, oh votre rire est ensorcelant, je crois que je vais défaillir, une pure merveille, que dis-je une déesse, me soutient dans ses bras, et se tient prête à me... à me gifler ???

« Oui...

Et Lily mit une paire de baffe à Sirius pour le faire sortir de ses divagations et le ramener à ses esprits. Il secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue.

« Ca va mieux Sirius ? demanda Lily sur un ton très amusé.

« Lily ce n'est tout de même pas toi ?

« Si bien sûr.

« Tu es changée je trouve, comme plus heureuse, plus légère, plus d'humeur frivole et badine, qu'as-tu pu bien faire cette nuit pour te retrouver dans pareil état, autant physique que moral, et que fais-tu au milieu de la nuit dans le parc, hein petite coquine ? questionna Sirius avec plein de sous-entendus dans la voix comme dans le regard.

« Sirius, tu me déçois, tu as oublié que mon corps n'était réservé qu'à toi et toi seul, fit remarquer Lily sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et en se levant pour partir.

« Oh désolé ma divine, je compte bien me faire pardonner sur le champ si tu le veux bien, dit Sirius d'un ton sensuel, et en rattrapant Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras. Oh mon amour, mon âme sœur, (cherche l'erreur...pardon je m'égare), est-il possible que quelqu'un soit aussi parfait que toi, oh aime moi comme je t'aime et je ferai de toi la personne la plus heureuse, et la plus chanceuse du monde.

Sirius avait fait cette tirade en dansant avec Lily, qui riait à n'avoir plus de souffle. Sirius se rapprocha dangereusement de Lily. C'est pas vrai, les Maraudeurs s'étaient ligués pour la rendre folle ! Lily fit la seule chose pour laquelle elle semblait avoir un don très particulier : elle le gifla pour la seconde fois de la soirée (c'était une baffe gentille rassurez vous, ah non vous êtes déçus ? Mais vous êtes sadique ! J'y crois pas, j'hallucine !).

« Oh oui frappe moi grande folle ! s'exclama Sirius en commençant à la chatouiller.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire comme une tordue se retenant à son col. Sirius était vraiment le seul à se comporter comme cela avec tout le monde, et pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça en fin de compte. Au bout d'un moment, elle glissa sur le sol, et put enfin respirer à son aise sans Sirius la chatouillant. Il tomba doucement pour se blottir entre ses bras et regarder le ciel.

« Alors mademoiselle vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquez dans cette tribune à une heure si tardive ?

« J'observais les étoiles, la lune, le parc, le château est si beau la nuit, mentit Lily.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, ça explique votre fabuleuse tenue de sport et votre air fatigué, tout s'éclaire... déballa Sirius avec une pointe de sarcasme (mais vraiment une pointe).

« Bon d'accord je suis découverte (façon de parler...pfff, pervers), il se pourrait bien que j'ai fait un peu de sport aussi.

« Du sport ? Lily Evans, sportive ? Qui l'eut cru ?

« Oui je vois pourquoi tu penses ça, mais ça me défoule. Surtout pour demain soir, je suis trop stressée à l'idée que la soirée ait des ratés, fut l'excuse que Lily trouva sur le moment.

« Oui avoues plutôt que c'est un peu à cause de James aussi...

Lily avala sa salive avec énormément de difficultés (style je m'étouffe à moitié en m'efforçant de ne pas tout cracher à la tête de celui qui est en face, toujours très sexy, je vous assure si si). Sirius avait-il découvert ses sentiments à l'égard de James ? Etait-elle si « discrète » (c'était ironique) ?

« Heu pardon ? tenta Lily en cachant son trouble.

« Voyons ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es très préoccupée par le comportement ridicule, je l'avoue, de James. Je m'explique : il t'évite comme la peste, mais quand par un hasard particulièrement sadique, il te voie sur son chemin, il est horriblement méchant avec toi, c'en est même rendu à un point où il ne te regarde même plus. Je ne peux pas le défendre pour cette attitude irresponsable, mais je peux l'excuser d'une certaine manière en admettant que depuis la rentrée, nos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, tu nous a découverts le premier soir. James est sans aucun doute le moins gâté : il éprouve beaucoup de difficultés dans la réalisation de notre projet, il est préfet, capitaine de Quidditch, élève de cinquième année qui doit préparer les BUSE... bref il traverse une très mauvaise passe en ce moment. Plus irritable que lui, tu trouveras pas ! Mais si tu veux un conseil Ma Lilounette (Lily sourit à ce surnom), laisse son sale caractère faire son temps, ça va bien finir par lui passer. En attendant, adopte le même comportement que lui, fais lui ravaler sa fierté, que ça le remette à sa place. Quitte à ce qu'il se remette en question en ce moment, autant le faire en beauté. Tu vas voir le petit James ne va pas tenir le coup longtemps face à une résistance qui s'incarnerait dans ta personne, et va vite revenir à sa vraie nature de plaisantin et de farceur, ce qui revient à la même chose j'en conviens.

« Merci Sirius, ça fait bien plaisir d'avoir une conversation comme ça avec toi... mais, commença Lily qui venait de comprendre un truc.

« Non, non, non, je ne te laisserai pas le temps de me poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment (j'adore cette expression vous l'aurez remarqué) de ma venue ici, non tu ne sauras rien, je t'en ai déjà trop dit ! s'exclama Sirius en se relevant et en faisant des grands cercles avec ses bras (ne dit-on pas un moulin à paroles ?).

« Stop stop stop ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu testais encore ces rituels avec les Elémentaux ? C'est dangereux Sirius ! Tu n'as pas vu où ça m'a mené ? commença à rouspéter Lily en pointant le doigt sur Sirius.

« Si, Lilounette, mais bon t'es encore vivante non ? D'ailleurs tu m'as pas raconté : comment c'était là haut ? Comment se fait-ce que tu sois revenue ? Et LA, je dis bien LA question primordiale : comment sont faites les filles ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en amorçant un mouvement vers les escaliers pour rentrer au château. Mais Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches (celles de Lily), et la souleva du sol pour lui faire subir un 180. Et c'est ainsi que la tête en bas, le sang lui montant aux joues, que Lily dévala les marches devenues soudain très nombreuses. On ne se rend vraiment compte du danger qu'est de descendre des escaliers que lorsque notre tête n'est qu'à deux ridicules centimètres de ces derniers. Lorsqu'elle vit le plancher des vaches s'approcher (dangereusement), Lily se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'agenouiller pour l'embrasser. Malheureusement, Sirius la tenait toujours fermement et refusait de lâcher prise en déversant à flot des : « Tu vas me dire quel genre de filles vit là bas ? » ou des « elles embrassent bien ? », mais il y avait aussi la variante « elles se promènent toutes nues ? ». Alors, « Lilounette » se défendait comme elle pouvait face à cette déferlante de paroles, c'est-à-dire d'une manière simple quand on a affaire à un cerveau en plein éveil : agir comme une gamine. A savoir : « non je te dirais pas, t'as qu'à me dire pourquoi tu faisais le planeur (ou l'écureuil volant au choix) tout à l'heure ! », ou encore « si tu me le dis pas je te cause plus non plus », mais aussi « t'es plus mon copain, je t'aime plus, lâche moi ! ». Elle avait tenté l'approche violente qui équivaut à le frapper, verbalement comme physiquement. Bref, c'est après des ébats toujours plus fougueux comme vous pouvez le remarquer avec Sirius, qu'ils arrivèrent presque sans encombres ni rencontres désagréables à la salle commune. Sirius la lâcha finalement devant les escaliers, Lily avait le souffle court, et les joues rouges comme les lèvres de Blanche-Neige (toute fière de ses références ciné).

« On ne passe jamais une nuit tranquille avec toi ! Quand c'est pas dans les bois, c'est les gradins ! Pfiou ! scanda Sirius.

Lily remercia le ciel que la nuit soit à une heure si avancée, et que la salle commune soit par ce fait totalement vide.

« Tu as de la chance d'être mignon toi tu sais ! Je ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement sinon...

« A ton avis, pourquoi les filles ne m'en veulent jamais d'être un briseur de cœurs ? Je suis un tombeur, que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas ma faute je suis né comme cela ! On ne peut pas me résister malgré mon incroyable réputation de « pauvre type » comme les filles ont coutume de m'appeler après être sorties avec moi ! Ahhh, je suis TROP génial, c'est ça le problème... Mais ne t'en fais pas Lilounette, toi tu es une fille spéciale, et je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le promets ! Allez fais risettes et viens dans mes bras grande folle ! C'est un énorme privilège, et c'est pas tous les jours alors dépêche toi ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant grand les bras.

Lily sauta dans ses bras (ceux de Sirius) sans plus attendre, elle avait bien besoin d'un câlin après toutes ces émotions. Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier sourire et montèrent aux dortoirs chacun de leur côté. Arrivée en haut des marches, Lily sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle entama une longue glissade le long du toboggan de pierre qu'étaient devenus les escaliers. Ceux-ci ne l'aimaient décidément pas ce soir. Elle atterrit finalement sur Sirius qui avait subit le même sort qu'elle. Lily commença à s'énerver, outrée par le vœu de Sirius de s'introduire dans le dortoir des filles. Mais l'intéressé leva les mains en signe de drapeau blanc.

« Pas de malentendus sil te plaît ! dit-il en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe. Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose !

Lily haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras après s'être relevée à son tour : qu'allait-il lui sortir cette fois-ci ? Elle craignait le pire...

« Demain, toi et tes amies, vous nous accompagnez à Pré-Au-Lard (?)

« Oui je pense qu'elles seront d'accord mais je ...

« Heu Lily ? Ce n'était pas une demande... (d'où le point d'interrogation entre parenthèses)

( ... )

31 octobre, après midi d'Halloween, Pré-Au-Lard, boutique de vêtements pour sorcier(e)s...

« Tiens prends la bleue ! Non la verte, oh prends les deux ! Et file à la cabine d'essayage ! ordonna Rose à Liv en prenant à son tour une robe prune dans les rayons.

Lily était dans un rayon tout au fond du magasin, et passait en revue tous les déguisements présents. Rien ne lui plaisait vraiment, sauf cette robe de bal qu'elle avait vu à l'avant de la boutique. Mais c'était un bal masqué, elle ne pouvait pas porter de robe à proprement parler. La règle d'or pour participer à ce bal, c'était un déguisement.

Elle reporta son attention sur Liv qui sortait de la cabine avec la robe bleue d'une fée. Lily s'approcha de la cabine avec un costume noir aux reflets bleus entre les mains, un déguisement qui soit dit en passant ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Liv était une très jolie fille comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, et malgré cela, cette robe bleue ne lui allait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. Lily grimaça ouvertement en se postant devant Liv qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas son genre de porter du bleu, des paillettes, une jupe bouffante, des talons hauts, et somme toute, un corset l'empêchant de respirer et faisant en sorte que sa poitrine soit plus dehors que dedans.

« Non je suis désolée Rose, je ne peux pas porter ça ! s'exclama Liv en se réfugiant dans la cabine.

« Liv ! Elle te va super bien, la nature a été incroyablement généreuse avec toi, il faut bien que tu montres ce qu'elle t'a offert ! se défendit Rose, mais Liv lui claqua le rideau de la cabine au nez.

« Tiens essaies la toi, elle t'ira beaucoup mieux qu'à moi, j'en suis sûre, dit Liv en envoyant la robe sur la tête de Rose par dessus le rideau. Lily aide moi ! Trouve moi un déguisement qui m'aille et pas une chose comme celle là, désigna Liv en jetant une robe rouge qui devait détenir le record du monde du « je suis faite du moins de tissu possible ».

Lily regarda la robe puis Rose avec un regard d'incrédulité : « comment as-tu pu lui proposer de porter ça, tu connais Liv pourtant ! ».

Lily lui (à Liv) glissa le costume qu'elle avait dans les mains, certaine qu'il lui plairait. Quelques minutes plus tard, après un « pfiou » ébahi, Liv sortit de la cabine un sourire rayonnant illuminant son visage de porcelaine. Elle était resplendissante ; un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Lily, et Rose, qui regardait les robes bleue et rouge, elle laissa échapper un « ouch » d'admiration en gardant la pose.

Ce n'était pas une robe mais un pantalon noir à rayures bleues nuit, avec une veste assortie, et en dessous, un corset noir décoré d'un nœud papillon et d'une bordure elle aussi bleue en dentelle, le tout mis en valeur par un chapeau haute forme (et n'oublions pas la canne de dandy). Ce parfait costume de gentlewoman mettait la taille fine et la belle poitrine de Liv bien en valeur, sans oublier le vert océan de ses yeux qui ressortait encore plus.

« Il ne manque plus que les dents de vampire et mon déguisement est prêt ! annonça Liv, heureuse comme pas deux. Occupons nous de toi Rose...

Celle-ci avait sélectionné plusieurs tenues qu'elle enfila dès que faire se peut. Rose avait une idée bien précise de son costume, une allumeuse ne pouvait choisir autre déguisement que celui de la femme fatale de base. La robe rouge, si on pouvait appeler ça une robe, je la qualifierai plutôt de bout de tissu, voire bandeau au choix, en était le parfait accessoire. Quand elle sortit de la cabine en la portant, Liv lâcha son sachet contenant le costume et Lily faillit tomber à la renverse entre les rayons dans lesquels elle déambulait. Mais, par un heureux hasard, Rose décida après mûre réflexion qu'elle n'aimait pas le velours, ça portait trop chaud... Lily se remit de ses émotions en sortant une robe d'un rayon : longue, fendue à mi cuisse, en satin rouge, et au décolleté très plongeant sans bretelles. Rose fondit dessus, renversant Liv au passage, et manquant de perdre un bout de la robe qu'elle portait déjà (elle se serait retrouvée toute nue, pas de doute).

« Elle est magnifique ! Merci Lily ! La vache, tu sais toujours dénicher les bonnes affaires ! Merci, merci merci ! s'écria Rose en prenant la robe des mains de Lily et en lui faisant un smack sonore sur la joue.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard toute excitée et sautant partout dans sa robe rouge traînant par terre (ça veut dire qu'il y a une traîne). Une robe très très (mais vraiment très) serrée, mettant TOUT en valeur, y compris le sourire rayonnant de Rose.

« Sublime, je suis parfaite là dedans, j'aurai juste à rajouter des cornes de diable. Superbe. Bon, à toi Lily...

« Allons-y, soupira Lily en suivant Rose qui l'avait entraînée de force dans les dédales interminables de costumes en tous genres.

Rose prenait les robes aux couleurs chatoyantes qui iraient bien soit avec les yeux de Lily, soit avec ses cheveux. Mais aucune n'était vraiment bien, Lily commençait à désespérer sérieusement quand Liv arriva avec une pure merveille. Elle l'essaya sans plus attendre, en embrassant Liv sur la joue, ce qui lui décocha un sourire.

Visualisez je vous prie (petit schéma sautillant) : en haut un corset blanc tissé de fils argentés, avec un décolleté pigeonnant et une seule bretelle ; en bas, une jupe longue et flottante cachant ses pieds et, au dos, le tissu formant une sorte de choucroute glamour (ça je vous pardonne si vous n'arrivez pas à le visualiser, c'est pas facile, disons que le tissu forme un mélange de tissus entrelacé, oh et puis, de toute façon vous en avez rien à faire de tout ça, vous voyez une robe blanche ? Ben voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il faut).

« Et fais moi le plaisir de lâcher tes cheveux ! ordonna Rose en enlevant la barrette qui tenait les cheveux de Lily.

« Je dois reconnaître que j'aime beaucoup, je rajouterai des ailes d'ange, ça sera très bien, déclara Lily en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en tournant sur elle même.

Lily aperçut du coin de l'œil le groupe des Maraudeurs qui les observait à travers la vitrine de la boutique. Lily leur fit signe de rentrer, et ils s'exécutèrent maladroitement, ils étaient semble-t-il troublés. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée quand il furent aux côtés des trois filles :

« Heu... salut ! Vous... vous êtes... enfin je veux dire... on vous a vues dans vos costumes... et vous avez fait de très bons choix... balbutia Remus, qui semblait le plus courageux pour avouer tout ça.

Les filles rougirent en canon, et Lily prit l'initiative de se changer (jeans taille basse, et pull tricoté à grosses mailles), puis de payer sa robe avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« On va boire un coup chez cette chère madame Rosmerta ? proposa Sirius, en prenant Lily et Rose par la taille. Scuz moi Liv, j'ai pas assez de bras pour tout le monde, mais bon tu peux demander à Remus de le faire à ma place, je suis sûr et certain qu'il sera ravi !

Lily se retourna juste à temps pour remarquer la réaction du loup garou : il était rouge comme une tomate, ni plus ni moins. Lily aurait même parié que s'il avait pu fondre sur place, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation. Liv, de nature très timide, rougit à son tour, mais sembla prendre son courage à deux mains pour sortir un faible « alors Remus ? ». Sous l'hilarité générale, il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour prendre Sirius par la peau du cou, et lui faire un savon.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, Lunard, attends ton tour, je te prendrai par la taille après, je suis pas shiva (divinité hindoue ayant plusieurs bras, enfin en tout cas, plus de deux) ! AIE ! ARRETE REMUS JE T'EN PRIE, JE SUIS MALTRAITE PAR MON MEILLEUR AMI, VOUS TROUVEZ CA NORMAL VOUS ?

Lily n'en pouvait plus de rire, le combat Remus/Sirius prenait une tournure pour le moins loufoque :

« Mais mon amour, ne le prends pas comme ça ! Je ne faisais que les tenir par la taille, aucune marque de tromperie là dedans ! Il n'y a que toi je le jure ! se défendait Sirius sous les strangulations de Remus.

« Ah oui ? intervint Lily en s'interposant au milieu du chemin, les bras croisés (car ils continuaient de marcher dans Pré-Au-Lard, ne faisant aucun geste pour empêcher cette tentative de meurtre flagrante). C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier soir...

Sirius avait la tête d'un malheureux frappé par la foudre, contrastant terriblement avec l'expression qu'il avait avant (celle du mec en train de se faire assassiner, enfin celle qui simule, ce qui est encore pire).

« Tu... tu n'as pas... j'ai rêvé... tu n'as tout de même pas révélé notre liaison au grand jour ? Tu n'as pas fait cela, tu ne l'as pas fait ? s'exclama Sirius, planté devant Lily comme un i ridicule.

« Hummm, je me tâte... Si je l'ai fait ! répondit Lily, en se prenant le menton.

« Je vais défaillir, balbutia Sirius, une main sur le front, et faisant mine de tomber par terre.

Remus le rattrapa à temps, et se pencha sur lui.

« Du bouche à bouche Siriusounet ? proposa-t-il, en faisant des bisous dans le vent avec ses lèvres.

Sirius se releva vite fait bien fait, et se sauva en courant comme un taré (vous voyez Phoebe dans Friends quand elle courre ? Ben c'est ça..., pour ceux qui voient pas : les bras en l'air, en train de crier comme une amazone, cheveux aux vent, et on dirait que ses jambes, voire ses bras, ne sont pas attachés au corps...).

« Je fais partie d'un groupe de givrés ! On en veut à mon corps de dieu grec ! s'écria-t-il en rentrant dans le café (le lieu) passant devant les regards interrogatifs des professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid.

Lily tapa dans la main de Remus et ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers les Trois Balais, bras dessus bras dessous, le reste du groupe les suivant.

Ils entrèrent tranquillement dans le pub, cherchant Sirius. Ils le trouvèrent assis à une table, bien caché dans le coin, le regard faussement apeuré, et les mains « tremblantes ».

Après avoir encore charrié Sirius, ils se lancèrent dans une conversation effrénée sur le bal de ce soir là.

« Alors les filles, qui a la chance de vous accompagner au bal ce soir ? lança Sirius en buvant le reste de sa bierraubeurre d'un trait.

Les filles échangèrent des regards surpris, étonnés, ébahis, stupéfaits, frappés de stupeur, désorientés (belle maîtrise du dictionnaire des synonymes hein ?), bref, tout ce qui amène à ce fait :

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié qu'il vous fallait des cavaliers ? demanda Remus, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, mais Lily crut déceler une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux couleur miel.

« Ben on dirait que si... dit Lily en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Liv et Rose faire la même chose, et les mecs échanger des regards malicieux (vous savez quand ils haussent un avait-elle pu omettre cette part importante pour ne pas dire primordiale de tout ce qui fait un bal ? Un cavalier ! Pfff, elle n'avait même pas eu une proposition... et maintenant c'était trop tard, tous les beaux garçons de Poudlard devaient être pris... Tous ?

« Vous mettez pas dans un état pareil les filles ! s'exclama Sirius, mettant les mains (les siennes) sous sa nuque.

« Parce que tu as quelqu'un toi ? demanda Liv, qui en était à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang.

« Non, mais je n'ai aucun regret, puisque trois belles célibataires sont en face de moi, et que je peux les inviter tout à mon aise...

Les trois filles se regardèrent avec des sourires cachés, et de la surprise.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu voudrais inviter l'une d'entre nous pour le bal ? demanda Lily avec un sourire.

« T'as tout compris Lilounette, répondit Sirius sur un ton très sérieux et plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Lily.

« Et qui ?

« Toi.

* * *

_Maintenant prière d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas..._


	6. Révèle moi ton secret petit ange

_Lecteurs, lectrices,_

_Merci de suivre ma fic qui va prendre un tournant décisif dès ce chapitre, mais encore plus dès le prochain chapitre, qui confirmera mon résumé. Car en effet, beaucoup m'ont demandé où était le rapport avec mon résumé de départ. Ca vient, ça vient petit à petit mine de rien... Je dois vous avouer que je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, et tant pis pour vous si vous n'aimez pas, moi j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire (ce qui explique le fait que je suis resté cinq heures d'affilé sur l'ordi au prix d'avoir des belles cernes sous les yeux, et un mini torticolis). Je dois aussi vous avouer que je vais essayer à tous prix de finir cette fic avant le 4octobre de cette année (c'est important de préciser l'année), pourquoi cette date précise me direz vous ? Parce que le 4octobre c'est le jour de ma rentrée, et si ce n'était que ça, ça pourrait encore aller mais mon école se situe en région parisienne et je sais d'ores et déjà que j'aurais beaucoup de travail. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai la finir avant, ce qui me paraît mission impossible, mais bon je vais essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Enfin bref, si je faillis à ma mission ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublierais pas pour autant, les updates se feront moins souvent c'est tout...N'abandonnez pas ma fic please ! Surtout qu'elle pourrait se finir la semaine prochaine ! En tout cas, dites vous que les chapitres vont se bousculer normalement... bon changeons de sujet : on m'a dit dans une review, et elle se reconnaîtra, que ce n'était pas très bien de mettre Peter de côté. J'avoue, de ce point de vue, j'ai fait une erreur, c'est un défaut que je vais m'efforcer de corriger... mais je dois dire que d'un autre côté, je me place du point de vue de Lily comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et vu qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance, il est difficile d'en faire un personnage à part entière. De plus, Peter ou plutôt le fait que Peter soit absent fait partie de l'intrigue de la fic... je ne vous en dit pas plus. Bref, je vais faire un effort (mais vraiment tout petit) pour intégrer Peter un peu plus... Je voulais aussi dire, et c'est bientôt fini que je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur de m'avoir lue jusque là ! Grosses bises, et place aux reviews ! Je vous aime..._

_Respectueusement Eihposenna..._

_« Sirius69 : Bijour toi ! J'adore les nouveaux revieweurs, surtout les revieweurs comme toi qui me complimentent comme tu l'as fait ! J'ai même été lire tes propres fics, et je dois dire que c'est du bon boulot ! Sur ce le voilà ton bal !_

_« Eloud : Oui je me suis permise de faire du plagiat, m'en voudras-tu ? Je n'espère pas, tu sais déjà comment je vais me faire pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Un indice : c'est en deux mots, et ca commence par « nuit », et finit par « chargée », sur ce je te laisse deviner qu'il y a « érotiquement » au milieu...bien à toi !_

_« Ambre15 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer tant que faire se peut (je touche du bois), car j'aime écrire cette fic !_

_« Deb : le mail est envoyé ! Et de rien, ça me fait plaisir, surtout pour recevoir des reviews si gentilles !_

_« Berry Flameglitter : ah une nouvelle revieweuse ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore les nouveaux lecteurs ! Honnêtement, je dois te dire un merci avec un grand M, tu m'as fait remarquer combien j'était injuste avec Peter, même s'il le méritait, mais bon je te reporte à mon introduction ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup aidé dans la rédaction de ce chapitre... C'est pour ça que j'aime les reviews, outre les compliments, ça permet de se rendre compte de ses fautes comme de ses bons points et ainsi on s'améliore pour rendre la lecture encore plus agréable ! Merci..._

_« Sadesirius : ahhh ma p'tite sadesirius adorée ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant délirer, j'aime particulièrement ta façon d'être, et ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier pour te répondre, mais plutôt à moi de te dire merci de m'écrire, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Enfin bref, pour conclure, merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur ! A la prochaine, sur msn peut être...en tout cas j'espère sincèrement..._

_Bon assez bavardé, vous avez bien mérité de lire ce cinquième chapitre ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton bleu en bas pour laisser un joli ou laid commentaire au choix... merci !_

**Chapitre 5 : révèle moi ton secret petit ange...**

H-1 du bal de Halloween, dortoir des filles...

« Lily ! Dépêche toi ! Tu comptes vider le ballon d'eau chaude ? N'oublie pas que les mannequins avec qui tu as le privilège de partager ta vie quotidienne ont un besoin fou de prendre des douches chaudes ! Et tu sais pourquoi ma vieille ? Ca donne un bon teint (tout faux la fille, c'est l'eau froide qui redonne à la peau une seconde jeunesse... mais pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ?) demanda Rose en s'appuyant au cadre de la porte, et en soupirant fortement.

« T'as tout compris ma fille ! répliqua Lily en pointant son nez hors du rideau de douche, et en lui tirant la langue. Tu veux un peu d'eau chaude Rosounette ?

Et Lily sortit le pommeau de douche une poignée de secondes pour arroser Rose, et inonder la salle de bain par la même occasion. Rose rit diaboliquement avant de se diriger comme un chat vers le lavabo, mais ce fut difficile car un chat n'a pas pour coutume de glisser sur un sol mouillé. Elle voulait jouer à ça la petite peste, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir... œil pour œil, dent pour dent : elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude à grandes eaux et attendit la réaction en s'appuyant une fois de plus sur le rebord du lavabo.

« Ahhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggg ! Ca caille ! Roseeeuh ! ! !

« A ton service...

Et elle décampa en quatrième vitesse, craignant une nouvelle attaque arrosée. Et elle n'eut pas tort car Lily sortit de la douche, sa serviette négligemment accrochée autour de la taille et armée du pommeau (une grande guerrière la Lily : imaginez là en treillis, et grosses bottines, et le truc qui casse tout un pommeau de douche à la main ; c'est tout de même plus sexy une mitrailleuse, y a pas à dire)(je plaisante). Lily lança un regard circulaire à la pièce pour s'assurer que Rose ne lui ferait pas un coup vache comme elle savait si bien les faire.

Ahhh mademoiselle était jalouse du fait qu'elle aille au bal avec Sirius Black, ah d'accord, ah c'était comme ça... Rien qu'à y penser, les joues de Lily prenaient une belle couleur pourpre. Sirius l'avait invitée devant tout le monde, elle, fille de moldus, sans aucun intérêt bien particulier, ni même aussi jolie que Liv ou Rose, il l'avait choisie, elle. Et elle avait accepté (ça peut être important de le préciser). Le meilleur d'oublier un mec ne serait-ce pas de flirter avec un autre ? Hummm, et pas des moindres : Sirius Black, grand séducteur, beau comme un dieu (c'est idiot comme expression d'ailleurs, vous avez déjà vu un dieu vous ? Si oui, prière de le signaler à l'accueil...). Enfin bref, un jeune homme que toutes les filles s'arrachaient. Lily avait d'ailleurs hâte qu'on la voit à son bras, c'était un si grand plaisir d'être la cavalière d'un tel objet de convoitise... Mais bon trêve de pensées, il fallait qu'elle se venge de Rose. Elle reposa le pommeau en prenant soi de fermer le robinet, prit son tube de rouge à lèvres, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, scandant comme un pirate qui s'apprête à piller un bateau (de militaire, elle passe à pirate, impressionnant) :

« Rose Red, tu vas mourir ce soir ! (tatatin)

« Ce soir peut-être mais pas tout de suite ! répliqua Rose en se jetant dans la salle de bain et en verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Nananèreuh ! Et maintenant tu es enfermée dehors et tu peux pas t'habiller-euh !

Lily se rendit à l'évidence quand elle remarqua qu'en effet, sa robe était à l'intérieur sur une chaise à côté du miroir. Ça a dû être l'idée la plus idiote qu'elle ait jamais eu dans sa courte vie, laissez une folle furieuse dans la fort délicate présence de sa robe de bal. Ohlala elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle allait la retrouver. Elle se tourna vers Liv qui se battait avec sa paire de collant.

« Tu ne te douches pas ? se surprit Lily, allant chercher des sous vêtements dans sa valise.

« Lily, je me suis douchée pendant que tu étais à la bibliothèque, c'est fou comme tu peux gober tout ce que te dit Rose, grommela Liv, en s'attaquant au corset cette fois-ci (avec la même intonation que Grincheux, un des sept nains).

Liv aurait voulu aller au bal avec Remus, comme c'était à prévoir. Mais hélas, la pleine lune l'en empêchait, et ce fut chamboulant de le voir si triste quand il dut refuser. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait retrouvée sa joie de vivre grâce à ses ami(e)s, et le fait de devoir dire un ridicule « non » à Liv lui avait fait perdre son sourire instantanément. Et bizarrement, l'heure qui suivit fut beaucoup moins frivole et propice aux rires. Liv était vraiment très mal à l'aise, comme si c'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, c'est pourquoi :

**« Mini Flash Back »**

« Remus, c'est étrange de te demander ça, mais tu voudrais être mon cavalier au bal ce soir ? avait demandé Liv, sous l'intensité des coups de coudes dans les côtes donnés par ses soit-disant amies.

L'interpellé avait lâché sa cuiller sous le choc, et levé difficilement les yeux vers Liv, comme si la douleur qu'il ressentait les pesait lourdement.

« Liv, je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au bal je suis désolé...

Lily avait eut mal pour lui, elle savait de source sûre que Remus avait un sacré faible pour Liv, logique, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Liv avait été très déstabilisée par cette réponse, et n'avait plus rien dit du reste de l'après-midi. Remus craignit de s'être mal fait comprendre et il ajouta à un moment inattendu :

« Liv, ne crois pas que c'est à cause de toi. Tu es une fille si géniale que je me mords les doigts de ne pouvoir t'accompagner. Si je ne vais pas au bal, c'est parce que ma mère est très malade, et le professeur Dumbledore m'autorise à aller la voir une fois par mois.

Liv avait paru très soulagée et énormément inquiète de l'état de Madame Lupin, mais elle n'avait pas insisté de peur d'être incorrecte.

**« Fin Du Flash Back »**

Bref, perdue dans ses pensées, Lily en était à la phase sous vêtements, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle essayait éperdument d'enfiler une culotte ventre plat, (à la dernière mode dans la catégorie parachute), au lieu de son string bijou (là par contre très mode tendance). Pendant le temps de réaction de Lily (qui fut extraordinairement long), Liv se brossait les cheveux, déjà habillée. Elle avait sans doute prévu une coiffure extraordinaire pour le bal, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'elle s'y prenne tôt.

Au moment où Lily commençait à se poudrer le nez, un énorme fracas se fit entendre dehors. Elles s'échangèrent des regards étonnés puis haussèrent les épaules en chœur pour retourner à leurs occupations.

« Dites les filles, vous mettez toujours autant de temps ?

Lily tomba de sa chaise, et Liv eut un hoquet assez déroutant, qui l'aurait fait rire si elle n'était pas les quatre fers en l'air en un instant si tragique. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre qui se situait à peu près à des kilomètres d'elle, puis s'en revêtit avant de se lever, et de lancer des éclairs (avec ses yeux). La porte s'était ouverte sur Sirius, Remus, Peter et James. Ils étaient debouts dans l'encadrement, et semblaient trop occupés à être surpris pour parler. N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient déjà déguisés (j'allais oublier la partie la plus importante). Visualisez s'il vous plaît (non pas de schéma cette fois-ci désolée de décevoir) : Peter était une citrouille toute molle (niak, vous trouvez que c'est méchant ? Au moins je m'intéresse à lui, on peut rien me reprocher, j'ai pas préciser que j'allais bien m'en occuper), elle était très bien faite avec des yeux cruels et un sourire à très mauvaise dentition (je suis tout de même gentille je le décris) ; Sirius était déguisé en squelette, mais attention pas un simple costume avec des os peints, non, c'était l'illusion que son corps (j'ai dit le corps pas la tête) était fait d'os, pas de tissu apparent, pas de chair, rien, du vide... pas mal... James, quant à lui, était un fantôme, translucide, et tout le tralala, sauf la tête, pour qu'il puisse poser son masque. Ce dernier repoussait d'ailleurs les mèches rebelles qui lui cachaient souvent les yeux vers l'arrière, et formaient un joli palmier en haut de son crâne. Lily resta figée un instant, tant par la surprise et l'indignation que par l'admiration. Elle allait les complimenter sincèrement quand elle se rendit compte : ils étaient entrés sans frapper dans le dortoirs des filles ; sans doute avaient-ils réussi à escalader les escaliers, et ça inquiétait Lily au plus haut point.

« Sirius Black ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Vais aller me plaindre à tes parents tiens ! s'exclama Lily.

Sur ses paroles, le visage de Sirius se ferma, et les autres regardèrent ailleurs, gênés. Lily avait-elle fait une gaffe, encore ? Contre toute attente, Rose choisit ce moment critique et très approprié, ça va sans dire, pour se pointer en serviette de bain avec une phrase très naturelle : « dites les filles, string rouge ou noir ? », et n'omettons pas les dits-strings en main, comme toute une chacune aurait agi à sa place. Liv se plaquait la main sur le front, pendant que Rose rentrait illico presto dans la salle de bain, suivie de Lily. Tout cela ne se fit pas en silence je vous rassure, les « iii » fusèrent de partout. Enfin après un silence pesant, les Maraudeurs et Liv entendirent clairement des « ahhh » et des « ohhh » entrecoupés de bruits sourds.

« Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'elles peuvent bien faire là dedans, vous permettez ? demanda Sirius en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, James sur ses talons (il se réveille un peu celui-là).

« Revenez par ici, bande de pervers ! s'exclama Liv en retenant les deux fautifs par le col, bigoudis et barrettes fièrement mises en valeur dans ses cheveux. Et asseyez vous tous pendant que je finis, ou plutôt qu'on finit de se préparer.

Et elle entra dans la salle de bain, provoquant de nouveaux cris. Les garçons essayant d'entrevoir quelque chose de concret en se penchant discrètement sur le côté, manquant de tomber par terre (bien fait pour eux).

Par la suite, voyant que rien ne se passerait avant plusieurs minutes, James décida d'engager une conversation importante et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps. Malheureusement pour eux, une charmante tête rousse se retrouva plaquée violemment contre la porte de la salle de bain (à l'intérieur de la pièce). Rose et elle se battaient gentiment (oui gentiment ça vous dérange ? Bande de lecteurs sadiques), Lily donnait des coups de coudes à Rose pour qu'elle dérape avec son eye liner, et Rose l'empêchait de s'habiller correctement (c'est-à-dire avec tous les vêtements à la bonne place). Rose s'était finalement lassée, et elle accrocha une Lily mi-habillé, mi-coiffée, mi-maquillée à la porte grâce à cette belle invention qu'on appelle du scotch. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que dans cette position, il était difficile de ne pas écouter aux portes (!). Elle entendait clairement leur petite conversation dont elle trouva le sujet aisément.

« ...Remus, je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça à quelques heures de tes transformations, (pensées de Lily : particulièrement adorable dans ces moments là)(je plaisante), mais il faut tout de même mettre certaines choses au point... dit James d'une voix tendue et calme en même temps.

« Je t'écoute James... qu'est-ce qui est encore passé par ta petite tête cette fois-ci ? demanda la voix très tendue, et très aimable (c'était ironique) de Remus.

« Voyons, Lunard, ne sois pas aussi agressif, tu sais très bien que nous sommes là pour t'aider, pas pour te pourrir la vie !

Lily n'avait pas souvent entendu cette voix pour la simple et bonne raison que celle-ci se faisait plutôt timide quand elle, ou Rose, ou Liv, étaient présentes. Procédant par élimination, il semblait bien que c'était Peter qui venait de remettre Remus à sa place. Surprenant d'ailleurs, Lily ne connaissait pas Peter sous ce jour, normal, il ne lui avait jamais tapé la causette. Elle devrait peut-être essayer un de ces quatre, après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de mal juger des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Enfin bref, la conversation ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Reprenons, poursuivit James après un toussotement. Primo, ton excuse est toute prête : ta mère est malade et tu vas la voir chaque mois. Deuzio, le problème est que tu vas devoir traverser tout Poudlard pour te rendre à l'infirmerie. Et il est absolument impossible que tu ne rencontres personne. Je sais bien que ça a l'air totalement anodin mais je pense que moins il y aura de doutes sur ta personne, plus longtemps tu resteras avec nous. Et je ne pourrais admettre, et tu le sais bien mon vieil ami, que tu nous quittes. C'est, à mes yeux, inconcevable. Je propose donc que tu utilises ma cape d'invisibilité.

« Mais James, il ne pourra pas arriver à l'infirmerie avec ta cape dans les bras, les professeurs la confisqueront... intervint Sirius sur un ton naïf.

« Sirius, réfléchis, nous l'accompagnerons ! répliqua Peter, après un soupir.

Lily ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Une idée germait dans son esprit tordu : allez savoir pourquoi mais elle voulait accompagner Remus ce soir là ! Elle réussit à se défaire de ses liens, à enfiler sa robe complètement, à se maquiller comme un ange (avec des paillettes et des yeux de biche), et à se coiffer d'anglaises (les boucles, pas les personnes) entremêlées de fils d'argent. Tout cela en un temps record, ce qui lui permit de sortir de la salle de bain avant Rose ou Liv, qui en avaient encore pour quelques minutes, c'était assez pour leur parler (aux Maraudeurs).

Quand elle déboula dans le dortoir, les Maraudeurs étaient assis sur son lit, dont Sirius en tailleur au pied (du lit). Ils levèrent la tête de manière très synchronisée, et le même sourire ébahi se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ils se levèrent doucement pour la complimenter, la plus belle éloge étant celle de Remus, ce qui décida encore plus Lily à lui parler. En cherchant ses ailes d'ange, Lily commença :

« Remus, je voudrais te parler, c'est très important...

« Si ça concerne ce qui va se passer ce soir, tu peux en parler devant James, Sirius et Peter, dit Remus en fixant le dos de Lily.

« Je voudrais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

« Voyons Lily, Remus va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre sa mère à l'hôpital, pourquoi irait-il à l'infirmerie ? s'exclama Sirius, un petit air anxieux sur le visage.

Lily lança un regard en biais à Remus, puis un sourire occupa ses lèvres, et ses yeux pétillèrent d'autant plus.

« Sirius, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais Lily est au courant depuis toujours ! rectifia Remus, un petit rire sans joie dans la voix.

« Elle sait ? se surprit James, en se rapprochant de Remus.

« Oui James, elle sait que je suis un loup garou, elle le sait parce qu'elle était présente quand je me suis fait mordre, je crois que c'est surtout pour ça qu'on est proche tous les deux. Je vous expliquerai après, pour l'instant je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner Lil'?

« Depuis que tu t'es fait mordre, Rem', je t'ai toujours accompagné aux soirées « pleine lune », mais depuis deux ans, ça s'est arrêté. Et une meilleure amie n'aurait-elle pas le droit de vouloir prendre soin de son Lupin ?

« Tu ne viens pas Evans, interdit James en s'interposant entre Lily et Remus, empêchant ce dernier de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

« Parce que NOUS sommes ses meilleurs amis, et que c'est NOTRE rôle, répliqua James en se rapprochant dangereusement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Lily, la voix dure.

« Mais en l'accompagnant à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais y aller seule avec lui, je ne vous interdit pas de remplir VOTRE rôle... mais je suis également sa meilleure amie, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui apporter mon soutien en un soir comme celui-ci. Et je ne crois pas non plus que Remus ait encore envie d'assister à une de nos querelles à quelques heures de sa transformation, il a déjà assez à supporter comme cela.

« Lily, tu as laissé ton auréole dans l... oh... désolée, j'interromps quelque chose..., intervint Liv en sortant de la salle de bain, l'air gêné, comme si elle était de trop, mais sa voix se fit plus cassante quand elle disséqua la scène. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Lily ? James ?

« Il faut toujours qu'ils se disputent pour un rien ces deux là, expliqua Remus, en prenant doucement la main de Liv pour y déposer un baiser. Tu es radieuse, vraiment très jolie, j'envie d'avance le chanceux qui va t'inviter à danser.

« Merci Remus, ça m'attriste que tu ne puisses pas venir, j'aurais adoré faire une entrée remarquée à ton bras, dit sincèrement Liv, en souriant calmement.

Comment pouvaient-ils rester aussi calmes, sereins, doux ? Lily n'avait qu'une envie : exploser. James avait ce don particulièrement agaçant de la faire sortir de ses gons (c'est une expression, Lily n'est pas une porte). Pour se calmer un tant soit peu, Lily accrocha ses ailes d'ange dans son dos, et utilisa un sortilège pour faire flotter son auréole au dessus de sa tête sous l'œil attentif pour ne pas dire assassin de James.

Rose fit également une entrée (ou une sortie au choix) plutôt, comment dire, allumée ? Après avoir refermé les bouches béantes des Maraudeurs, Rose avait dû essuyer beaucoup de regards insistants pour ne pas dire indécents (autant masculins que féminins). Les garçons, ne pouvant retenir leurs pulsions mâles (hé hé la testostérone et ses malheurs), se retournaient sans honte sur son passage, avec ou sans cavalière accrochée au bras.

Lily avait vite oublié l'incident du dortoir avec James, et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'elle abaissait son masque sur ses yeux, comme les autres. Tous ces élèves masqués donnaient un certain charme à la fête. Lily aimait, que dis-je, adorait les bals masqués, c'était si beau. Remus, quant à lui, avait insisté pour descendre les marches de marbre aux côtés de Liv et, ainsi, avoir un aperçu rapide de la fête. Après tout, il avait encore un bon trois quart d'heure avant d'emprunter le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante. Arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle, Remus embrassa Liv sur la joue, en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Lily qui le serra dans ses bras avec ce mot simple « courage » qu'elle lui servait à toutes les sauces dans nombreuses situations. Et alors que le reste des Maraudeurs lui emboîtait le pas (Lily sur leurs talons), il se retourna après une hésitation.

« Non mes amis, cette fois-ci j'y vais seul, vous n'allez pas manquer le début du bal à cause de moi, surtout vous James et Lily, vous êtes préfets, dit Remus, sur un ton décidé. Pas de mais, respectez ce choix : je ne veux pas que ca se sache, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Alors que l'ensemble des personnes présentes baissaient la tête, James s'avança :

« Remus, je dois te confier quelque chose, si je n'ai pas voulu que Lily vienne et si on veut absolument t'accompagner c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose d'important à t'avouer, dit James, visiblement très mal à l'aise, surprenant d'ailleurs pour quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui.

« Je crois que ça pourra attendre demain James, conclut Remus sur un ton définitif, partant vers l'infirmerie.

Les Maraudeurs affichèrent la même expression déçue, et perdirent toute leur joie de vivre. C'était déconcertant de voir les grands Maraudeurs, toujours prêts à rire à toutes les sauces, dans une manière d'être proche de la déprime. Lily décida d'intervenir, quitte à s'en prendre plein la figure :

« Heu, les mecs, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, il y aura d'autres occasions. Et puis vous connaissez Remus dans ces moments là, la plus jolie fille de l'univers lui proposerait de faire des folies de son corps qu'il refuserait.

« Parlerait-on de moi par hasard ? interrompit Rose en s'accrochant au bras de James. Je plaisante ! Vous comptez prendre racine ici ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous apporte des rafraîchissements tant qu'on y est ? Allez remuez vous, vous faites tache avec la déco.

Tous se réveillèrent et bougèrent vers les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs tables rondes, carrées, et en forme de triangles (rectangles, isocèles et équilatéraux) (je voulais faire original et changer un peu des traditionnelles tables rondes) occupaient le côté gauche de la Grande Salle, et dégageaient une piste de danse assez grande sur le côté droit. Une estrade avait été mise à disposition des élèves, mais c'était une estrade tout de même bien particulière. En effet, des instruments l'occupaient, et un énorme micro était disposé sur le devant. Lily était bien curieuse de connaître sa fonction. Des lumières de couleurs tamisées avaient été disposées au dessus des tables, et par ci par là autour de la piste de danse. Après observation minutieuse, ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait de petites fées et non de spots. Mais elles constituaient par leurs douces lueurs colorées les seules sources d'éclairage de la salle. Elles voletaient avec légèreté dans toute la pièce et distribuaient fleurs, cœurs, étoiles et croissants de lune à toutes les jeunes filles ; c'était en fait les cavaliers qui en faisaient la demande, accompagnée d'un mot gentil (c'est comme avec les roses au restaurant). Une odeur délicieuse leur chatouillait agréablement les narines, tout semblait douceur et volupté. Bref, une soirée très réussie, et James et Lily se surprirent à se sourire mutuellement de satisfaction, c'est limite s'ils ne se retenaient pas de dire « tape m'en cinq ».

Ils trouvèrent vite une table dans un coin reculé de la salle pour passer une agréable soirée.

Sous l'appel pressant du professeur Mc Gonagall, James et Lily durent se lever afin de la rejoindre elle et l'ensemble des professeurs. Leurs yeux étaient masqués, et on ne pouvait les reconnaître que par les particularités qui les caractérisaient ordinairement. Entre autres, Dumbledore (déguisé en Merlin) n'avait pas abandonné sa belle barbe argentée, et Mc Gonagall avait toujours cette couronne de chardons qu'elle ressortait à chaque occasion.

« Mes enfants, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes les préfets en chef de cet établissement ?

« Que voulez vous dire professeur ? demanda James, avec toute l'audace dont il avait l'habitude de faire usage.

« Je veux dire Potter, qu'après le dîner vous devrez ouvrir le bal avec Miss Evans, répliqua le professeur d'un ton tranchant (comme une hache).

On aurait pu couper la tension au couteau. James et Lily se regardèrent avec horreur comme si on venait de leur avouer quelque chose de particulièrement immonde.

« Moi danser avec... _elle_ ? s'étonna James, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, et la bouche pendante.

A travers son masque blanc, les yeux de Lily lancèrent des éclairs indignés (oui ça se peut). Il aurait remplacé « ça » à la place du « elle » que ça aurait été la même chose. Elle décida donc de lui faire ravaler sa fierté :

« Merci professeur, nous allons faire notre possible pour faire une ouverture digne de ce nom, bonne soirée professeur, dit Lily en entraînant James avec elle.

Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

« J'espère que tu danses bien au moins Evans ? Tu es si belle dans ton costume qu'il ne faudrait pas gâcher cette image en dansant comme un piquet...

« On verra bien ce que ça donnera sur la piste de danse, on verra si tu es capable de danser sans me marcher une seule fois sur les pieds, répliqua Lily, en se dirigeant vers leur table. Réfléchis déjà à la chanson Potter...

Sur ce, ils mangèrent goulûment, gaiement et dans la bonne humeur, et l'humour. Lily devait supporter les regards insistants de James, ET ceux de Sirius. L'un étant plutôt « tu-vas-voir-ce-que-tu-vas-voir-tout-à-l'heure » (James, je précise, quoique c'est vrai que Sirius aurait pu penser ça aussi, mais je m'égare...), et l'autre « qu'est-ce-que-tu-es-jolie-je-n'ai-d'yeux-que-pour-toi ». Bref, Lily était aux anges (c'est le cas de le dire !), et il fallut bientôt montrer à ce petit Potter qu'elle n'était pas la moitié d'une danseuse. De ce côté là, elle était sûre d'elle au possible... elle dansait depuis toute petite, sa mère étant professeur de danse et chant...

« Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore en se levant, faisant taire les élèves et tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Ce soir, je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir pris la peine de vous masquer, et de porter des déguisements fantastiques, et plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais je me dois plus particulièrement de féliciter nos préfets et préfets en chef pour leurs merveilleuses idées, et leur travail acharné qui gravera cette soirée dans toutes les mémoires j'en suis sûr.

Et il applaudit sans retenue, suivi bientôt par le reste de Poudlard.

« Maintenant, ce ne sera pas à moi de déclarer cette soirée ouverte, mais à nos chers préfets en chef, à qui je demande de bien vouloir se lever et me rejoindre.

Les intéressés s'exécutèrent avec un sourire vainqueur sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs amis, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se tramait. James avait tendu son bras à Lily, qu'elle prit avec une expression de surprise.

« J'espère que tu as choisi une belle chanson Potter, murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient doucement vers la centre de la piste.

Il la regarda l'air de dire « tu ne vas pas être déçue ». La lumière se tamisa doucement sous les applaudissements, puis le silence revint, alors que James demandait à l'orchestre de jouer une chanson que Lily affectionnait particulièrement. Le micro servait à ça donc, il fallait dire la chanson qu'on désirait et les instruments jouaient d'eux mêmes. Alors que la musique commençait doucement, James la rejoint au centre de la salle, la fixant intensément, et posa une main sur sa taille fine, et enfin prit son autre main dans la sienne.

Sous les regards attentifs des autres élèves, ils entamèrent les premiers pas. James dansait avec aisance, comme une seconde nature.

_**S**ee the stone set in your eyes _

_**S**ee the thorn twist in your side _

_**I** wait for you _

Lily se laissait entraîner par le rythme de la chanson, mais aussi par James. Elle en oublia le reste des élèves, ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans ceux noisettes de son partenaire. « Toujours regarder dans les yeux, c'est un point d'honneur quand on danse » répétait inlassablement sa mère. D'ailleurs, ses yeux brillaient, la scène était si romantique, et pourtant elle dansait avec James. Celui qu'elle désirait mais en même temps celui qui l'agaçait tant.

_**S**leight of hand and twist of fate _

_**O**n a bed of nails she makes me wait _

_**A**nd I wait without you _

James avait le souffle coupé, Lily dansait vraiment bien, c'était une sacrée surprise. De plus, la sentir dans ses bras était une véritable source de bien être. Il sourit intérieurement « la musique adoucit les mœurs, je devrais faire un effort avec elle après tout... »

_With or without you _

_With or without you_

Lily se rapprocha un peu plus de James, sans pour autant effacer cette distance respectable qui les séparait. Sirius remarqua cela et frissonna, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il soupira discrètement, Lily n'était pas pour lui mais pour James, il fallait se l'avouer, mais aussi et surtout repousser les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour elle.

_Through the storm we reach the shore _

_You give it all but I want more _

_And I'm waiting for you _

Dumbledore regardait d'un œil pétillant le jeune couple danser. Cette chanson leur ressemblait, en particulier cette phrase : « dans la tempête, nous atteignons le rivage ». Oui bientôt, la tourmente prendrait fin pour laisser place à des moments calmes et propices aux rapprochements.

_With or without you _

_With or without you _

_I can't live _

_With or without you _

Rose et Liv observait attentivement leur danse, et échangèrent un clin d'œil. Elles savaient que Lily finirait dans les bras de James tôt ou tard. Puis soucieuse de sa réaction, Rose se tourna vers Sirius, et posa une main sur son bras. Il lui répondit d'un sourire signifiant « ne t'en fais pas, Lily n'est pas à moi, et je vais vous aider à les réunir » (ça veut en dire des choses une expression).

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give _

_And you give _

_And you give yourself away _

Peter regardait sans rien dire, mais n'en pensant pas moins. Lily tournoyait sereinement entre les bras de James, qui lui-même avait un air fier. Quand lui arriverait-il d'être content et aimé à son tour ? Serait-il remarqué un jour ? Arrêtera-t-on de le mettre à part (en particulier de la fic, saleté d'auteur ) ?

_My hands are tied _

_My body bruised, she's got me with _

_Nothing to win _

_Nothing left to lose _

Alors que Lily était sur un petit nuage, Dumbledore se leva doucement, et fit signe aux autres préfets et élèves de les rejoindre sur la piste, puis se tournant vers Mc Gonagall, il l'invita.

And you give yourself away 

_And you give yourself away _

_And you give_

_And you give _

_And you give yourself away_

Lily et James se sentaient beaucoup plus seuls bizarrement, plus personne ne les regardait comme des bêtes curieuses. Et étrangement, le trouble les envahit.

With or without 

_With or without you _

_I can't live _

_With or without you_

_(C'était with or without you du groupe U2)_

Sur les dernières notes, James lâcha doucement Lily, mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel.

« Puisque j'ai été capable de ne pas te marcher sur les pieds, on va voir si tu es capable de faire danser Sirius... susurra (j'adore ce mot) James dans son oreille.

Et il la planta là, au milieu de la piste alors qu'une autre musique débutait, un peu plus rythmique celle ci. Un petit air de salsa se traça un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Apparemment ce bal va être le théâtre de jeux entre ce cher James et moi... bien... »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leur table, et sans s'asseoir, prit Sirius pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

« Lily tu es malade ? Je ne sais pas danser ! s'exclama-t-il, se sentant parfaitement ridicule au milieu de tous les élèves se déhanchant.

« Oh toutes mes excuse. Jamais il ne m'est venu à l'idée que le grand Monsieur Sirius Black se sentirait mal à l'aise sur une piste de danse ! répliqua malicieusement Lily, ses yeux verts pétillants.

« Bien sûr que non, et je vais te le prouver ! s'indigna Sirius en la prenant par la taille, et en commençant à danser comme un pitre.

Lily éclata d'un rire cristallin et franc, tout le monde se retourna l'espace d'une seconde, le rire de Lily avait toujours cet effet. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à danser correctement la salsa avec Sirius, sous le regard vigilant de James, qui discutait avec Rose, Liv et Peter. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé cavalier(e)s, et s'en contentaient en disant qu'ils étaient libres d'inviter plusieurs personnes. Sirius et Lily revinrent vers la table essoufflés, et les joues rouges. Lily agita sa main devant son visage pour un peu d'air frais, et chercha les yeux de James. Mais il était parti chercher des boissons, il revint avec des cocktails variés, et des bierraubeurres. Lily sirotait tranquillement son cocktail aux fruits de la passion, cherchant tranquillement ce qu'elle allait faire subir à James. Soudain, son regard se posa brutalement sur lui, et James comprit que l'heure du défi était arrivée (tatatin).

« Potter, tu vas inviter le professeur Mc Gonagall à danser et c'est moi qui choisit la chanson, lança Lily, déclenchant des regards interrogateurs.

« Cap !

Et sur ces mots, James se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, pendant que Lily demandait une chanson à l'orchestre. Le professeur leva un sourcil surpris, puis accepta avec hésitation cependant. Les premières notes de musique retentirent sous l'œil amusé de Lily, et James commença à danser avec McGonagall, n'imaginant même pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

_L'amour c'est fou ça c'est fou ça c'est fou  
L'amour c'est fou ça c'est fou ça c'est fou  
  
Lady Marmelade est à vous pour la nuit  
Pour consoler vos ennuis  
Ça va mon chéri, alors j't'emmène avec moi  
  
Que chi que chi ya ya ya , que chi que chi ya ya ya  
Poca poca la ya ya ya, je suis Lady Marmelade  
_

James leva des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lily riait comme une tordue avec Liv, Rose, Sirius et Peter. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et y lut clairement l'embarras (du genre « que ça se finisse, je vous en supplie, faites que ça se finisse vite »), l'idée d'une vengeance méritée qui germait doucement mais sûrement, mais aussi et surtout, une lueur étrange, comme d'admiration, comme s'il avait trouvé une concurrente ou une alliée à la hauteur. C'était limite de l'amusement. Lily se redressa de toute sa hauteur (serre les fesses, sors la poitrine, vous connaissez ça les filles ?), et inclina la tête ne le lâchant pas pour autant des yeux.

_  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
Veux-tu m'embrasser sur le cou ou partout  
À part de ça tu peux prendre ton temps  
Mais dans ma rue, je suis la reine de tout  
  
Que chi que chi ya ya ya, que chi que chi ya ya ya  
Poca poca la ya ya ya, je suis Lady Marmelade  
  
Ce soir c't'un bon soir viens t'assoir sur les genoux d'mon oncle  
Faut bien qu'ça marche où qu'ça marche pas  
R'garde dans la rue, je suis la reine de tout, yeah yeah yeah  
  
Que chi que chi ya ya ya, que chi que chi ya ya ya  
Poca poca la ya ya ya, je suis Lady Marmelade  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Que chi que chi ya ya ya, que chi que chi ya ya ya  
Poca poca la ya ya ya, Poca poca la ya ya ya  
_

La musique cessa au grand bonheur de James, qui s'empressa de s'enfuir avec un sourire d'excuse au professeur Mc Gonagall, mais elle semblait s'être plutôt amusée, malgré ses lèvres pseudo-pincées. Lily l'accueillit avec un grand sourire innocent qui allait très bien avec son costume (j'allais dire il ne manque plus que l'auréole, mais non elle l'a déjà !). 

« Evans ! s'exclama James avec un air méchant. Tu es incontrôlable, si tes parents ne t'avaient pas fait, il aurait fallu t'inventer !

« Je prends ça comme un compliment Potter ! dit fièrement Lily, redressant un peu son masque.

« Allez viens plutôt danser ! proposa James en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse.

« Vous croyez que la hache de guerre est enterrée ? demanda Sirius en se penchant vers les autres.

« Non je ne pense pas, je crois surtout qu'ils vont faire ceux qui se détestent encore un moment pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment l'un pour l'autre, mais la vérité va les frapper de plein fouet, mais quand je dis de plein fouet, c'est vraiment de plein fouet, expliqua Liv en observant Lily et James rire en dansant à la perfection un semblant de danse latine.

Et Liv se leva pour danser avec Sirius, et Rose avec Peter (la pauvre je la plains, elle se tape le sale boulot).

Lily et James durent travailler comme des fous, autant pour trouver des défis de plus en plus durs, que pour les réaliser.

Lily dut par la suite danser avec Rogue dans son aimable déguisement de sac poubelle portant un masque (je plaisante, il était déguisé en vampire...avec une cape en sac poubelle) sur la lambada, qui ne l'omettons pas se danse serré serré.

James dansa avec son ex petite amie (avec qui il n'était pas resté en bons termes) sur un slow très romantique.

Lily dut se faire ficher comme folle en exécutant une danse endiablée sur un des plus beaux slows jamais entendus.

James fut obligé de commander aux petites fées un cœur en or et l'envoyer à la table d'un groupe de Serpentardes particulièrement laides et bêtes avec ce petit mot tendre « Serpentardes, je vous aime, signé James Potter ». Par la suite, il dut essuyer nombres de propositions à danser en disant que Liv, Rose ou Lily étaient ses cavalières.

Pour le clou, Lily se produisit en spectacle sur l'estrade même, devant chanter. Une chance pour Lily, elle connaissait les paroles. Une de ses chansons préférées, James avait bon goût. Tout le monde la fixa étrangement alors qu'elle se plaçait au micro, ils avaient tous compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et James. Ils ne bronchèrent donc pas, et écoutèrent Lily poliment, ne pensant pas une minute qu'elle pourrait chanter telle une sirène (quelle belle comparaison, on dit merci à l'auteur... quoi ? J'ai le droit de me lancer des fleurs tout de même...). Les premières notes se tramèrent et Lily respira à fond, le cœur battant à toute allure. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise devant beaucoup de monde, encore plus quand elle chantait . Mais il fallait bien commencer, en bafouillant ça va sans dire :

_Je rêve son visage je décline son corps  
Et puis je l'imagine habitant mon décor  
J'aurais tant à lui dire si j'avais su parler  
Comment lui faire lire au fond de mes pensées?  
_

Lily avait les joues en feu, et n'osait pas regarder en face, de peur de voir des élèves se moquer d'elle. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de chanter pour autant, après tout Potter avait-il abandonné face à McGonagall ? Elle leva tout de même les yeux quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Liv et Sirius dansaient au rythme de la chanson. Puis les autres élèves leur emboîtèrent le pas. Lily avait les yeux qui brillaient, menaçants de perdre une larme ou deux au passage. Aimaient-ils vraiment sa voix ?

_Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit?  
Qu'on me dise mes fautes mes chimères aussi  
Moi j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps  
Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant  
_ Lily frissonna en marquant une pause pour commencer le refrain, elle aimait cette chanson... 

_  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on changeait les choses un peu, rien qu'en aimant donner  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité  
_

Elle chercha James, ne le voyant pas sur la piste de danse. Il était assis à leur table et la fixait rêveusement, ses yeux brillants d'admiration. Les bras croisés, jambes étendue, et bouche semi-ouverte, Lily devait reconnaître qu'il était très séduisant. Elle finit la chanson en le fixant comme si après tout, c'était à lui qu'elle la dédiait...

_  
J'ai du sang dans mes songes, un pétale séché  
Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versées  
La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent  
Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant  
  
Dans un jardin l'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs  
Ma vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœurs  
Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs  
Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?_

_  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Si l'on pouvait changer les choses et tout recommencer  
S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer  
Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde  
S'il suffisait d'aimer_

Sur ces dernières notes, Lily rougit sous les applaudissements tonitruants de la salle, parsemés de rappels. Elle descendit, tout sourire, en se cramponnant à la main que lui tendait Sirius, tout sourire également.

« Tu les as tous soufflés Lil' ! s'exclama Rose en tapant dans sa main.

Une petite fée blonde choisit ce moment pour déposer dans la main de Lily une fleur de Lys argentée pleine de petites étoiles. Un mot l'accompagnait : « tu as gagné mon ange, je ne pourrais pas passer derrière un si parfait phénomène ... bonne nuit... ». Lily sourit doucement, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et enfin leva la tête pour voir où était James. Il parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore, ou plutôt semblait débattre avec lui. Elle regagnait sa table tranquillement quand Rogue se pointa derrière et la retint par la taille. Lily se doutait bien que l'épisode « slow avec Severus » reviendrait la hanter tôt ou tard, mais elle n'imaginait pas si tôt.

« Eh Evans, cette petite danse tout à l'heure n'était pas si mal, si tu veux obtenir plus de moi, tu sais où me trouver, murmura Rogue à son oreille (celle de Lily).

« Tu peux toujours rêver Servilus, je n'ai pas dansé avec toi de gaieté de cœur, ni de gré, répliqua Lily en s'éloignant très rapidement de Rogue.

Mais il la rattrapa et la coinça bien trop près de son corps (à Rogue), les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux de Lily, il lui faisait très mal aux poignets.

« Un jour, tu seras à moi, Lily Evans, un jour, susurra (je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais ce mot ?) Severus, très près de sa bouche.

« Lâche.la.tout.de.suite, lança la voix dure et cassante de Sirius.

Il était venu le plus rapidement possible en voyant Lily en mauvaise posture. Rogue libéra Lily qui se massa les poignets, puis Sirius prit Rogue par le col avant de lui susurrer à son tour :

« Essaie ne serait-ce que penser à lui faire du mal et tu vas le regretter, je serais toi je ne m'aventurerais pas dans le tunnel du saule cogneur ce soir...ça pourrait être dangereux...

Et Sirius partit sans d'autre mot, prenant une Lily soulagée par la taille. Sirius s'assit avec un sourire satisfait à leur table.

« Nous devrons fermer le bal après cette chanson Li...Evans, rectifia James. Prête à danser un dernier slow en mon heureuse compagnie ? Réfléchis déjà à la chanson...

Lily n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, elle avait déjà trouvé. Elle souffla le titre à l'oreille du micro (la femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des micros... désolée mais ça fait plus de quatre heures que j'écris alors forcément on pète un plomb au bout d'un moment). Et se plaça au milieu de la piste attendant que James la rejoigne.

I'm so tired of being here 

_Suppressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Because your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone_

La magie revenait petit à petit, Lily aimait danser avec James. Ses yeux brillaient, et son souffle se faisait court...

These wounds won't seem to heal 

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_I held your hand through all of these _

_But you still have _

_All of me_

Plus ils tournoyaient, plus Lily oubliait le monde autour. Et avant de l'oublier totalement, elle se tourna un instant vers leur public, et leur fit signe de les rejoindre avec un sourire accueillant. C'était l'heure de la tombée des masques, et Lily enleva le sien, imitée bientôt par tout Poudlard. Puis la danse reprit...

You used to captivate me 

_By your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts _

_My once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away _

_All the sanity in me_

L'intimité entre James et Lily se fit plus présente, et ils aimaient cela... I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone 

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_(C'était my immortal de Evanescence)_

Lily se détacha doucement, pour ne pas dire à contre cœur du corps de James. Il lui sourit douloureusement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur table pour écouter le dernier discours de Dumbledore. Sirius avait vraiment l'air très content, c'est pourquoi James lui demanda pendant le traditionnel « merci à vous tous, bonne nuit et blablabla» :

« Que se passe-t-il mon ami pour que tu sois si heureux ?

« J'ai trouvé comment se débarrasser de Rogue pour un bon moment, il va avoir la trouille de sa vie ce soir !

« Qu'as tu fait ? interrogea James, soudain inquiet, comme s'il devinait la réponse.

« Je l'ai envoyé au saule cogneur, murmura Sirius en se penchant vers James pour que les autres qui se levaient ne l'entendent pas.

« Mais Sirius tu es malade ! s'exclama James, en se levant brusquement. Tu es complètement taré ma parole !

James criait comme un dégénéré (ce qu'il était soit dit en passant), en se dirigeant rageusement vers le parc. Sirius le suivit jusqu'aux portes donnant accès au parc :

« Pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil James ? Je ne comprends rien à rien !

« C'est ça le problème mon vieux, tu agis et après tu réfléchis ! Tu as envoyé Rogue dans les griffes d'un loup garou, et de ce fait, tu vas faire dévoiler la condition de Remus à un Serpentard qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Ca y est tu te rends compte maintenant de ce que ton petit cerveau et toi vous avez fait ou il faut encore que je précise ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se demanda Sirius, horrifié par sa propre bêtise. Je...Je...

Et James partit dans le parc, laissant Sirius totalement tétanisé. Lily se lança à sa poursuite, ayant compris ce qui se tramait, dépassant un Sirius ne réagissant toujours pas. Liv et Rose le rencontrèrent dans cet état, et décidèrent de l'emmener dans la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, James courrait en direction du saule cogneur, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour aider Rogue, ou plutôt Remus.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait être idiot parfois ! Il faudrait régler ça au plus vite avec lui !

En attendant, dans le froid d'automne, James ne savait pas que Lily le suivait, inquiète pour Remus, mais aussi pour James qui se jetait volontairement dans les crocs de son ami. Et pour éviter cela, elle allait intervenir coûte que coûte, même si pour cela, elle allait devoir y laisser son secret.

Rogue marchait doucement, emmitouflé dans son costume léger, et trébuchant sur chaque pierre barrant son chemin. Soudain, il entrevit une sortie au bout du tunnel. Il pointa sa tête hors de la trappe qui servait d'entrée, et n'assista pas à un spectacle des plus réjouissants. Un loup garou en pleine effervescence cassait tout dans la pièce, et se mordait lui même jusqu'au sang. Soudain, alors que Severus glissait bruyamment sur une pierre, le loup leva des yeux injectés de sang vers le nouveau venu, du sang coulant de sa gueule et de sa patte. James arriva juste à temps pour tirer en arrière un Rogue tétanisé par la peur, et fermer la trappe. Mais le loup garou ne s'arrêta pas pour autant à cette porte, ayant trouvé maintenant où elle se situait. Il la brisa violemment et descendit agilement dans le tunnel. James essayait de tirer tant bien que mal Rogue hors du tunnel, mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus bouger, trop captivé par le loup garou. James avait lui même du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter dans la contemplation de la bête. Il n'avait jamais vu Remus pendant ses transformations, et c'était impressionnant. Soudain le tunnel s'illumina d'une lueur pure... Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la source de lumière, c'était un ange, la créature. De très grandes ailes blanches déployées, et une robe blanche très légère flottante (alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de vent dans le tunnel), la lumière aveuglante ne permettait pas de voir son visage... L'ange se contenta de poser sa main magiquement illuminée sur le front du loup garou, et ainsi de le faire reculer considérablement en l'éblouissant. Si bien qu'il retourna sagement dans la Cabane Hurlante pour vociférer à son aise... Puis l'ange répara la trappe et la rendit très solide. Enfin, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, trop surpris pour prononcer un mot. La lumière s'éteint peu à peu, et le visage de l'ange se révéla être celui d'une jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure (rien qu'à ce détail vous l'avez reconnue) alors que James la reconnaissait avec une pointe de soupçons cependant :

- « Lily Evans ?


	7. Il avait le charme du diable, elle avait...

_Bonjour fan de Harry Potter ! Je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures dans le monde magique du célèbre sorcier ! Je dois d'abord vous dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre même si j'ai eu du mal à le commencer, et à le finir. C'est pour cela que les chapitres ne se sont pas bousculés comme je l'avais promis. Eh ! Un ptit blocage, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, alors ne me jetez pas la pierre. De plus, ma rentrée approche à grands pas, et comme ce n'est pas une rentrée ordinaire, il a bien fallu que je m'y prépare un tant soit peu ! Désolée ! Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit... dans ma tête, mais bon c'est déjà pas mal ! ! Non ne partez pas revenez ! Le chapitre ci joint va vous faire comprendre tout sur le titre, et peut-être si vous êtes perspicaces, vous arriverez à comprendre le résumé... en tout cas celui-ci va s'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre, prochain chapitre qui va d'ailleurs prendre un tournant irréversible ! Je voulais aussi dire que je me suis rendue compte que mes chapitres sont vraiment compliqués à comprendre, je m'en excuse, mais c'est ma façon d'écrire, mes profs de français m'ont saqué là dessus, mais bon j'aime écrire comme cela, je m'excuse encore une fois... hi ! Pour finir, j'ai discuté avec une de mes revieweuses (sur msn, vous avez mon adresse si ya besoin), et elle m'a fait me rendre compte d'une erreur d'étourdie pro ! Pour rectifier, James et Lily sont préfets en chef alors qu'ils sont en cinquième année. Eh bien les choses n'ont pas toujours été les mêmes à Poudlard, et j'ai pensé que les préfets en chef pouvaient être choisis dès la cinquième année, un mauvais système qu'ils ont changé par la suite... Ouf, quel bon rattrapage ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vous laisse lire ce chapitre... _

_Merki beaucoup pour me prêter votre attention, même toi lecteur du silence ! _

_Eihposenna..._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_« Ambre15 : Et oui quatre heures d'affilé ! Quand je suis motivée, et que j'aime faire quelque chose, il est difficile de m'arrêter ! Le problème maintenant c'est que j'ai dû changer de lunettes ! Merci et à bientôt !_

_« Florine : C'est un beau compliment de comparer ma fic à un bouquin HP, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Par contre, tu m'as conseillé de poster sur quelque chose, mais ça n'est pas apparu dans la review (entre nous, Fanfiction déconne de temps en temps...), donc si tu pouvais me le redire ça m'arrangerais bien ! Merci encore !_

_« Lola : Oh mais c'est génial si j'ai une fan de plus, essayons de ne pas te perdre avec la suite !_

_« Lolie et Kaori : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Je continue je continue ! Tant que vous aussi vous continuez ! Merci !_

_« Elod : Allez avoue que tu aimes ma maxi fraîcheur ! Avoue ! Avoue ! Merci de soutenir ma maxi fraîcheur en tout cas ! _

_« Sadesirius : Oh ma revieweuse adorée, comme tu as vu dans le résumé principal, j'ai rectifé mon erreur, merci beaucoup ! Tu es très perspicace mon amie, le sais-tu ? Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce chapitre, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, jtadore ! Grosses bises !_

_« Nestie : J'ai eu le plaisir de lire ta review ce matin même, au réveil, et tu peux pas savoir comment ça met de bonne humeur pour la journée ! Oui moi aussi James a le don de m'énerver, j'en viens à blasphémer sur l'écrivain ! (Quoi ? Comment ça c'est moi l'écrivain ?). Rassures toi, moi aussi je me pète les yeux à l'écrire lol ! Et tes soupçons sont fondés ! J'adore les mangas, j'en ai d'ailleurs fait un Tpe à l'école, et en effet, j'ai lu le journal intime de Georgia Nicholson, tu es trop forte tu sais ? Bravo ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir envoyé cette review, tu peux pas savoir comme elle m'a fait plaisir. Merci merci merci ! Grosses bises !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Il avait le charme du diable, elle avait la force des anges...**

Poudlard, tour d'astronomie, minuit passé, quelques heures après le bal...

Assise en tailleur entre les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, les yeux dans le vague, et toujours costumée en ange, Lily Evans observait le vide sous ses pieds. Plongée dans des pensées profondes, elle se remémorait les événements qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant... Entre le souvenir de la fête, et celui de sa transformation, elle tentait, en vain, de faire le tri... de chercher des réponses... Une larme s'échappa d'entre ses longs cils fins pour rouler sur sa joue... Pourquoi l'avait-on choisie, elle ? A quoi cela servait-il de l'avoir fait naître sous l'apparence d'un ange si ce n'est pour la rendre plus misérable encore ? Pourquoi devait-elle être cette personne cachant des ailes sous sa chair et une auréole dans ses cheveux ? Une autre larme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son décolleté. La vie était injuste parfois...

« Oh Lily, si je m'attendais à te trouver ici, dit une voix étonnamment douce derrière elle.

Comme si elle l'avait prévu, Lily ne sursauta pas, ne bougea même pas de son perchoir. Elle sentit le nouveau venu s'asseoir sur le créneau voisin, et laissa ses yeux dévier doucement vers le jeune homme qui l'avait rejointe, sans pour autant sécher ses pleurs. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle remarqua la pâleur de son visage, ses mains tremblantes, et son regard fixe. Il leva finalement les yeux au bout de longues minutes de silence, sous les coups d'œil incessants de Lily. Celle ci put y lire de la douleur, de la rancœur, et une certaine colère.

« Sirius, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas... pria Lily, une main posée sur son avant bras (celui de Sirius).

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot... Si j'avais fait usage de ce qu'on appelle mon cerveau, on aurait pu éviter beaucoup de malheurs ce soir... Je suis horrifié par ma propre attitude, je me dégoûte moi même ; si je suis capable de faire autant de mal autour de moi sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai autant sauter dans le vide...

Lily crut le voir lancer un regard envieux au néant dans lequel ses pieds balançaient. Elle resserra fermement son emprise sur son bras et le força à la regarder dans les yeux, puis elle lui murmura assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

« Sirius, tu n'es pas idiot, loin de là, tu es même un garçon très brillant. Ton seul défaut c'est que tu trouves les idées, et tu les appliques, mais tu ne réfléchis pas si elles sont réalisables, ou même les conséquences qu'elles peuvent avoir par la suite. Quoique c'est pas forcément un défaut... Toujours est-il que les erreurs, ça n'a pas que des mauvais résultats... tu vois tu regrettes ce que tu as fait au point de te traiter toi même d'idiot... je crois être la seule personne sur Terre à avoir entendu Sirius Black se dévaloriser de son propre gré.

Lily crut le voir se dérider, grattant distraitement la mousse ancrée sur les pierres.

« Ce que je veux dire par ce flux incessant de paroles, c'est qu'il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état proche du suicide pour cela, reprit Lily sur un ton plus sérieux. Mais n'omet pas de réparer ce que tu as fait avant de pouvoir classer cette histoire dans un coin de ta cervelle, et ça ne signifie pas l'oublier... qui sait ? Tu pourrais la raconter à tes petits enfants dans les années 2020, qu'ils en prennent de la graine, autant que tu en aura pris de tes actions. Et je suis sûre qu'ils seront fiers de leur grand père, malgré les idées saugrenues qui lui passent par la tête parfois...

Sirius tourna la tête si brusquement que Lily l'imaginait déjà passer la nuit cherchant une position confortable, et lutter sang et eau contre le torticolis. Il lui sourit vaguement, une nouvelle lueur brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Lily lui rendit son doux sourire, et une autre larme mourut entre ses lèvres (celles de Lily). Sirius n'en demandait pas tant, il se leva et la serra dans ses bras, un peu gêné par ses ailes d'ange. Lily se laissa faire sans un mot, et répandit des litres de sanglots sur l'épaule de Sirius. Comme dans ces moments là, on ne sait jamais comment réagir, Sirius se contenta de la bercer doucement, et de passer une main réconfortante dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Il ne parlait pas, ne demandait rien, et Lily lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas parler, juste sentir une présence protectrice, juste penser, ne pas réfléchir, et déverser sans retenue toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle passait, y compris le sommeil.

Lorsque le soleil pointa ses rayons ocres à l'horizon, Sirius se décida à transporter Lily jusqu'à la salle commune. Ce que la plupart des garçons ignoraient, c'est qu'ils pouvaient monter aux dortoirs des filles s'ils étaient accompagnés de l'une d'elles, et bien heureusement Sirius ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là. Il gravit les marches, tenant toujours Lily fermement, puis la déposa sur le seul lit libre. Après l'avoir recouverte jusqu'aux oreilles de sa couverture, il lui lança un regard tendre, et partit dans son dortoir.

A peine, une ou deux heures plus tard, Lily ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Une belle migraine lui paralysait l'esprit, et ses membres étaient engourdis. Signes qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle s'était bel et bien transformée en ange cette nuit-là. Elle s'étira doucement, essayant vainement de décontracter ses muscles, puis fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une mutation ordinaire qu'elle avait eu à subir cette nuit, mais plutôt une métamorphose volontaire, mais aussi et surtout épiée. Ca y est, tous les éléments se mirent en place dans son esprit embrumé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Sirius proposant un idée idiote à Rogue qui du coup s'était mis en danger, et James lui sauvant la vie. Mais si ça ne s'arrêtait que là... Remus avait été découvert, et elle aussi. Et Rogue, dont la langue était bien pendue, ne risquait pas de garder ça pour lui. Lily se leva le plus rapidement possible, mais ses membres encore tendus lâchèrent sous la pression. Par chance, elle se retint au chevet voisin, et souffla douloureusement. Etre un ange n'avait pas que des avantages hélas, le lendemain de ses transformations, Lily avait du brouillard dans la cervelle, et du chewing gum ou des clous à la place des membres, cela dépendait des différentes parties de son anatomie. De plus, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de cette nuit, mais quelque chose (son petit doigt ?) lui disait qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Généralement, juste après les métamorphoses, elle se réfugiait dans un coin et pleurait tout son saoul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Que je vous explique pourquoi : être un ange était un état suprême, où toute douleur, où toute laideur, où toute méchanceté, et où toute connaissance personnelle disparaissaient. Et retomber dans une condition pure et simple d'être humain revenait à perdre toute volupté, toute cette pureté d'ange. Et le changement était radical : la personne concernée redevenait lourde, consciente, fidèle à elle même, enfin bref tout ce qui faisait sa personnalité. Et triste et penaude, le seul moyen de vider sa peine d'être redevenue elle même, c'était de pleurer. Pour résumer en quelques mots, quand on s'habitue à fréquenter l'antre du parfait, du suprême, du septième ciel en clair, le retour sur Terre est quelque peu brutal, et on en ressent les effets sur notre corps et notre esprit. Vous pouvez vous mettre maintenant dans l'état de Lily Evans ce matin là. Heureusement pour elle, les séquelles disparaissaient après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner revigorant.

Ce qu'elle fit du reste...

Dans les couloirs avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle, les élèves la félicitaient ardemment, lui serrant la main au passage, lui envoyant des commentaires gentils, ou même pour certaines filles, la serrant rapidement dans leurs bras (apparemment ce bal avait fait des ouvertures, car beaucoup de couples se promenaient main dans la main). Lily entra avec le sourire, oubliant bien vite les événements de l'autre soir, ça mettait du baume au cœur de se sentir tant entourée.

Mais bien vite rattrapée par la réalité, Lily flancha en voyant Sirius et Peter assis à leur table. Elle perdit son sourire instantanément et s'assit doucement en face des deux Maraudeurs. Leur adressant un bonjour timide, elle engagea la conversation sur les activités de leur dimanche. Peter parla allègrement pour une fois, alors qu'il restait muet comme une carpe habituellement lorsque Lily était présente. Sirius semblait avoir reprit des couleurs, et caractéristique de sa félicité retrouvée : deux bonnes côtes de bœuf, trois rations de pâtes, et un seul dessert (« ne soyons pas trop gourmand, il faut que je surveilles ma ligne »). Hélas, au milieu du déjeuner, Peter lança ce qu'il ne fallait pas (pourquoi il existe celui là, si j'avais des fusils à la place des yeux, je te le... hum continuons voulez vous ?) :

« On a été voir Remus à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'il s'est fait violemment agressé cette nuit.

Sirius avala de travers, et survivant à une douloureuse asphyxie, il jeta un regard timide à Lily. Celle-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il fallait qu'elle crie tous ses poumons (au moins au nombre de deux). Se levant au risque de faire tomber sa chaise, Lily sortit de la Grande Salle avec un « je reviens, il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'important » qui se perdit dans le vent de sa course.

Lily fonçait droit vers l'infirmerie, sans vraiment réfléchir, ni faire attention au monde autour d'elle. Etre dans un tel état de nervosité se montrait sous plusieurs caractéristiques : l'absence du monde extérieur, l'absence de discernement, l'absence de langages aussi quelconques soient-ils (même primaire)... après réflexion, ça se distingue plutôt sous plusieurs absences (pas trouvé de synonyme potable pour ce mot, désolée pour la répétition...). En quelques mots nets et précis : toutes ses idées étaient fixées sur leur but, et rien d'autre. En particulier le lendemain de ses transformations. Et en ce moment même, son but était de voir Remus.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Lily se précipita vers le lit de Remus. Ce que vit Lily lui déchira le cœur : il semblait vraiment très mal en point. Non, en fait, il ne semblait pas seulement, il était très mal en point. La respiration difficile, de nouvelles cicatrices profondes s'étaient ajoutées sur son visage et ses bras, des cernes jusqu'en bas des joues (j'exagère), Remus dans toute sa splendeur dormait difficilement comme s'il était allongé sur un lit de fakir (vous savez avec tous les piques, c'est pour montrer combien il peut souffrir).

Elle s'assit en bout de lit, et le regarda attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merlin ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans un état pareil, murmura Lily, se supposant seule.

« Te transformer en ange ne te réussit vraiment pas Lil', tu as déjà oublié que moi c'est Remus ? demanda ce dernier en se redressant un peu.

Lily sauta dans les bras de Remus après avoir poussé un petit cri sourd, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au son indescriptible que produit Remus sous l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Il la repoussa aussi délicatement que l'aurait fait un mammouth.

« Je t'en supplie Lily, témoignes moi ta compassion et ton affection à distance, pria Remus en se tenant les côtes avec une grimace de douleur.

Il se redressa avec peine, en tout cas, il essaya. Ses mains tremblantes s'obstinaient à vouloir le mettre en position assise. Malheureusement, trop faible, le malheureux retomba sur le lit, le souffle court.

« Allons, Rem', je ne vois pas pourquoi tu essaies, tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue, repose toi plutôt ! ordonna Lily gentiment en regonflant un oreiller avant de le placer sous la nuque endolorie de son ami.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis prirent la parole en même temps, mais Remus fit signe à Lily de commencer :

« Je persiste et signe, tu es beaucoup plus meurtri que les lunes précédentes, me trompe-je ?

« Et bien c'est en partie à cause de toi, enfin ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, pas directement du moins... commença Remus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lily le coupait déjà.

« Mais je n'ai quand même pas fait une erreur dans l'exécution du sortilège ? Non, je n'ai pas fait ça ? C'est impossible, le sort que je t'ai lancé était destiné à te rendre inoffensif et...

« Exactement Lily, exactement, continua Remus, ne voulant pas que ce moulin à paroles montre en quoi il était le plus doué (je parle toujours de Lily). Quand me laisseras-tu m'expliquer jusqu'au bout ? soupira-t-il. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as fais usage d'un sort qui me permette de combattre le loup garou pendant quelques secondes pour que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais, c'est cela ? (Lily acquiesça avec un sourire). C'est bien ce que je pensais sinon je ne me souviendrais pas aussi facilement des événements de cette nuit. Bref, comme prévu je suis revenu à mon intellect de loup garou par la suite, et tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était de me punir, de me retenir de vous pourchasser, et maintenant tu vois le résultat. C'était en quelque sorte un réflexe de dernier recours. J'ai dû être un elfe de maison dans une autre vie... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, et cette hypothèse ne me semble pas aussi improbable que ça.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et rit doucement en remarquant que Remus prenait le sujet à la plaisanterie, son moral remonta d'un cran (celui de Lily).

« Tu es plutôt une espèce en voie de disparition de masochiste, qualifia Lily. Bon à toi maintenant, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Remus devint plus sérieux, et se replaça avec précaution dans son lit.

« J'ai vu James, (ça avait fendu l'air comme une hache), il semblait en état de choc à vrai dire, je crois bien que nous avons réussi à impressionner le personnage qu'est James. Enfin, ce n'est rien comparé à ce cher Rogue.

Lily suivit le regard de Remus qui s'était à présent tourné vers un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lily put distinguer entre les interstices des rideaux qui l'entouraient un paquet de cheveux noirs sales jurant horriblement avec le blanc des draps et un nez crochu planté au milieu (c'est un grand mot ça) d'un visage au teint cireux (ben oui, pas au centre des cheveux noirs sales) : Rogue regardait le plafond d'un air entre le concentré et l'absent. Une curieuse vision...

« Le pauvre, nous l'avons tant choqué que ça ? demanda Lily, tanguant entre sa volonté d'afficher un air ennuyé et celle d'éclater de rire.

« Et bien, quand deux des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, populaires qui plus est, (oui moi aussi j'ai du mal à croire à cela), se transforment en ange et en loup garou sous ses yeux, que l'un vous défend contre l'autre qui veut vous tuer... ça peut laisser des traces irréversibles.

Ils rirent doucement puis se mordirent la lèvre inférieure en même temps.

« Tu sais, ça me fait bien plaisir de rire un peu, depuis ce matin mes entrailles s'entêtent à faire des nœuds... Je suis trop stressée à l'idée que l'un de nous puisse être découvert. Mais maintenant que je vois Rogue allongé dans ce lit, ça me soulage en quelque sorte, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu raconter nos exploits à tout Poudlard dans cette position...

« Oui James y a veillé personnellement... précisa Remus sous l'œil soupçonneux de Lily. Ah ben tiens ! Quand on parle du loup...

En effet, James était entré silencieusement dans l'infirmerie, et se dirigeait lentement vers eux. Lily croisa son regard l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté du lit. Ses yeux étaient vides de toutes émotions, comme du désintérêt. Ce fut le seul moment où il « s'occupa » d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent l'infirmerie. Il l'avait ignoré royalement, discutant allègrement avec Remus après un « alors comment tu te sens mon vieux ?». Puis ils avaient parlé de la dernière nuit, enfin quand je dis « ils » c'était bien sûr Remus et James, Lily étant généreusement évincée par son altesse. Plutôt déçue que triste ou énervée, Lily avait quitté l'infirmerie en sa compagnie sous les plaintes de madame Pomfresh. Alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux, James se tourna vers Lily, sans la regarder.

- « Nous sommes convoqués au bureau du directeur après le dîner de ce soir, toi, Rogue et moi, pour parler de la nuit dernière, dit-il d'une voix indifférente toujours, et alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche, il ajouta : et si je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole tout à l'heure, c'est parce que Remus n'était pas concerné par tout ça, en tout cas pas directement. Mais j'aimerais tout de même avoir une petite conversation avec toi ce soir.

Lily ne put faire autrement que d'acquiescer, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge, alors que James lui passait devant sans un mot, ni un regard. L'esprit embrouillé, Lily ne savait si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer. Elle détestait être dans cet état, être à fleur de peau comme cela.

Heureusement, deux visages amis se profilaient à l'horizon. Liv et Rose se précipitaient vers elle pour l'emmener dans une promenade dans le parc. L'air frais de novembre fit du bien à Lily, et rire avec ses amies était bénéfique. Liv et Rose n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autre au courant de sa condition d'ange. Jamais il n'y avait eu d'occasion pour leur en parler, (un sujet bien difficile à entamer au cours d'un déjeuner), et c'était bien comme ça. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, et la vie continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Bref, Sirius, Peter et James les rejoignirent en fin d'après midi sous le saule pleureur qui bordait le lac. Sous les âneries incessantes de Sirius, et Peter qui se montrait sous un nouveau jour, James et Lily se lançaient des regards aux expressions difficiles à cerner. Puis épuisé par sa propre bêtise, Sirius se lova comme un chat dans les bras de Lily qui sourit paisiblement.

« Tu es fatigué Sirius ? demanda Rose, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres alors qu'elle cherchait des trèfles à quatre feuilles avec Liv.

« Oui je ferais bien un petit somme dans tes bras si délicats Lily, tu me permets ?

« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

« Non en effet.

Lily crut le voir échanger un regard éloquent avec Rose tandis qu'il fermait ses paupières, mais elle se défit de cette impression bien vite.

Le dîner se passa sans encombres, en tout cas, les broutilles habituelles. Enfin, si faire la grande faveur qu'est d'apprendre à voler aux serpentards en leur agrandissant démesurément les oreilles pouvait être qualifié de « broutilles »... James et Lily avaient retrouvé une joie contenue ; Sirius n'en faisait pas trop, s'en voulant encore pour la veille, Peter avait perdu une grande partie de sa timidité et faisait aisément partie de la conversation ; quant à Liv et Rose, elle discutaient toujours de tout et rien, et Remus restait à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Les choses étaient presque revenues comme avant. Au grand désespoir de Lily, le dîner se finit, et elle dut suivre James au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur les attendait de pied ferme, Rogue assis nonchalamment sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Bienvenue chers préfets, asseyez vous, dit simplement Dumbledore, leur désignant des places aux côtés de Rogue. Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est bien entendu pour parler de la soirée dernière. Alors Allons-y...

Après une heure de pourparlers avec le professeur Dumbledore...

« Bien mes amis, je crois que nous avons mis au point certaines choses qui me semblent capitales, conclut le directeur en se levant pour contourner le bureau et se placer aux côtés de son splendide phénix Fumseck (d'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas cessé de fixer James et Lily de son regard de braise tout au long de l'entrevue). Miss Evans, et Monsieur Potter, je peux compter sur vous pour arranger les choses avec votre ami Sirius Black (ce dernier n'avait pas été convoqué car Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas qu'il sache pour Lily, et il n'était pas censé savoir pour Remus non plus...), mais aussi je ne veux pas que l'affaire s'ébruite... vous m'avez bien compris ? (double hochement de têtes). Bonne soirée chers préfets. Monsieur Rogue, vous garderez le silence sur cette aventure, et en échange, suivez moi...

Et Dumbledore passa par une porte située au fond du bureau, prenant Rogue par les épaules, et adressant un signe de tête à James et Lily. Ceux-ci se regardèrent médusés, puis James amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Lily le força à se rasseoir en exerçant une pression sur son bras. Elle était bien décidée à lui parler, fini l'époque où elle pleurait à cause de lui, fini la période des questions sans réponses (ça s'appelle des questions rhétoriques... merci je cherchais le mot, (pas mal l'auteur schizophrène) oh une double parenthèse, impressionnant ! Sors de ma tête !), fini James Potter et son sale caractère ! Elle engagea donc la conversation avec toute la diplomatie dont elle était capable.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on va pouvoir avoir une petite conversation. Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on parle ce matin, eh bien nous avons encore du temps devant nous... Alors c'est parti. Tu n'as pas l'air très motivé, je vais donc commencer la première. Tu vas peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu te comportes comme cela avec moi ? Et tant qu'on y est pourquoi tu as tant changé depuis le début de l'année ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Evans, parvint à articuler James entre ses rongements d'ongles, refusant obstinément de lever la tête.

« Ben tiens donc ! Déjà, tu m'appelais Lily avant, tu te souviens : mon prénom ? Ensuite, arrêtes de me raconter des salades ! Tu es tellement différent de ce James que j'appréciais tant au début, de ce James si adorable, compréhensif, aimable, insouciant, farceur, de ce mec génial en somme. Tu as énormément changé, regardes toi tu es devenu fermé, rude, je ne crois pas t'avoir vu sourire depuis au moins plus de deux mois, ah si sauf peut-être au bal d'hier soir. Alors : qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter, pourquoi as tu détruit ce garçon que tout le monde aime tant, que j'aime tant, pardon, ce garçon dont je tombais amoureuse.

Elle marqua une pause pour voir sa réaction : il avait reposé ses mains décharnées sur la table, et fixé longuement enfin ce qu'il en restait, (ça peut faire du dégât des dents voraces, prêtes à tout pour survivre à Lily Evans). Lily décida d'enfoncer le couteau plus profondément pour que ça monte au cerveau plus rapidement.

« Oui Potter, je commençais à éprouver des sentiments forts pour toi, des sentiments que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Tu m'as déçu, tu as détruit cette belle image de toi en une poignée de secondes. Et maintenant c'est à peine si j'existe, si tu me regardes ou me parles. Alors ? Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer un jour ? PUNAISE POTTER J'EXISTE REGARDES MOI ! REGARDES MOI (il se força à lever les yeux vers elle) DIS MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE DANS TA TETE, DIS MOI CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?

« Tu es un ange Evans ! Un _ange _! cria Potter, perdant tout désintérêt, réagissant un tant soit peu.

Il s'était levé, le sang lui montant au visage, les poings étroitement serrés. Sous le choc, Lily resta sans voix. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne _pouvait_ pas en croire ses oreilles. C'était impossible, il ne l'avait pas dit. Ses yeux lui piquaient, et sa gorge se serrait douloureusement, mais elle fit tout pour retenir ses larmes. Ce pour quoi elle avait lutté toute sa vie l'avait rattrapé en une seconde, le temps d'une phrase. Elle avait tant combattu contre les préjugés, comme Remus. Et un supposé ami lui balançait ça en pleine face. Oui elle était un ange et après ? Elle releva brusquement la tête, les joues rougies par la colère, et les yeux brillants par la tristesse.

« En quoi ça change quelque chose à nos rapports Potter ? Que je sache, un ange est inoffensif, t'ai-je déjà fait du mal ? T'ai-je déjà donné une seule raison de te plaindre de moi en tant qu'ange ? Je suis toujours la même jusqu'à preuve du contraire. L'ange est une part de moi même qui n'influence en rien ma personnalité, ou celle des autres. Je suis un ange, mais c'est un statut, rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas de réels pouvoirs, ou de vraie existence en tant qu'ange. Je ne me transforme jamais, ou vraiment quand c'est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas comme Remus, où c'est un état régulier, qu'il ne peut empêcher. Je ne suis pas un danger. Ou peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Suis-je trop pure, trop innocente pour toi ? Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas, tu aimes tellement te frotter au danger, peut-être que tu préfères t'entourer de personnes menaçantes qui te permettent de jouer les héros, et de renforcer un peu plus ta popularité. Ton arrogance est si forte qu'elle en est palpable. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? (s'exclama Lily en se frappant le front) Tu vois, à cause de toi, j'en suis rendue à débiter des imbécillités dont je ne me croyais pas capable de sortir un jour. Même si mon esprit a toujours été un peu tordu, oublie ce que je viens de dire (un peu ? Je préfère me taire sur ce sujet). Qu'est ce que ça change que je sois un ange ? Tu es bien ami avec un loup garou. Un _loup garou_ Potter, si je ne m'abuse, un loup garou c'est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un ange. Si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ange, je vais te le dire moi, brièvement. Un ange n'est sur terre que pour accomplir une mission, il ne sait pas quel est l'objet de sa tâche, ni quand, où, comment ou sur qui elle va se réaliser. Mais une chose est sûre, quelle qu'elle soit, cette mission ne signifie pas pencher vers les forces du mal. Un ange est un être bienfaiteur, pas un... pas un... pas une créature qui inspire la haine mais plutôt le respect, et je ne comprends pas Potter ce que tu peux bien me reprocher.

Lily était plutôt fière de sa tirade, bien qu'elle ait failli dégénérer quelque peu. Lily n'aimait pas qu'on s'éloigne d'elle sous prétexte qu'elle était un ange. Elle s'était battue toute son enfance contre les préjugés que les gens pouvaient imaginer, elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par cet espèce rare de décoiffé. Mais hélas, alors qu'il s'était figé sur place pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, James se remit en mouvement en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, contournant Fumseck et les divers télescopes du directeur.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Evans. Pour comprendre il faudrait que tu connaisses mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Ca fait partie de moi, et moi seul ; tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu'il se passe là dedans Evans (désignant son crâne de décoiffé) parce que pour toi je ne suis qu'un idiot à lunettes et à cheveux en bataille, qui aime s'amuser sans trop travailler et qui ne se soucie guère des règlements. Toi, jamais tu ne pourrais imaginer un seul instant que je puisse être un garçon susceptible qui peut avoir des sentiments et un passé douloureux, un garçon qui a vécu beaucoup de choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, enfin un garçon qui n'a pas envie que ces horreurs, ces démons de son passé reviennent. Et toi, indirectement et involontairement, tu représentes ces démons. C'est pour ça, Evans, c'est pour ça que je prends des décisions douloureuses, c'est pour éviter de revivre mon passé. C'est pour ça que je m'éloigne de toi (quelqu'un a-t-il compris ce que mon cerveau tordu a pondu ? Si oui, allez vous faire enregistrer chez la secrétaire au bout du couloir ; si non, allez vous plaindre à l'accueil).

« Tu pourrais peut-être faire plus compliqué encore ? (elle a pas tort ! Mais qui a écrit ca, qui ?) J'aimerais comprendre !

« Tu as un quota de mots à respecter ou tu vas encore me poser des questions inutiles comme ça longtemps ?

« Rah ! J'en ai assez de me prendre la tête pour toi et ta misérable existence ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on va en rester là tous les deux, et essayer de faire notre vie chacun de notre côté. Je vais quitter ta vie sans pour autant en disparaître totalement. Car, sache pour ta gouverne, que je ne quitterais pas le groupe pour toi, et on devra se supporter l'un l'autre tant qu'on sera dans la même pièce. Alors, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Long silence pesant...

« Je veux que tu disparaisse...prononça-t-il dans un murmure, après un soupir.

« Bien.

Et Lily disparut par la porte en une pluie de boucles rousses, essayant de retenir au maximum ses larmes. Dans le bureau, James prit sa tête dans ses mains en même temps qu'il s'asseyait :

« Je l'ai perdue maintenant, mais c'est le meilleur choix...

Lily marchait d'un pas lourd dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pleurant pour étancher son chagrin. C'en était vraiment fini de James Potter... elle avait toujours eu l'infime espoir qu'il lui reviendrait comme avant mais là c'était bel et bien fini définitivement. C'était peut-être mieux comme cela après tout, c'était mieux que de se faire du mal pour rien. Elle monta à la salle commune et la découvrit à moitié pleine (ou a moitié vide au choix héhé). Elle vit Sirius lui adresser de grands signaux, mais elle préféra lui faire comprendre d'un geste de la main qu'elle allait se coucher sans détour par la salle commune et ses confortables fauteuils. Amorçant un mouvement pour monter les marches, Lily redescendit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Sirius l'emmenait sans faire attention à ses protestations, sur les escaliers menants aux dortoirs des mecs. Et arrivé sur la deuxième marche, il la força à s'asseoir, avec un « m'en fiche que ça soit froid, tu vas t'asseoir oui ? ».

« Non non non, tu ne vas pas aller dormir maintenant mon ange, dit-il en repoussant des mèches bouclés qui lui cachaient les yeux, il put donc voir avec surprise les sillons tracés par les larmes sur ses joues, et celles qui menaçaient de couler à leur tour. Lilounette, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle ne voulait pas que la salle commune la voit pleurer. Il la fit monter jusqu'en haut des escaliers, et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer. C'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'il la réconfortait. Et cela fit sourire Lily à travers ses larmes.

« C'est James, il a vraiment décidé de ne plus me voir... explique-t-elle simplement.

« Oh, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Sirius.

Et Lily se laissa bercer doucement, versant encore des larmes tandis que Sirius lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes. Car dans ces instants là, on ne trouve jamais vraiment ce qu'il faut faire (j'ai comme une impression de déjà lu). Mais, au moment où Lily s'y attendait le moins (c'est-à-dire quand elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans les bras de Morphée), il se redressa d'un coup et lui cria presque dessus.

« Lily Je-ne-connais-pas-ton-deuxième-prénom Evans tu vas cesser tout de suite de gémir et sortir la tête de l'eau ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que la préfète la plus redoutée de Poudlard, celle qui a un caractère de tigresse qui pourrait faire peur aux plus Grands de ce monde est en train de pleurer à cause d'un idiot à lunettes et mal coiffé qui plus est !

« Merci Sirius, et James leur passa devant sans autre mot pour claquer doucement la porte de leur dortoir.

« Heu... lança intelligemment Sirius, la bouche semi-ouverte, et les bras ballants. Il lui fit un sourire timide et un peu forcé pour se redonner de la contenance. Ecoutes Lilounette, si James a décidé de te rayer de sa liste d'amis, alors tant pis pour lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, crois moi. Mais respecte sa décision, je sais que ça peut faire mal, mais n'oublie pas qu'on restera tous tes amis, et quelques soient ses raisons James ne va pas cesser de regretter son choix. N'oublies pas que nous on t'aime, en particulier moi, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et puis ça me manque de ne plus te voir sourire à pleines dents (Il prit Lily par les épaules et la secoua violemment). émon, rends lui son bonheur, va dans le métro Satanas !

Il la lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, puis sourit de satisfaction quand Lily se décida à arracher un sourire à ses lèvres. En fait, (et c'était assez bizarre de dire ça), cela faisait plutôt du bien.

« Tu vois, encore quelques leçons à ma sauce et tu vas être aussi optimiste que moi !

« Ca fait peur... dit Lily avec un regard et un sourire qui en disaient long.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

« Bon je vais voir le décoiffé pour lui remonter le moral à lui aussi, et lui faire la morale par la même occasion, il me manque mon meilleur pote, et j'aimerais bien qu'il me le rende. Bonne nuit Lilounette.

Et il disparut derrière la porte, mais ressortit quelques minutes plus tard après des cris aigus qu'on aurait pu comparer à ceux d'une fille. Il s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de soigneusement refermer, le regard apeuré alors que Lily retrouvait son sourire.

« Tout compte fait c'est pas une bonne idée, MONsieur le décoiffé a décidé de s'habiller ou plutôt de se déshabiller en plein milieu du dortoir...

Après une moue d'horreur mêlée de gêne, Sirius se planta devant Lily et lui prit la main, Lily regarda les deux mains liées pendant une seconde, le temps que l'information monte aux organes sensoriels. Elle se rendit compte que ça ne lui faisait rien, et là elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir de petits papillons dans le creux de son ventre alors que Sirius l'embrasserait, décoller à quelques mètres du sol alors qu'il lui ferait un compliment, être dans ses bras comme si c'était une seconde nature, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black en somme. Levant des yeux craintifs vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait dû mal à avaler sa salive.

Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'il allait faire était dur pour lui, car il allait renoncer à une jeune fille spéciale dont tout le monde tombait amoureux un jour ou l'autre, à la jeune fille qui mettait du baume à son cœur par un simple sourire. Mais il savait que jamais Lily Evans ne deviendrait sa petite amie, (voire plus si affinités), pour plusieurs raisons que je ne vous énoncerais point en ce haut lieu.

« Lily je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...

Ca y est Lily la sentait venir à plein nez la déclaration d'amour mais au lieu de ça :

« Je sais tout...

« Tu sais tout... quoi ?

« Je sais _touuut_...Je sais que nous sommes devenus proches ces derniers temps, très proches à vrai dire. Tu peux peut-être t'imaginer que quelque chose va se passer entre nous bientôt et bien tu as tort (Lily relève brusquement la tête) oui je sais ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu dois te dire, il est siiii génial ce beau mâle, je le veux, je l'aime. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, des sentiments profonds que toute une chacune a un jour éprouvés pour moi. Non tu ne pourras pas me mentir à moi, c'est dans les yeux que ça se passe tout ça. Des yeux magnifiques entre parenthèses, mais là n'est pas le problème. Oui Lily je sais tout de tes sentiments à mon égard. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais Lily je t'en prie ne pleure pas, un jour tu trouveras l'amour le vrai. Désolé de t'affliger un chagrin de plus ce soir, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair, et le plus tôt était le mieux. Mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques Lily, (Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester, histoire de dire qu'il se mettait monumentalement le doigt dans l'œil). Non, non, non ne pleure pas, ne sois pas triste ! Je ne suis pas siii génial que cela... enfin si quand même mais tu t'en remettras, avec le temps, tout s'en va. Restons amis, tu veux ?

Lily soupira fortement, et baissa la tête.

« Oh Sirius, pourquoi me fais-tu passer par une épreuve comme celle-ci ? Ce sera très dur de t'oublier. Mais, tu as raison, c'est mieux comme cela. Oh Sirius, laisse moi partir et étancher ma peine... A demain mon ami, et j'espère que tout restera comme avant entre nous.

Et Lily partit avec des sanglots exagérés dans la voix, la main sur le front, et un mouchoir dans l'autre. Puis à peine la porte du dortoir fermée, elle s'écroula sur cette même porte et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des semaines : elle éclata de rire, mais d'un rire franc et évacuateur de tout stress.

De son côté, Sirius esquissa un sourire. Il avait cru que ça aurait très dur pour lui, mais à dire vrai, ça n'avait pas été l'Everest. Comme quoi ses sentiments n'étaient pas réellement vrais, et il s'en félicita, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie tranquille de séducteur à plein temps.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore...

James se lamentait. Lily était une jeune femme si impressionnante, une jeune femme qui faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes, une jeune femme dont on tombait facilement amoureux. Oui il était de ceux-là, Lily était la seule fille qu'il ait jamais désiré, la seule fille qu'il pourrait aimer un jour, et avoir à la détester avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à faire. Mais c'était impossible, un amour impossible, il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même par la même occasion (même pas compliqué le petit James. Au moins aussi compliqué que son fils. Ne dit-on pas : tel père tel fils ?).

Une gerbe de flammes apparut à sa droite, et Fumseck en sortit. James n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Il aimait ces créatures et l'observa longuement, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux ambres de l'animal. Vous savez quand on dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler au moment de sa mort, et bien, alors que le contact visuel se prolongeait, c'est ce qu'il se passa pour James. De sa naissance à la minute près de ce jour, il revit sa courte vie. Et puis la tête lui tourna et tout se renversa. Quand il se réveilla (car il s'était évanoui), il eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux ou un coup de jeune sans pouvoir déterminer lequel exactement. Il regarda autour de lui, le phénix était toujours là à le fixer, et James ne voulut pas replonger un fois de plus son regard dans le sien, non une fois ça suffisait. Merci !

Se tenant au dossier de la chaise qui elle aussi avait pris un coup de vieux, James se leva précautionneusement. Le bureau de Dumbledore comportait de nouveaux objets bizarres, et James fronça les sourcils face à ce changement. Mais que se passait-il ?

Soudain, la porte par laquelle Dumbledore et Rogue avaient disparus plut tôt dans la soirée s'ouvrit. La conversation qu'échangeaient ceux-ci résonna dans le bureau, et James dû se retenir de pousser un cri quand il les vit sortir. Dumbledore montrait quelques rides et cheveux blancs en plus, et Rogue avait changé du tout au tout. Vingt ans de plus au moins, ça change un homme. James se figea sur place, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

« Mais monsieur Potter, que faites-vous encore dans ce bureau ? Je vous avais dit de rentrer à la salle commune, demanda Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, mais les yeux pas moins pétillants.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je ne crois pas que ce soit Harry Potter... fit remarquer Rogue, s'approchant de James, l'air stupéfait, et les mains tremblantes.

James avala difficilement, alors qu'il acquiesçait.

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous devinez un peu sur quoi va porter le prochain chapitre ? Merci beaucoup, maintenant soyez mignons et appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu juste là en bas ! Merki ! Eihposenna !_


	8. Ferme les yeux, vois audelà du visage

« James Potter est ici ? Sauf votre respect Albus, vous avez un peu trop abusé de l'hydromel ou c'est votre vue qui vous joue des tours, ou bien encore est-ce vous qui me jouez un tour ? Voyons Albus, James Potter est…

« Mort, oui je ne le sais que trop bien hélas.

Le directeur et McGonagall discutaient avec animation du cas 'James Potter'. Pas de doute là dessus : c'était un choc pour tout le monde. Un vieil ennemi, un ancien élève, un ami disparu, et un père inconnu… la pilule a du mal à passer, il faut le reconnaître. Dans le bureau directorial, les remarques sarcastiques allaient bon train, quant aux cassages en tous genres, je préfère ne même pas en parler… Dumbledore fixa sa directrice adjointe par dessus ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune un long moment avant de reprendre, le temps de trouver les paroles justes.

« J'ai été aussi surpris que vous Minerva, mais le fait y est : James Potter a fait un bond dans le futur, et s'est retrouvé parmi nous.

« Mais…Mais…Comment ? parvint à articuler McGonagall, n'y croyant toujours pas.

« Mon phénix l'a fixé droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et hop ! (claquement de doigts). Il a fait un bond de vingt ans en avant ! Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Fumseck capable de tels choses… ajouta Dumbledore d'un air songeur. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'il refuse de ramener James dans son temps tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Harry. En plus d'être plein de surprises, Fumseck est aussi têtu.

McGonagall prit son meilleur air soucieux, se redressant soudainement mais Dumbledore l'interrompit dans sa fulgurante ascension d'inquiétude d'un geste de la main.

« Ne vous en faites donc pas Minerva ! Un double de sa personne a été créé dans son temps pour que nul ne se doute de son voyage ici, mon phénix pense vraiment à tout…

Le directeur sombra dans un songe qui n'appartenait qu'à lui ; au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il reprit son discours dans un murmure :

« Si j'avais su, je me demande si je n'aurais pas visité le… Moyen-Age… ou bien le…

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite sous le regard sévère du professeur, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter un « bon passons ».

« Un enfant de quinze ans non seulement ne peut pas mais aussi ne doit pas savoir qu'il va mourir dix ans plus tard ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un adolescent doit savoir, lorsqu'il est aux portes de sa vie !

« Pour cela non plus vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter Minerva, j'ai les choses bien en main, répliqua Dumbledore de son air mystérieux qui agace tant. Fumseck et moi allons veiller à ce qu'il ne découvre que ce qu'il doit savoir…

¤ Petite musique de générique ¤

James se promenait les yeux grands ouverts et le corps raide comme un lampadaire dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un Poudlard bien différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Plus poussiéreux mais plus neuf en même temps, plus grand mais plus étroit en même temps, plus chaleureux mais plus rude en même temps. James n'était décidément pas un garçon comme les autres, si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà constaté, je me permets d'en faire la remarque. Mais compliqué et esprit tordu comme lui, vous n'en trouverez pas deux. Il avait toujours conservé cette différence par rapport aux autres, pensant qu'un jour ça lui servirait d'être quelqu'un de mystérieux… mais voilà où ça l'avait mené ! On regarde un phénix dans les yeux (chose que nombre d'individus normalement constitués n'avaient jamais eu idée de faire), et pof ! On se retrouve à Poudlard ! Non pardon, pas n'importe quel Poudlard, celui de vingt ans plus tard. Et encore si ça s'arrêtait là, ça n'aurait pas dépassé la limite du supportable. Mais nooon… On lui avait dit clairement qu'il allait bientôt rentrer chez lui, et qu'en attendant, il devait garder l'anonymat. Ainsi, on lui avait refourgué l'accoutrement de la parfaite tapisserie : des cheveux plaqués avec une magnifique et enviable raie sur le côté et un épi sur le haut du crâne (vous savez ce que ça donne quand on essaie de coiffer des cheveux incoiffables avec une tonne de gel, ben vous voyez James). Il avait aussi troqué son bel uniforme démodé contre celui de l'époque. Quant aux lunettes… on avait bien essayé de lui faire mettre des culs de bouteilles (c'est une expression bien de chez moi ça, je parle des lunettes qui sont énormes et vous déforme les yeux façon crapaud). Mais pas si folle la guêpe ! Maintenant il portait cette invention révolutionnaire qu'on appelle communément « lentilles », un vrai marathon pour les lui planter dans l'œil (les lentilles n'existaient pas à son époque je vous le rappelle). Et enfin, bien sûr, ça ne s'oublie pas : son éternel sourire de charmeur remplacé par une moue dépitée.

Certes, avancer dans le futur avait du bon, mais de là à être transformé en « monsieur je repousse tout le monde avec mon air de balai-chiottes »… hum.

Au détour d'un couloir, un troupeau de filles glousseuses le lorgnèrent des pieds à la tête sans aucun mot, mais suffisamment dans le regard. James baissa les épaules, plus démoralisé que jamais. Si dans son temps, il avait une forte réputation de charmeur, de garçon populaire, et un des plus entourés, ici, il n'était pas près d'acquérir la réputation du « the » parfait ami, voire plus si affinités.

Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ici ? Pour lui montrer ce que c'était d'être seul, rejeté de tous ? Sans blague, ça pouvait être dangereux pour un petit être en plein éveil mental, il ne fallait pas jouer avec cela… Maudit phénix, son admiration pour cette créature avait nettement décliné ! Après avoir vu son « Servilus » national vingt ans plus vieux (énorme choc ça va sans dire : vingt ans plus de cheveux gras et de nez crochu ça laisse perplexe), puis un Dumbledore amusé par la situation comme s'il s'y attendait. Et enfin Poudlard, vingt ans plus tard, avec ses cours, ses profs, et surtout ses élèves… Des élèves aux mentalités bien métamorphosées d'ailleurs… comment dire ? Plus évoluées… (Attention vieux jeu ! Attention vieux jeu ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord !). Les garçons sont moins galants (et vas-y que je te siffle en te relookant sans gêne), et les filles vulgaires. Mince, dans son temps, on avait un tant soit peu de délicatesse et de respect ! Ah la jeunesse de nos jours ! Paf ! James se frappa le front sous le regard médusé des autres : voilà qu'il pensait et parlait comme son grand père ! Les autres élèves ne cessaient de le fixer étrangement, et ce fut encore pire quand il entra en classe.

Ah oui, j'allais omettre le plus important ! Encore une autre idée fantastique de Dumbledore. Il devait suivre les cours de son vénéré Rogue. Il lança un regard circulaire à la salle de potion, elle n'avait pas changé ! Si ce n'est que sous le pif crochu et les cheveux gras se cachait un homme et non une femme (rappelez vous, c'était sa mère à l'époque). James s'assit au fin fond de la salle de classe sous le regard perçant et sadique de son « professeur », mais aussi sous ceux de plus en plus insistants des autres élèves. Le sang monta rapidement aux oreilles de James qui détestait vraiment qu'on le considère comme une bête de cirque.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Ma sale tête ne vous revient pas ? beugla James, les joues rosies.

Bon nombre d'élèves s'en retournèrent dans leur coin, chuchotant des paroles incompréhensibles à leurs voisins qui hochaient la tête comme s'ils avaient compris. Seule une personne n'ôtait pas ses yeux de James. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et au regard pétillant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. James la fixa un moment, ne pouvant déchiffrer son expression captivée. Mais bientôt, une voix comme familière résonna aux oreilles de tous, et en particulier à celles de James. Les yeux de Rogue pétillèrent d'autant plus, sans que James ne puisse se l'expliquer vraiment. Il détourna son regard de la jeune fille, qui en fit de même par ailleurs, pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Un jeune homme roux très grand et dégingandé tirait un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais par le bras. Juste avant que James ne sache à quoi ressemble une crise cardiaque, le p'tit gars aux cheveux noirs s'exclama aux gens dans le couloir :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Ma sale tête ne vous revient pas ?

Puis il rentra de force dans la salle sous la poigne ferme de son ami. James ressentit à peu près la même chose que quand on met les doigts dans une prise (quoi ? personne n'a jamais fait ça ?), ou plutôt quand on fait de l'apnée sous la banquise (ça non plus ?), ou même quand on plonge dans une piscine où il n'y a pas d'eau (non ? Je sèche…). Enfin bref, une décharge électrique, un coup de batte sur le crâne, ce qu'on ressent quand les escaliers des dortoirs des filles se dérobent sous vos pieds pour se transformer en toboggan (non en fait, ça c'est plutôt marrant), James Potter venait de voir son portrait craché.

Deux gouttes d'eau…

Les cheveux ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes, le même corps de sportif, la même énergie nostalgique, mais une fougue et un caractère bien trempé pareil, c'était hallucinant et certainement pas de lui (James). Mais le plus aberrant c'était sans nul doute ses yeux… James s'était à moitié levé sans s'en rendre compte et fixait sans gêne ce garçon qui faisait de même sans esquisser de mouvements. L'échange dura quelques secondes, et pourtant le temps sembla s'arrêter entre les deux hommes.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit son… (il marqua une pause dans ses pensées) fils ? Et ses yeux émeraude, cette fougue si familière… ? Mais…

« Monsieur Potter, voulez vous bien vous asseoir ? demanda Rogue, (quoique ce fut plutôt un ordre), qui avait longuement observé l'échange avant de se décider à intervenir.

D'ailleurs, Severus s'amusa intérieurement quand il vit les deux Potter s'asseoir simultanément, le regard confus.

« Et pour votre intervention dans le couloir à l'instant, vous faites perdre un point à Gryffondor, on ne perturbe pas mes cours en hurlant des imbécillités à tout va, et en arrivant en retard de surplus !

James fronça les sourcils en se demandant si c'était bien à lui que Rogue d'adressait. Il n'était pas arrivé en retard… ou bien… le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés tapa du poing sur la table en répondant insolemment à son professeur :

« A Malefoy, vous lui enlevez des points quand il arrive en retard ?

« J'ai dit et je ne le répéterai pas monsieur Potter : asseyez vous, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, son nez crochu à deux centimètres de celui du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés (pauvre p'tit gars, tu n'es pas vraiment dans une bonne position).

James se prit un deuxième coup de poing mental (ben oui mental, vous croyez vraiment que c'est un vrai poing qui vient le frapper à chaque surprise ?) ! « Monsieur Potter », c'était bel et bien son fils…

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Au milieu du cours, alors qu'il était concentré à fond dans la contemplation de son fils, James frôla une nouvelle fois l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Harry Potter, vous pourriez être un tant soit peu concentré en cours ! Votre potion est orange ! J'avais demandé du bleu ! Votre tête gonflée n'arrive-t-elle décidément plus à assimiler des informations ? Et dire qu'un tel ballon de baudruche arrive à avoir un fan-club, incompréhensible… La célébrité ne fait décidément pas tout, Potter.

Pendant que son fils rougissait de colère, James s'appliqua à lancer un maléfice de colle perpétuelle sur les Serpentard qui se moquaient de son fils.

« Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que me l'avez répété, mais désolé mon cerveau trop « enflé » ne parvint pas à calculer un tel nombre…, lança le jeune Potter du même ton sarcastique.

James aurait même juré l'entendre murmurer malgré la distance « et en plus il yoyotte le vieux Servilus ». James sourit en coin puis se mordit la lèvre : Rogue cherchait à le pousser à bout. Une douce vengeance du père sur le fils, James n'en aurait pas demandé moins à Rogue.

« Et insolent qui plus est… vous ressemblez tant à votre père, Potter, une telle arrogance…

« Je vous défends de parler de mon père comme cela ! Il n'est même pas là pour se défendre !

« Bien sûr Potter, j'en consens, répondit Rogue toujours de cette même voix doucereuse. Et vous venez de faire perdre cinq autres points à Gryffondor par cette intervention prestigieuse, à rajouter à votre précieux palmarès…

« Non ! Vous m'avez provoqué ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix forte.

« Et voilà le caractère foudroyant de cette chère Lily Evans qui fait surface, vous n'avez pas que de votre père, votre mère vous a transmis sa fougue déstabilisante accompagnée de son souci si agaçant de justice…

James n'attendit pas la suite, après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois, faillit renverser des chaises, des chaudrons et des élèves, il sortit de la salle, fulminant. Rogue n'avait pas simplement essayé de provoquer Harry, il avait aussi voulu le pousser à bout, lui, James Potter. Il ouvrit le premier placard à balai qui lui passa sous la main (et oui de nos jours, les placards nous viennent sous la main, plus besoin de les chercher, il suffit de les siffler… si si), puis il se posa en équilibre sur un seau entre le produit WC et les serpillières. Les cheveux plaqués déplaqués par ses mains expertes, et ses lentilles résistant courageusement contre ses larmes de rage, James dans toute sa splendeur pensait à son fils.

Son fils… qui aurait cru qu'un jour le jeune et insouciant James Potter allait devenir père. Harry Potter, son fils… enfin pas tout à fait, celui de Lily aussi, le choc ! Il avait eu la chance d'avoir un enfant d'elle, elle était la mère de son fils.

James enfonça un peu plus sa tête au creux de ses épaules. Si Harry était né d'un amour entre Lily et lui même, pourquoi avait-il été assez idiot pour la rejeter ? Et que faisait-il tout seul sur un seau bancal à attendre que passent les minutes ? Il fallait qu'il retourne dans le passé et qu'ils passent à l'action tout de suite, pourquoi attendre des années pour faire un enfant ?

James se leva et poussa la porte du placard, tout vigoureux (les voix d'un mec sont impénétrables). Mais un « ouch » sonore et énervé retentit derrière la porte. James sortit tant bien que mal, son ardeur se brisant quelque peu. Harry se trouvait devant lui. Pour une raison inconnue (même de l'auteur), James sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et il se retint à l'épaule de son fils.

« Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry, retenant James d'une main, et se massant le front de l'autre.

« Non pas vraiment, répondit James, avec un sourire fébrile, la tête tourbillonnantes de pensées.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Et ils partirent clopin-clopan, vers l'infirmerie. Ces joyeux lurons parlèrent peu, trop étourdis par leurs bobos, ou bien étaient-ils tout simplement intimidés l'un par l'autre ? Mystères et boules de gomme…

Arrivés et installés sur de beaux lits blancs, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers James.

« Alors que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci monsieur Potter ? questionna-t-elle.

James lui fit des yeux dignes d'un crapaud, et l'infirmière se tourna d'un bloc vers Harry, espérant rattraper sa gaffe. James ne savait pas s'il était vraiment indispensable que Harry sache qu'il était son père.

Il souffla en pensant à ce qu'il aurait répondu : « je viens de faire l'humble connaissance de ma progéniture. J'ai aussi fait la surprenante découverte que je ne l'avais pas fait tout seul, mais avec la seule fille que j'ai repoussé dans ma vie, et qui maintenant ne voudra plus de moi pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Lily Evans si tu nous regardes ! Il va falloir que j'use de stratagèmes mesquins allant jusqu'à vicieux pour lui faire un enfant et ainsi ne pas perturber le futur, que je perturbe déjà par ma présence opportune. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je me doute que ça ne va pas être facile de récupérer la femme de ma vie avec une mentalité pareille. Vous avez tout compris ou faut-il que je recommence ? » (Vous avez en quelques lignes le résumé exhaustif de ce chapitre, R.D.V. pour la suite !). Pour toute réponse, il aurait eu un vague diagnostic impliquant un choix entre la prise d'antidépresseurs puissants ou la pure et simple euthanasie (un constant débat d'ailleurs, c'est interdit en France je le sais bien, mais arrivé à ce stade là… vous permettez je vais préparer l'aiguille).

James entendit un grommellement fait maison par Harry ressemblant à peu de choses près à : « une porte au milieu du chemin ». Les portes sont assez voraces quand elles le veulent. Quand madame Pomfresh se tourna vers lui, James sentit une bouffée de détresse l'envahir. Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie après avoir reçu son traitement. N'allait-il pas attendre son père le fils indigne ?

« Et vous monsieur… P… ieur (prolongation du mot monsieur), qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ?

« Vous dire bonjour, ça fait au moins vingt ans qu'on ne s'est vu, je vous devais bien ça ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais vous laisser travailler, à la revoyure !

Et il partit en courant à la recherche de son fils, laissant les yeux de l'infirmière briller d'émotion. Quand on pense à ce qu'il va lui arriver à ce pauvre petit…

James trouva Harry assis à la table des Gryffondor entouré de ses amis, dont la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il s'avança dignement, c'est à dire en essayant de ne pas sourire béatement, et en alignant un pas devant l'autre. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une conversation intelligente avec son fils. Faire sa connaissance, voir ce qu'il tient de lui, et ce qu'il avait bien pu recevoir de Lily. Il s'installa à côté de la jeune fille doucement, arrivant en cours de conversation passionnée.

« Malefoy était sidéré, il n'arrivait pas à décoller son gros censuré (pour vos oreilles délicates) de sa chaise, hilarant, merci Harry ! disait le grand garçon aux cheveux roux.

« Mais Ron, puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé ce sort aux Serpentards ! scanda Harry.

James sourit en coin, apparemment le sort de glu perpétuelle avait marché. Il s'éclaircit la gorge doucement, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ce qu'il allait faire après cette intelligible intervention. Il opta pour la phrase bateau un fois que les trois amis se furent tournés vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Heu… je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser pour la porte, ni de te remercier pour l'infirmerie.

« Ce n'est rien, en fait ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu madame Pomfresh. Quant à la porte, ça m'a remis les idées en place.

« A savoir, dans leur désordre habituel, j'espère que tu ne lui as pas pété des durites supplémentaires ! Ronald Weasley, enchanté.

James serra la main offerte.

« Heu… tu es le fils d'Arthur ?

« Oui, tu le connais ?

« Un ami de mon père, grommela James.

« Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et to… Ah non ! Pas encore ! Ron, tu viens avec moi cette fois-ci ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de leurs blagues idiotes et pas drôles !

Et Ron dut suivre Hermione dans sa course folle à travers la Grande Salle vers la table des Serpentard. Ces derniers s'en étaient, semble-t-il, pris à des premières années avec des bonbons « Canari ».

« Ron et Hermione sont préfets, et Hermione est très exigeante dans son rôle…

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai connues d'autres, répliqua James, faisant ainsi allusion à Lily.

« Bien.

Et la discussion battit son plein, car parti d'un « bien », le dialogue ne pouvait que se nouer facilement… Un sacré silence pouvant être inscrit dans le livre des records s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par leurs tintements de couverts. Brusquement, Harry releva la tête, plantant son regard au plus profond de l'âme de James. Celui-ci se laissa sonder pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Très longtemps après, Harry dit d'une voix sourde et lente :

« J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, une idée qui me trotte dans la tête qui a besoin d'être prouvée avant d'y être bien ancrée. Pour trouver cette réponse, il faut que j'aille dans le seul endroit où les loups garous sont amis des hommes, un lieu où on s'est débarrassé de ce mal qui nous **_hante_** et nous pourrit la vie, une pièce où quelque part un homme a été heureux grâce aux dangers encourus par ses amis. Quelque part où j'ai découvert des vérités, et où j'espère trouver celle-ci.

Et Harry se leva comme un piquet, ne lâchant pas le regard de James des yeux, et s'éloigna quand il se fut assuré que James avait saisi le message. Ce dernier avait compris, Harry voulait qu'il le rejoigne à la cabane hurlante. Mais son énigme le surprenait. Comment avait-il découvert le lougaroutisme de Remus et contre toute attente leur animagisme ? Il se frappa le front d'une main moite : un père ne confie-t-il jamais des secrets à son fils ?

…

James marchait tranquillement, s'attachant à enfoncer chacun de ses pas dans la terre meuble, laissant une empreinte profonde. Il fermait les yeux imprimant chaque image, chaque sensation dans son esprit, l'ancrant au plus profond de son être. Un long tunnel avec une lumière au bout, un escalier aux marches glissantes et irrégulières, puis un parquet poussiéreux, craquant et surtout douteux. Une chambre, un lit à baldaquin qui aurait plutôt servi de paillasson, et enfin une chaise massacrée. James s'assit au milieu de cette pièce, respirant à pleins poumons le doux parfum de renfermé et de vécu imprégnant la pièce. Vingt ans auparavant, c'était un loup garou qui vivait ici, terrorisant les habitants du village, aujourd'hui c'était James Potter qui faisait de la Cabane Hurlante un lieu de recueillement. Rien de tel que d'élire domicile dans un lieu ignoré et redouté de tous pour réfléchir, **_prévoir… _**Prévoir… ce mot tintait étrangement à ses oreilles, il avait beaucoup de projets. Des projets d'abord pour récupérer Lily (maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils avaient un avenir certain, plus aucune barrière ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'aimer), et ensuite, des projets de mariage, de procréation…

Harry marchait tranquillement, s'attachant à enfoncer chacun de ses pas dans la terre meuble, laissant une empreinte profonde. Il fermait les yeux imprimant chaque image, chaque sensation dans son esprit, l'ancrant au plus profond de son être. Un long tunnel avec une lumière au bout, un escalier aux marches glissantes et irrégulières, puis un parquet poussiéreux, craquant et surtout douteux. Une chambre, un lit à baldaquin qui aurait plutôt servi de paillasson, et enfin une chaise massacrée. Harry s'appuya au cadre de la porte, respirant à plein poumons le doux parfum de renfermé et de vécu imprégnant la pièce. Vingt ans auparavant, c'était un loup garou qui vivait ici, terrorisant les habitants du village, aujourd'hui c'était Harry Potter qui faisait de la Cabane Hurlante un lieu de recueillement. Rien de tel que d'élire domicile dans un lieu ignoré et redouté de tous pour réfléchir, **_prévoir… _**

Ce jeune homme assis au milieu de la pièce était son père, ou en tout cas quelque chose s'en approchant, il l'avait su en le regardant dans les yeux. Bon regard ne saurait mentir… Il devait lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte. Il était concentré dans ses pensées, et Harry dut faire un maximum de bruit pour obtenir une réaction de sa part. James releva brusquement la tête, ouvrant la bouche légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, une réaction se faisant longuement désirer quelque part dans ses yeux et sa tête.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, s'était-il trompé encore une fois ? N'était-ce pas son père ? Possible, il avait fait l'erreur tant de fois !

Non ! Qui d'autre qu'un maraudeur aurait pu déchiffrer son énigme, qui d'autre connaissait cet endroit ? James Potter, c'était lui…

Il s'approcha de son procréateur hagard le pas hésitant, lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible. James sourit, mais ne comprit pas cette réaction. C'était comme si Harry ne l'avait jamais vu et ne le reverrait jamais… et cela il ne le comprenait pas…

Quelques souvenirs plus tard, et sur un de leurs nombreux délires, James et Harry se levèrent, les joues rosies, l'air niais de celui qui est heureux, et les yeux brillants de joie.

« Tu n'avais pas cours cette aprèm j'espère ? Questionna James, l'air soudain soucieux.

Une nouvelle fibre était née en lui : celle d'un père…

« Si, mais je préfère mille fois passer une après midi avec toi qu'avec cette vieille chouette de Trelawney !

Une nouvelle fibre était née en lui : celle d'un fils…

« Alors ne tardons pas pour le diner, j'ai une faim de loup !

Harry saisit le sous-entendu, et sourit de malice. James comprit le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Ainsi, ils sortirent de la cabane hurlante d'un regard entendu. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit clairement qu'ils étaient père et fils, pas besoin de se le dire… ces choses là se comprennent, mais ne se disent pas.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur Harry, visiblement inquiets et soulagés de son retour. Tandis que James se retrouva projeté en avant par un violent coup dans le dos, puis relevé et enfin étouffé par des bras massifs. Hagrid l'étreignait avec force comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oh James, mon jeune ami, tu vas bien ? Pas trop secoué ? Alors ça te fait quel age tout ça ? 15 ? 16 ?

« 15 !

« Tu n'étais pas encore avec Lily à cette époque ?

« Non je viens juste de la jeter à cause de… de sa… de sa condition, expliqua James, gêné et très mal à l'aise, comme si tout le monde l'écoutait et allait le juger.

Hagrid marqua une pause, comme pour remettre la chronologie en place dans sa tête, puis dit d'un ton bourru :

« Je te comprends, tiens, avec une enfance pareille. T'en fais pas va, elle t'aime la belle, il suffit juste de trouver les bons arguments. Lily c'n'est pas une fille comme les autres, trouve son faible. Tiens, mais qui nous voilà ! Harry, mon garçon, tu vas bien ?

« Et comment !

Harry souriait… un geste si simple, si banal, mais si beau et si rare chez ce jeune. Hélas, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, James repartirait bientôt… quoique…

Ils dînèrent avec James comme si c'était le dernier, comme c'était le dernier…

James parcourait les couloirs d'un pas léger et volatile, il se sentait invincible, indestructible, (avec le costume rouge et le i jaune sur la poitrine, le petit masque noir à la façon Zorro) c'est pourquoi il se baladait dans Poudlard la nuit, il n'avait pas peur, peur de rien, scared of nothing… Il ne sursauta même pas quand il entendit des voix doucereuses résonner dans une salle proche, au contraire engaillardi par une curiosité incroyable, il se faufila entre les statues borgnes, et se colla au mur tel une ombre suivant son maître. Et écouta :

« Je le sais bien Ginny, mais il me rappelle tant ce que je n'ai pas encore accompli et qu'il faudra que j'accomplisse bientôt, tu connais la prophétie maintenant : « … ». C'est comme cela et pas autrement. Il suffirait d'un sort, un unique et simple sort pour le tuer, pour que tout ailles mieux, pour que la paix revienne, que des familles cessent de se faire tuer, détruire, pour que vengeance soit faite. Mais voilà, ce courage, le courage d'un héros, je ne l'ai pas, je ne me sens pas capable d'accomplir ce sort. Ce serait si simple d'être moldu, inconnu de tous, limite transparent, monsieur « passe partout » en somme, que ça soit un autre qui accomplisse cette mission…

James avait compris vite fait, ayant déjà eu vent par Dumbledore de ce qui se passait dans ce temps, en tout cas, les grandes lignes (histoire qu'il soit à la page).

Il avait eu une idée, un éclair de génie ! Mais oui, la solution était si simple !

Il se leva et se rendit à la salle sur Demande, la solution en ligne de mire. Il pensa bien fort à son idée à s'en faire exploser les méninges. Puis il fonça à l'intérieur…

James courrait au terrain de Quidditch, armé de son seul courage, et sa seule angoisse, s'explosant les poumons et les muscles à chaque foulée… à ce rythme il ne resterait bientôt plus grand chose de James Potter tel qu'il l'avait toujours été… c'était pas facile d'être père en fait.

Harry volait, cherchant le vif d'or, une ride décorant son front couvert de sueur. James s'assit dans la plus haute tribune, celle où jamais personne n'allait à cause des courants d'air. S'asseyant le menton dans les mains, il observait son fils volant comme si c'était une seconde nature.

James tenait une boule de verre entre ses doigts. Il en était plutôt fier, il avait mis tout son être dans la confection de cette boule.

Savourant son bonheur au rythme des encouragements du stade, James se fit surprendre par une gerbe de flamme apparaissant à sa gauche (côté du passé). James su que c'était le moment, il soupira, posa la boule sur le gradin avec toute la délicatesse dont il était doté… un dernier regard vers Harry Potter, son fils, une fois de plus victorieux avec le vif d'or en bout de bras.

James disparut dans un coup de vent en touchant le phénix flamboyant…

Harry avait insisté pour que les autres partent sans lui, lui permettant ainsi d'être seul pour retrouver son père, James Potter… son père quoi !

Sortant des vestiaires, il attrapa son balai et donna une impulsion sur le sol. Se pouvait-il qu'on se sente aussi léger, était-ce possible ? Un sentiment de telle sérénité existait-il sur cette planète de fous ? Comme quoi la famille était bel et bien ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde. Un générateur de ce mot en sept lettres (le 7 est un nombre mystique) : le BONHEUR…

Les amis aussi pardi ! Mais les amis, ce n'est pas une deuxième famille ?

C'était si simple une famille, Harry se promit de rendre le sienne aussi heureuse que faire se peut… « S'il vivait assez longtemps pour en fonder une ». Et bam ! Ne prettant aucune attention à ce qui passait devant son nez, Harry avait foncé tout droit et volontairement dans un poteau digne de ce nom (résonance, acier et tout le bazar). Et belle position qu'il avait adopté, dans le cercle au bout du poteau (car ce n'est pas un poteau électrique, c'est le poteau de Quidditch) (vous avez un quota pour le mot « poteau » ?) (je t'ai sonné toi ? Lisez l'histoire de Poudlard et vous verrez que l'électricité ne sert à rien dans le monde de la magie !!!), bref, dans le cercle du poteau, je ne préfère pas décrire la posture de ce pauvre malheureux, même étant fille, j'imagine que ça fait très mal…Il chercha une position « confortable », mission pas très aisée étant donné qu'il tenait son balai rattrapé à temps dans la main gauche, le poteau dans la main droite, et qu'entre tout ça, la nature s'acharnait à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'enfants plus tard… « S'il avait un plus tard ». La tête en bas, il parvint à détecter une lumière étrange sur le gradin le plus haut. Mu par un instinct de curiosité, il enchaîna les figures complexes et ô combien déplacées. Il parvint à se dresser sur son balai sans trop de dommages. Quelques rafales de vent plus tard, Harry se posa sur le gradin sus nommé. Sagement en vue sur un des bancs, une boule nébuleuse se tenait. Harry sentit une douce chaleur entre ses doigts lorsqu'il l'a prit. Une désagréable sensation l'envahit… c'était une prophétie… Il la retourna pour en lire l'étiquette.

_« Harry Potter – Voldemort Contre prophétie »._

Harry hésita… Devait-il l'entendre seul ou en compagnie de Dumbledore ?

Un sentiment égoïste s'empara tout entier de son être et dans sa rage égocentrique, il jeta la boule qui alla se briser à terre. Une silhouette d'un blanc nacré aux yeux immenses, ceux de James, en sortit doucement et s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Harry, sous le coup de l'émotion, tomba sur le sol :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième moi.Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucune d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Cette prophétie tu dois réaliser.

Sans pour autant abréger

Ta propre vie ou celle du mage noir.

Car tu es égal à son pouvoir ;

Il n'est donc pas à craindre,

Tu peux le vaincre.

Pour cela tu dois accomplir mes dires :

Quand mourra le septième mois, le mage noir tu trouveras.

Invincibles par la protection de tes aînés

Car un ange tu seras.

Et de l'innocence d'un ange tu le marqueras.

Jamais plus il ne fera usage de sorcellerie,

Car il sera devenu un moldu, un homme sans magie.

Alors le monde sera débarrassé de ce mal instauré

Depuis trop d'années… »

L'apparition fantomatique de James sembla perdre de sa luminosité et redevenir plus humaine. Elle tendit une autre boule à un Harry troublé. Soulagé d'avoir peut-être trouvé une solution à tout ce qui le hante depuis si longtemps, il fut soudain soucieux de la suite des événements. Harry tendit les mains vers la silhouette et la boule devint réelle en roulant entre ses doigts. Dès que le chaud de la sphère glissa sur sa paume, le fantôme se volatilisa. Questionnant le globe du regard, Harry le jeta à terre. Un James plus vrai semblant en sortit et commença à parler calmement avec un petit pétillement dans le regard.

« Tu sais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es. Et pourtant, j'ignore tout de toi, mais je n'ai pas de peine à imaginer que toi tu me connais mieux, ce n'est pas rien d'avoir passé les quinze dernières années ensemble ! J'ai un aveu à te faire : au début, quand je ne savais pas la raison de mon envoi ici, je trouvais cela sans intérêt. C'est vrai à quoi ça servait tout seul d'aller dans le futur, il aurait fallu la fameuse bande des Maraudeurs pour être heureux ici ! En fait j'espère t'avoir donné un nouvel espoir, en tout cas toi tu m'en as donné un… Ne sois plus malheureux, tu vas gâcher les plus belles années de ta vie. Quand tu as un coup de blues, pense aux plus belles images, aux plus beaux souvenirs ou rêves que tu as pu avoir la chance de vivre. Pense aux autres, à tes amis, à ta famille, à ta mère notamment. Lily est une jeune femme formidable. Nous sommes là, et nous le serons toujours tu sais… On se revoit dans vingt ans fils. »

Et dans un défilé d'images floues montrant les années Maraudeurs, James disparut pour de bon. Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Son père était parti, il ne savait pas qu'il mourrait quelques années plus tard, il parlait de lui comme s'il vivrait une éternité.

Après quelques minutes de lamentations, Harry releva soudain les yeux : James avait raison, lui et sa mère seraient toujours là… il suffisait de fermer les yeux…

On croirait que c'est la fin, qu'on sait ce qu'il va se passer. James va aimer Lily, Lily va aimer James. C'est écrit… Ils vont se marier, ils vont avoir un enfant, et mourir dans l'honneur un an plus tard. C'est écrit… Harry va grandir et sauver le monde en tuant Voldemort, le ramenant à l'état de moldu inoffensif. C'est écrit… Et la vie continue son bonhomme de chemin.

Etait-ce nécessaire de le dire ?

Mais ce n'est pas la fin…

_Voilà je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu penser de ce chapitre ; moi personnellement, je n'en pense pas grand-chose. M'est d'avis que vous avez imaginer tout autre chose, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et voilà le résultat. Mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Bonjour ! Je vous dois bien ça ! Je m'excuse je m'excuse je m'excuse… ça fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté, vous devez m'en vouloir, mais les études parisiennes me prennent plus de temps que je ne le pensais. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours quelque chose qui va pas pour écrire un peu : soit j'ai pas le temps tout simplement à cause de mes études, soit quand j'ai miraculeusement un peu de temps, les ordinateurs ne sont pas disponibles. Alors, je me suis décidée à me prendre une après midi de vacance pour écrire la fin de mon chapitre. Eh vi, alors que j'ai des partielles à réviser et un tas de choses à faire, moi j'écris… Ma faiblesse… Alala, mais bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je dois quand même un peu bosser, et puis je crois que vous attendez surtout les réponses aux reviews. Alors laissons place… _

_Petit Post-Scriptum : je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre, mais ne m'en voulez pas si je mets du temps mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot, et le weekend quand je rentre chez moi je n'ai pas forcément envie de me mettre sur l'ordi mais plutôt de passer du temps avec ma famille et mes amis. Je suis confuse, mais je fais passer ma vie avant celle de Harry Potter. Désolée, cette année tout se joue… en tout cas, merci de votre compréhension et de votre patience d'ange, je vous aime tous grosses bises…_

_Autre petit PS : merci aux lecteurs qui arrivent à connaître mes lectures par le biais de ma fic, vous m'avez étonnée sur le coup là, alors je réponds OUI J'ETAIS EN PLEINE LECTURE DE MARC LEVY A CETTE EPOQUE, je vous le conseille…_

_Eihposenna._

_« Lola : Eh bien ça me fait plaisir que tu sois restée, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser de côté ce que j'ai commencé. Ca fait bizarre que tu me souhaites une bonne rentrée (je t'en remercie d'ailleurs elle a été difficile mais ce fut un douloureux moment à passer c'est tout) quand on sait que cette fameuse rentrée a eu lieu des mois et des mois auparavant. Ca passe vite ! Bises la miss._

_« Sirius69 : désolée la suite n'est pas venue très vite je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois. Tu ne sauras qu'à la fin pourquoi il s'éloigne d'elle. J'espère que tu as aimé ce voyage dans le futur._

_« Olen et Cow : oui j'ai beaucoup aimé « sept jours pour une éternité » c'était vraiment captivant. Bon vent !_

_« Elod : les amis je vous présente officiellement la lectrice la plus chieuse de ma fic ! Celle que vous devez soutenir dans sa lutte pour me faire poster les chapitres plus vite ! Elle va jusque lire mes brouillons dans ma chambre quand elle est de visite ! Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec ma fic, elle est pas fraîche ma fic ? _

_« Sadesirius : tu n'es pas la seule à te demander pourquoi James repousse Lily, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. En tout cas, tu ne perds pas ta place de « lectrice très perspicace », tu restes au niveau je suis impressionnée, en tout cas tu as raison, James va changer d'avis envers Lily, mais maintenant c'est elle qui va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, mais là c'est le retour du comique, on abandonne enfin le tragico-nostalgique. Et tu sais quoi, tu as l'heureuse chance d'être la seule à savoir ça, car qui irait lire les reviews destinées aux autres ? T'en as de la chance ! Grosses bises ma bizarre !_

_« Mariecool : alors toi, j'adore comment tu t'exprimes, une vraie bouffée d'air frais ! Merci de m'avoir fait sourire comme une idiote devant mon ordi !_

_« Severia Dousbrune_ _: eh vi, la mission de Lily c'est de mettre le p'tit Harry au monde, eh vi tout le monde aura sa mission dans la famille Potter, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !_

_« Hedwige93 : hey la fan de Jamel, tu lui dis rien hein, je lui avais promis de pas le faire mais c'était trop tentant… Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas à partir du chapitre 3, on va dire que ce qui suit le chapitre 3n'a jamais été prévu, j'ai écrit tout ça un peu au fil des touches et de mon humeur. Mais à partir de ce chapitre on revient dans le comique, fini le tragique et la nostalgie. _

_« Cecilia et Steph : merci pour vos reviews, la voici votre suite !_

_Voilou c'est fini pour les reviews, merci beaucoup de me reviewer les amis. Grosses bises à vous et à la prochaine !_


	9. On rencontre sa destinée souvent par les...

**Chapitre 8 : on rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter… **

Lily jouait distraitement avec ses boucles rousses, une fois suçotant le bout de sa plume, l'autre fois, s'appliquant à la faire vibrer entre ses doigts. Pensive, elle cherchait des idées pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Et dès que l'une d'entre elles se pointait **_enfin_**, elle écrivait à une allure déconcertante les étapes de transformations d'animagi. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas bien nombreuses. Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par un certain James Potter. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par James Potter. Ca il en était hors de question ! Ce n'était toujours qu'un idiot de binoclard décoiffé à deux balles. Pfff oublier un mec, qui a dit que c'était facile ? Qu'il parle tout de suite ou se taise à jamais ! … hum. C'était avant le drame bien sûr : Lily prit une décision. Le problème fondamental d'après elle était James. Puisque James il y avait, vivre avec il le fallait. Et autant commencer dès maintenant, elle laissa tomber plumes, encre et bouquins, et se leva comme seul le vent sait le faire (quelqu'un a-t-il un violon dans l'assistance ?). Lily attrapa son sac d'entraînement et fila en direction du stade de Quidditch : c'était parti pour une bonne heure de sport intensif. Ben oui sa conception profonde de la vie avec James Potter, c'était tout simplement se rapprocher de son élément… et en faire sien. Quelques échauffements, des tours de terrain au galop, enchaînements en tous genres, bref, un vrai cocktail de bonheur ! Au diable Potter, ce stade est à moi ! A la fin de son interlude sportif, Lily souffla de contentement. Ca lui faisait toujours un bien fou de courir, elle aimait courir.

Récupérant son sac resté dans l'herbe, Lily alla s'asseoir dans le gradin le plus haut pour regarder son coucher de soleil rituel. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y rencontra le susnommé Potter… Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il avait vu trop de choses en peu de temps. Lily tenta donc de rebrousser chemin quand…

Impressionnant Lily, tu es très douée, je ne te savais pas capable de telles choses… enfin je veux dire, je sais que tu en es capable, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu le pouvais, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas très sportive… enfin ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le physique, tu es même parfaite de ce côté-là. Bon on prend une profonde inspiration et on reprend : tu es vraiment belle quand tu t'entraînes, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, voilà ce que je voulais dire, uh… conclut-il d'une voix vraiment pas assurée.

James avait dit tout ça très rapidement, d'une voix timide et hésitante comme Lily ne lui connaissait pas, en évitant soigneusement son regard et se grattant la tête comme s'il essayait de disparaître.

Lily devait-elle prendre cette tirade comme une tentative de se faire pardonner ou comme un autre essai de la prendre pour une idiote ? Elle opta pour la seconde solution. Et James sut aux yeux de la belle que rien de bon n'en découlerait. Il avait fait une erreur ? Les gars en ont encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les filles…

Tu as épié mon entraînement ? demanda Lily d'une voix étonnamment calme quand on prenait en compte le flamboiement de ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas exactement le mot que je choisirais ma belle…

Et James sut par ce simple mot qu'il ne venait que d'attiser encore plus le feu…

Mais quel idiot, tu croyais peut-être qu'elle allait te reprendre comme cela, alors que ça ne fait qu'une toute petite journée que tu lui as dit « je veux que tu disparaisses ». Non mais tu pensais à quoi quand tu lui as dit ça ? Conclusion : ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de récupérer Lily. Le mal est bien plus profond que ça, ce n'était pas de la simple attirance, c'était bien de l'amour…

Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux occupations d'un « ange » ?

Autant commencer tout de suite, Plan A déclenché !...

Lily, quand je t'ai dit ça, j'avais de bonnes raisons, je ne sais pas si un jour je serais capable de les dévoiler, mais crois moi sur parole, les choses ont changé, j'ai changé, je veux me faire pardonner, je… Lily… je suis fou de toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré…

…Lui avouer ses sentiments le plus simplement du monde.

Tu peux toujours t'accrocher pour que je te rende la tache facile Potter… Tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois.

Et elle partit sac sur l'épaule, rage au cœur.

Touché, coulé. Echec du plan A.

Bien, puisque la tache allait lui être rendue difficile, autant avoir le cœur accroché. James ne baissa pas les bras, et mit au point ses plans d'attaque en rentrant au château, calquant ses pas sur l'herbe encore aplatie par ceux de Lily. Il sourit en coin… Lily était une fille inaccessible semblait-il, elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement… Tant mieux, James aimait les défis.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il trouva la moitié des Gryffondor affalés dans les fauteuils de velours rouge, se faisant griller des chamallos dans la cheminée. James les regarda tous avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, et pile à ce moment Sirius descendit les escaliers (tatatin) (sans sa casser la figure) (c'est un événement qu'il faut fêter). James lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et là Sirius rayonna (non ce n'est pas dû au chamallo qui venait de prendre violemment feu). Il commença à courir au ralenti, cheveux dans le vent, sourire dentifrice au visage. James fit de même, bousculant la horde de filles qui entouraient déjà son séducteur endurci préféré (toujours Sirius), et ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un « dans mes bras grand fou » mutuel… le public en délire se leva d'un seul mouvement, et applaudit, cria… hum. Revenons à des choses plus civilisées : ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre très amicalement, après c'est une autre affaire… ils eurent une attitude dépassant les limites de la bienséance que je ne retranscrirai pas ici conformément à l'article 1986 circulaire 502 qui dit que le statut d'auteur implique certaines limites dans la pudeur, maintenant je vous ai donné assez de pistes pour imaginer… ( ! ).

Ahhh, ça fait bien plaisir de retrouver mon James d'avant ! Tu m'as manqué darling !

Un mois plus tard, décembre, à deux semaines des vacances de Noël…

Mais Lily puisque je te dis que je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! Je me suis juste trompé de produits !

JAMES ! Lai-sse-moi-tran-quill-Euh ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta misérable face de vermisseau, tu m'as bien comprise ?

James avait encore fait une gaffe, quand on était amoureux, on ne sait pas si facilement si prendre avec l'élue de son cœur. Seulement, plus il essayait de la récupérer, plus elle le jetait, plus il l'aimait !

Les cheveux on ne peut plus bleu-criard jurant horriblement avec la peau laiteuse et les taches de rousseurs, Lily dans toute sa splendeur prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner. Enfin pas si tranquillement que ça après tout…

Mais Lil', combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que mon but n'était pas de te rendre les cheveux bleus, mais plutôt de leur donner une odeur de bleuet, dit James d'un ton dramatique (légèrement) amplifié. Comment me faire disculper ?

Lily réfléchit un instant, un rictus vicieux se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres :

Tu ferais tout pour te faire pardonner ? Absolument tout ?

Tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux ! s'exclama James, le regard brillant d'espoir.

Monte sur la table, ordonna Lily, finissant sa tasse de chocolat.

Sur… la table ? répéta James, l'air ahuri, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, et désignant la dénommée du doigt.

Lily acquiesça. James s'exécuta avec un drôle de pressentiment. Il le sentait mal le coup là. Toute la Grande Salle le avait les yeux rivés sur lui, frémissant d'impatience. (Pas les yeux, pas la Grande Salle, les élèves). « Qu'avait-il prévu cette fois-ci ? » était la question qui clignotait dans tous les esprits des sorciers.

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant tu as dix secondes pour convaincre…

Et encore, elle est tolérante ! intervint Rose, montre parée. Prêt monsieur Potter ?

Ben je crois que je n'ai pas trop le ch…

Partez !

Alors Lily, heu tu es la jeune fille la plus belle, la plus incroyable, la plus intelligente, la plus gentille, la plus douce que la terre ait jamais eu le bonheur de porter. Tous les hommes tombent fous amoureux de toi. Tu as les yeux émeraudes les plus beaux au monde, et ta peau semble si douce qu'on pourrait presque la comparer à de la soie. (Lily faisait des grands moulinets de la main, comme pour passer les choses traditionnelles, le public sifflait, un peu plus d'originalité James !). Tu as le même caractère qu'un volcan, (Lily releva vivement la tête, et les huées cessèrent), on ne peut jamais savoir quand tu vas exploser, et combien de temps ça va durer, combien de victimes vont subir, et pourtant quand tu es calme, tout le monde se rapproche de toi, car on sait combien tu peux nous apporter de bonheur. (Lily sourit à cette comparaison) (Rose fit signe à Lily que les dix secondes étaient largement dépassées, mais Lily ne lui permit pas d'interrompre ce discours aussi curieux que flatteur voire craquant…). Pas une seule fille au monde ne t'arrive à la cheville. Et tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde si tu pouvais m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire, aussi rayonnant soit-il, promesse d'un pardon sans égal, signe qu'enfin nous pourrions nous entendre. Et je ne te demande pas pardon simplement pour cette coloration. Car je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle était belle et bien le fruit d'une farce, pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais attirer ton attention. Non, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai osé te dire et qui t'a tant blessée, je te demande pardon d'avoir été si cruel avec toi. Pardon pour tout Lily, un jour je t'expliquerai.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Rose, toute excitée par un tel discours.

Parce que maintenant c'est encore trop tôt.

Lily ne bougea pas d'un poil, mille paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle était comme sonnée, si elle s'attendait à ça ! James l'aimait-il réellement tout compte fait ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'avouerait pas si facilement vaincue…

La belle a perdu l'usage de la parole, et tout autre activité motrice, que faire cher Remus ? intervint avec brio le jeune Black, une main sur l'oreille, et l'autre comme portant un micro.

Je me le demande mon très cher Sirius, je me le demande, continua Remus. Monsieur Potter, la gent demoiselle ne semble pas convaincue par votre speech, veuillez être plus démonstratif je vous prie pendant que je lance un petit sort de confusion sur nos chers professeurs.

A vos ordres, général Lupin ! répondit James, avec un salut de soldat.

Et James commença à se dandiner au centre de la table, enchaînant figures acrobatiques et ô combien démesurées. Non, il n'oserait pas ? Si…

… il leur faisait un strip tease ! oO (choquée).

Fermer les yeux, les rouvrir, non non elle ne rêvait pas. Une cape lancée dans la foule en délire. Puis une chaussure reçue en pleine figure par une hystérique hurlant d'une voix criarde « je t'aime James épouse moi » j'ai nommé Sirius Black. Et enfin la veste, la cravate… la chemise… la che-mi-se ! Ouah ! Lily ne l'imaginait pas si musclé. Ben vi ma cocotte, tu l'avais mise où ta tête ? Le quidditch, c'est un beau sport, mais le plus important c'est que ça donne une belle musculature. Lève un peu les yeux de tes bouquins de temps en temps, voilà, bienvenue sur Terre.

Hummm il y avait de quoi baver d'admiration.

Eh ! Pas trop loin bonhomme, et les âmes sensibles t'y as pensé ? Lily se jeta telle une furie sur la table, moitié riant moitié en colère, récupérant son uniforme au passage.

Ca va, ça suffit, tu es pardonné… en tout cas pour la coloration, cesse ton numéro, ne choque pas les premières années… on sait que tu es le plus beau, pas besoin de le rappeler !

Désolée les amis, mais le reste au numéro suivant ! On se retrouve au prochain épisode pour de nouvelles aventures !

Et, victorieux, James engagea une sortie de scène sous les vivas du public. (« une autre une autre »). Il voulut aider Lily à descendre de la table, mais à peine avait-il amorcé une descente qu'elle lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

La fin c'est pour moi seule, rien que pour moi…

Et à James d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Potter ! Evans ! Que faites-vous sur la table de Gryffondor ? Potter vous vous croyez où ? Evans rendez lui ses habits, et tous les deux dans mon bureau ! Et que ça saute ! s'époumona madame Rogue.

Cela faisait une heure que les remontrances éclataient en tous sens : « belles images des préfets en chef… idées saugrenues… coloration bleue… à moitié nu… etc etc etc ». Les professeurs avaient été particulièrement étonnés d'une telle attitude venant de deux de leurs meilleurs élèves. Certains avaient fini par conclure « ils ont quinze ans il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse », mais « il ne faut pas non plus qu'elle se fasse dans l'enceinte de l'école, et l'image de Pourdlard ? Et les plus jeunes ? Vous vous rendez compte ? ». Bref, beaucoup de points en moins, et le directeur avait décidé de leur infliger une retenue commune avec madame Rogue, sans oublier qu'ils auraient un discours public à énoncer devant toute la Grande Salle.

Heure cruciale de la retenue Evans-Potter, Potter-Evans, round 1 :

Idiot de service !

Choucroute farcie !

Banane !

Patate !

Sale bonhomme !

Espèce rare de furie !

Arrête de dire que je suis une furie Potter sinon je te fais manger ce râteau par les oreilles !

Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire que je t'aie comparée à un volcan il y a quelques heures, et je te ferais dire que le râteau je me le suis déjà mangé en beauté l'autre soir !

Lily sourit sarcastiquement à James, comme pour le féliciter de sa trouvaille. Puis continuant à ratisser la terre d'une merveilleuse plante mangeuse d'hommes (et non de femmes), son sourire se transforma en contentement. Oui, elle avait été flattée que James la compare à un volcan, car elle avait exactement le même caractère. Il la connaissait bien ce p'tit bonhomme tout compte fait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, était-il sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait tout recommencer entre eux, tout reprendre à zéro ? Peut-être… mais elle voulait en être vraiment sûre avant de lui retomber dans les bras si vite. On va le faire mariner ce décoiffé…

Comme si ça m'amusait de jardiner à cette heure-ci, avec toi de surplus ! s'exclama Lily, plantant rageusement son râteau dans le sol.

Tu me blesses Lil'. Je suis perdu, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi mon âme sœur ? répliqua James d'une voix théâtralement tragique, la main sur le front, faisant mine de tomber.

Arrête de faire l'idiot ! ordonna Lily avec une once de rire dans la voix. On doit tout finir avant que Rogue ne revienne, sinon c'est une autre retenue qui nous attend. Et il en est hors de question !

Bien mademoiselle, « il faut cultiver notre jardin » (Candide de Voltaire) !

Round 2 :

Et pendant les deux heures de retenue, ils ne dirent mot. C'était un silence pesant, une nuit froide d'hiver, et la demi-lune les éclairait faiblement… (vous imaginez l'ambiance ?)… mais plus pour longtemps…

Arggg, lâche moi, mais lâche moi idiot ! cria Lily entre les arrrggg et les uh.

Quoi encore ? Je suis tranquille dans mon coin et on trouve encore à me crier dessus !

Pas toi imbécile ! C'est une plante mangeuse de femmes celle là !

James se précipita vers la plante, mais que faire quand on a pas de baguette à part prier ? Il décida donc d'attraper les bras de Lily et de la tirer dans l'autre sens. Mais la plante était vorace, et Lily en eut vite marre.

Bon maintenant ça suffit, je t'ai dit de me LACHER !

Un grand éclair sembla toucher la plante, et après avoir reçu cette décharge électrique haute tension, elle cracha Lily et sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même. James, quant à lui, avait été projeté à l'autre bout de la serre. Lily se redressa dignement, épousseta ses vêtements, puis regarda la plante de haut en ajoutant un : « ha » (comme dans les films). Mue par une générosité sans bornes, elle se dirigea lentement vers James pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Il avait l'air un peu sonné, mais aussi très admiratif :

Heu, Lily la prochaine fois, préviens moi quand tu fais tes trucs d'ange ( **o:)** ), que je me prépare, déclara James, se passant la main dans les cheveux, sans doute pour essayer de les recoiffer.

Pourquoi ? Pour que tu partes, et n'assistes pas à ça ? demanda Lily d'une voix cassante.

Un silence critique s'installa entre eux. James était tout simplement trop choqué pour bouger ou parler. Lily croisait les bras, blessée et colérique. Heureusement, le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard, passant le potager au peigne fin.

C'est bien, vous pouvez disposer, dit madame Rogue, les dents grinçantes et le regard déçu.

Bonne soirée professeur, dirent-ils en chœur.

Round 3 :

Arrivés dans la salle commune vide, les deux jeunes gens se quittèrent avec un simple regard, pour se diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Lily se coucha avec le sentiment d'avoir peut-être fait une bêtise : pourquoi l'avait-elle remballé comme cela ? Peut-être avait-il des bonnes intentions à son égard… peut-être avait-il réellement changé ? Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il était nettement plus frivole, plus sympathique, « plus mieux » en résumé ! C'était comme si le James dont elle était raide dingue était revenu…

James, quant à lui, ne se coucha pas, il avait trouvé un mot de ses camarades de dortoir :

« _Dernière séance d'entraînement prévue ce soir. Stop. Rendez-vous Cabane Hurlante. Stop. Devons tout mettre au point pour la grande première. Stop. Ne pas réveiller Remus, ne doit pas savoir maintenant ! Stop. Aussi et surtout, se fondre dans le décor, avons déjà pris la cape d'invisibilité. Eh fais pas cette tête nous en avions beaucoup plus besoin que toi, débrouilles toi ! Attention ce message va s'autodétruire dans 5-4-3-2-1… »._

Et le bout de papier s'enflamma entre ses doigts. James prit sa cape et s'enroula dedans, espérant peut-être passer inaperçu dans la nuit noire faisant rage au dehors.

A chaque pas accompli, il se sentait devenir plus confiant, plus heureux, plus serein. Les maraudeurs arrivaient au terme d'un projet qui leur tenait particulièrement à cœur : ils allaient bientôt pouvoir soutenir Remus lors de ses transformations. Ils avaient décidé de devenir des Animagi, aucun risque que le loup garou ne les attaque sous cette forme. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an et demi qu'ils s'entraînaient, Sirius, Peter et lui bien sûr. Au début, cela avait été relativement simple, voire enfantin. Mais dès le début de cette année, la cadence et la difficulté s'étaient accrues. Les deux ou trois soirées par semaine qu'ils passaient à se concentrer les épuisaient effroyablement, sans oublier le Quidditch et les cours qui les achevaient. Cela avait bien duré deux mois. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi, étant épuisés, ils avaient eu beaucoup de peine à rester aimable avec tout le monde. Vous comprenez leurs attitudes des premiers chapitres. Ne les blâmez pas, c'était vraiment intensif comme programme.

Arrivé devant le saule cogneur, James chercha une branche morte et appuya sur la racine.

Mais à peine entré dans le tunnel, l'arbre s'immobilisait de nouveau…

Round 4 :

… Lily venait à son tour d'appuyer sur la racine. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et était donc descendue pour réfléchir à son aise. Elle était dans la salle commune quand James en était sorti. Ayant attrapé ses chaussures et sa cape, elle l'avait suivi sans aucune hésitation. Cela faisait longtemps, (depuis qu'elle avait fait un détour chez les élémentaux), qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient.

Elle suivit James jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, et s'arrêta à bonne distance, c'est-à-dire derrière une porte, pour suivre l'entretien des maraudeurs :

Ah mon Jamesounet, te voilà ! Alors comment était cette retenue ? La belle t'a-t-elle enfin pardonné ? Vous êtes vous déclarés mutuellement votre flamme ?

Tu parles de Lily ou de Rogue ? (ça fait bizarre de dire Rogue au féminin) demanda James, s'asseyant aux côtés de ses deux amis.

Madame Rogue voyons ! Tu lui as enfin dit que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur, et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis d'un coup (d'ailleurs faudra nous le dire aussi à tes potes hein ?) ? A quand les petits James et Lily ?

Sirius, je vous ai dit qu'un jour je vous dirai pourquoi, mais pas maintenant, on a quelque chose de plus important à faire je crois ? répondit James d'une voix grinçante, désirant changer de sujet au plus vite.

Bien, je déclare la réunion des maraudeurs et animagi en titre ouverte !

Lily se mit une main sur la bouche. Des animagi ? Non ? Elle avait mal entendu… Elle se pencha un peu pour constater que Sirius tenait un parchemin et notait tout.

Notre seul et unique projet, et bien sûr celui qui est à l'origine de tout ce travail acharné, c'est notre cher et tendre Remus Lupin. On va enfin pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses soirées lougaroutisme, et comme ça il ne sera plus malheureux.

Quand va-t-on lui annoncer Sirius, hein dit ? demanda Peter, tremblant d'excitation, ou était-ce de la peur ?

Il doit se transformer pendant les vacances de Noël, il est hors de question de le laisser se morfondre dans son coin. C'est pourquoi on va tout faire pour se faire inviter chez lui, bref, préparez les têtes de circonstances. Et le coup de grâce : notre cadeau, qui sera bien évidemment l'annonce de notre animagisme. Il va pouvoir passer « le » Noël de sa vie, comme il en rêve depuis toujours. J'en frétille d'impatience. Pouvoir faire le bonheur d'un être humain, c'est indescriptible.

Et ils plongèrent tous les trois dans un songe, sourire heureux sur les lèvres, et yeux brillants. Pour eux, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux, comme de donner la vie. D'ailleurs, c'était un peu donner la vie qu'ils allaient faire, ou en tout cas, faire revivre.

Lily sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. C'est vrai que Remus passait toujours des Noël très douloureux, et nostalgique. Il se sentait désespérément seul et mal-aimé à cette période. Seule sa mère pouvait l'épauler. Mais ses amis avaient eu l'audace et le courage de prendre des risques ô combien risqués pour réaliser son rêve. Lily était heureuse pour son meilleur ami, simplement.

Heu… je veux pas briser cet instant magique mais c'est pas un peu impoli de s'inviter chez lui ? demanda Peter, d'une voix sourde.

Si bien sûr que ça l'est ! Mais on n'a pas le choix : si on lui demande de venir chez l'un d'entre nous, il va décliner par qu'il va se transformer en loup garou, et qu'on n'a pas la structure suffisante pour ça. Enfin bref, il ne va pas nous refuser chez lui quand même !

Ah.

Bon ! Maintenant les vérifications ! Peter, ouvres le bal !

Lily sursauta, et se tint fermement au cadrage de la porte quand elle vit Peter se transformer en RAT. Un sacré choc (ah ?), elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, c'était impossible, ils n'avaient pas fait ça ?

Sirius…

Ben si…

Sirius s'était transformé en chien.

James, tu as l'honneur de la dernière danse.

James avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans le seul coin où Lily n'avait aucune visibilité. Elle se pencha un peu plus pour le voir, mais elle vit un cerf majestueux à sa place. Et ce n'était pas rien. Lily était émerveillée par James, enfin plutôt son animagus. Sous le choc, elle lâcha la porte, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas calculé c'est qu'elle se retenait à la porte avec cette main ! Conséquence logique, elle tomba comme une crêpe sur le parquet poussiéreux. James se détransforma, et les deux autres se jetèrent des regards comme des gamins pris la main dans le sac. Un long silence… un très long silence… un très très long silence… un trop long silence !

Lily !

Et la principale intéressée prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle courut le plus vite possible, sortant de la cabane hurlante, ayant soudainement peur de ce que ces malades pourraient lui faire. Et ils lui courraient après maintenant, v'là aut' chose ! Quelle nuit, j'te jure !

Lily ! Arrêtes-toi ! bramait James.

Lily, pas si vite, on suit plus nous ! criait Peter en de gros essoufflements.

Toi. Rectifiait Sirius. Lily, ne va rien dire aux profs, je t'en suppliiiiiiieeee !

Lily !

Lily !

Lily !

Joli canon, les gars.

Lily, juste une question, pourquoi tu courres ? demanda James.

Parce que vous me courrez après !

Et si on arrête de te courir derrière, tu arrêtes de courir devant ? demanda Sirius, les cheveux dans le vent.

Pourquoi ? Ca ne vous plait pas cette agréable balade dans le parc, admirez le ciel, les…

Non ! protestèrent-ils en chœur.

Ah, j'ai compris, en fait vous avez peur qu'une fille soit plus rapide que vous !

Certainement pas ! hurla Sirius, blessé dans son orgueil.

N'empêche, j'ai quand même une bonne avance sur vous !

N'empêche, ça ne va pas te servir à grand-chose, tu vas être bloquée ! répliqua James, sur le ton de la conversation.

En effet, Lily se retrouva bloquée devant la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle avait deux choix : continuer leur chasse à la Lily à l'intérieur de Poudlard, se faire prendre par les professeurs et donc risquer de perdre son poste de préfète et moult points à Gryffondor ; ou se rendre. Alors ça non, hors de question de se rendre ! Elle s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé devant la porte, et se retourna, essoufflée et les cheveux tout en volume. Elle se retint de rire quand elle les vit former un demi-cercle intrigant autour d'elle.

Il t'est impossible de fuir ! Rends toi ! lança Sirius, sans doute pour faire comme dans les films.

Sinon ?

Sinon, un jour ou l'autre tu seras à notre merci, et nous te ferons plein de mal, rrr, grogna Sirius, avec un clin d'œil et un léchage de babines qui valaient le détour.

Sinon rien du tout ! protesta Lily. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une porte est une fermeture ?

Et elle entra dans Poudlard avec un rire cristallin et enfantin.

Oh non ! s'exclama Peter, la main sur le front.

Oh si ! répondirent James et Sirius en chœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Ils reprirent leur course folle, se dirigeant au son des pas de Lily, parfois apercevant quelques boucles rousses. Il était toutefois indispensable d'être silencieux au possible, il ne leur manquait plus que d'être coursés par un professeur, Rusard ou sa chatte. Cependant, arriva le drame… Peter, dont l'habileté était légendaire, réussit à faire ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire, l'infaisable, il battit le record. Pas de problème, pour être un parfait sot, il était parfait sous tous les angles. Hum hum ton mystérieux sil vous plaît : alors qu'ils avaient rattrapé Lily, qu'elle était à ça : … de leurs griffes, qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tendre une main désespérée pour la saisir, Peter dans toute sa splendeur apparut à l'angle du couloir. Car oui mes amis, il n'avait réussi à être aussi rapide que ses maraudeurs, et il était arrivé plus tard. Mais au summum de la bêtise, la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, il la fit avec brio. Comme on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, il fut impressionné par la victoire de James et Sirius. Et oserais-je vous dire ce qu'il a fait ? Oui mes amis oui… il hurla. (bam) Il hurla. Mais aussi fort que son ventre était rebondi, et sa tête si peu volumineuse. C'était un genre de cri que poussent les filles quand un mec entre dans les douches. Un cri aigu, le cri qu'on entend même avec des bouchons d'oreille, et enfin le cri qui dure bien longtemps pour que tout le monde ait bien le temps de comprendre. Bref, le cri de groupie qui s'entend quand James attrape le vif d'or, mais à la différence près qu'il avait attrapé Lily. Tous les trois se retournèrent vers Peter qui se rendit (enfin) compte qu'il était un idiot non fini. Et là, tout s'enchaîna. Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et la débandade de professeurs.

Courrez ! s'exclama James.

Ils se divisèrent donc avant que les professeurs n'arrivent et ne découvrent les petits délinquants. James avait saisi la main de Lily et l'avait entraînée dans un dédale de couloirs. Remarque, elle n'en était pas moins contente, James connaissait certainement mieux Poudlard qu'elle même. Avec James comme guide, elle ne se perdrait pas au moins.

A gauche, puis à droite, on monte, on descend, puis gauche droite. Finalement, on s'arrête et on reste sagement dans une impasse très étroite. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Poudlard était un véritable labyrinthe. Heureusement que James était là… Elle le regarda de plus près tandis qu'il ôtait une mèche rebelle de ses yeux noisettes. Prudemment, il veillait à ce qu'aucun professeur ne les trouve dans leur cachette en se positionnant au détour du couloir. Lily était collée à lui.

Ils n'ont pas l'air de nous avoir suivis jusqu'ici, attendons un peu, conseilla James, se retournant vers Lily.

Mais s'ils nous trouvent ici, nous sommes coincés, pas d'issue possible, fit remarquer Lily.

James ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard étrange. Puis se détourna d'un coup, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Lily leva un sourcil, mais le rabaissa tout de suite quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, sans doute McGonagall et Rogue. Elle commença à stresser comme elle seule pouvait le faire, mais James lui serra la main. Lily pensa « Poudlard est un véritable labyrinthe, il ne nous retrouverons jamais, mon oeil avec ! ». Aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit à sa droite. James sourit et entra sans plus attendre, suivi d'une Lily complètement déboussolée. Il ferma la porte derrière eux au moment où les professeurs arrivaient à leur hauteur.

Cette porte n'y était pas avant, je ne l'ai pas vu, elle est apparue comme par magie, balbutiait Lily, qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Tu es dans une école de magie ma belle, répliqua James comme pour s'intéresser à quelque chose qui valait vraiment la peine qu'on s'inquiète.

Lily imita James, et retint son souffle pour tendre l'oreille. Pas de bruits qui leur indiqueraient quelque chose comme une tentative de rentrer dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent à se détendre, puis James se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Il n'y avait que des murs disposés de différentes façons, Lily comprit donc : ils étaient dans un labyrinthe. Angoissant comme affaire, elle avait justement pensé à ce genre de pièce il y a quelques minutes. Seulement, ces murs étaient très particuliers…

James la tracta (j'aimais bien ce synonyme) par la main, la tirant par la même occasion de ses pensées ; et ils allèrent explorer la salle qui leur était offerte. Quand un énorme cliquetis se fit entendre… Ils coururent se cacher derrière la première paroi qu'ils trouvèrent. Rogue entrait, accompagné de Rusard et sa chatte. James et Lily s'enfoncèrent dans la pièce, étant cachés par les nombreux murs. Mais à un moment ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans un coin, et s'enfuirent dans un autre.

On va finir par se perdre ! chuchota James, hors d'haleine à force de rebrousser chemin à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient une impasse.

James, nous sommes dans un labyrinthe il me semble, répliqua Lily, doctement, regardant chaque endroit du dédale comme si chaque paroi avait un intérêt tout particulier que seules les filles arrivent à trouver dans quelque chose de totalement désintéressant. Ses grands yeux verts s'illuminaient un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient un nouveau croisement.

Mais qu'y voyait-elle de si resplendissant ? James, lui, ne voyait que de sombres murs noirs, comme s'il se trouvait dans une prison. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait en sortir au plus vite, cette pièce le mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. James voyait aussi au centre des murs des flèches, et pour une raison totalement inconnue et inconsciente, il suivait le chemin qu'elles lui indiquaient.

Bien observé Lil', alors maintenant il faut trouver la sortie sans rencontrer les méchants, expliqua James. Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

Regarde ! s'exclama Lily dans une attitude de total émerveillement. Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement, pointant son doigt vers le mur en face d'eux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux brillants. James tourna la tête d'un air agacé, et décrit ce qu'il voyait.

C'est un mur, Lil', aussi simple qu'on les fabrique. Avec des grosses pierres, du ciment et même un peu de suie.

Lily le regarda de travers, comme s'il était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres d'elle, ne parlant pas la même langue, étant sur un autre monde, quelque chose dans ce goût là.

James, moi je vois des paysages magnifiques, des aurores boréales, et là, c'est le paradis il me semble, dit-elle d'une voix totalement atone.

Ils restèrent tous deux face à ce mur, étonnés de voir des choses différentes mais pourtant que ce soit le même mur. Soudain, Lily prit la main de James et s'efforça de lui faire passer sa vision. James sentit une bouffée de fraîcheur et d'espoir monter en lui. Tout lui paraissait beau, simple et paisible. C'était si simple la vie ? Pourquoi pas après tout, si on le voulait… Lily elle le voulait, et elle l'avait… Pourquoi pas lui ?

Tout à coup, des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Rogue, Rusard et Miss Teigne approchaient. James saisit la main de Lily fermement et se dirigea en suivant les flèches. Une porte se tenait au bout du couloir, James tourna la poignée, jeta Lily dedans, lui par la suite, et claqua la porte.

Collaporta !

Dissimulaporta ! ajouta Lily.

La porte était donc maintenant invisible. James sourit à Lily, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils étaient tous deux dans le noir, assis sur quelque chose de mou et de très bizarre forme, enfin pour James. Lily, elle, semblait être très mal assise sur quelque chose d'un peu plus ferme et rude, si on se fiait à ses gémissements.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quelle créature, aussi légère soit-elle, est assise sur mes genoux, dit une voix très charmeuse.

Sirius ! Idiot ! s'écria Lily en se levant et en allumant sa baguette pour éclairer un Sirius au sourire radieux.

Merci Lily, ce n'est pas que tu sois incroyablement lourde, mais bon sang Lil' tu as les os des fesses sacrement pointus ! s'exclama Sirius, tandis qu'il se frottait les genoux.

James était donc assis sur Peter, très confortable ce bonhomme, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas à se plaindre de lui…

James sourit discrètement, alors que Lily rougissait de plus belle, prête à exploser. Mais au lieu de crier contre Sirius, Lily se mit à rire, un rire communicatif, puisque remis de ce changement radical, les trois garçons l'accompagnèrent dans sa crise de fou rire.

Puis quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence étonnant, seulement ça ne pouvait plus durer…

Alors comme ça vous êtes des animagi ? demanda Lily, mal assurée.

Tous trois se regardèrent, remuant nerveusement sur leur siège, et torturant mains, cheveux et ongles.

Ne le dis à personne on t'en supplie, pria Sirius.

Oui, sil te plait. Si on a décidé de devenir animagi, c'est pour R… commença James.

Remus, souffla Lily. Je le sais.

Elle se leva, et sembla entamer un combat intérieur. Se rongeant les sangs, elle soupirait, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Fallait-il passer outre son rôle de préfète ou les dénoncer ? C'est parfaitement interdit ce qu'ils font, ils n'ont pas le droit… oui mais… ce sont tes amis. Et c'est pour Remus…

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase la décida. Elle se retourna vivement, et sourit devant leurs regards apeurés. Elle se redonna consistance en inspirant un grand coup.

Ecoutez les mecs, on va dire que je ne sais rien. C'est pour Remus, je veux qu'il soit heureux, et je pense que son bien être peut passer avant mes obligations de préfète.

Les garçons parurent perdre un peu de leur rayonnante, et à Lily d'ajouter :

C'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai passé la nuit la plus amusante de ma vie ; merci les mecs, vous êtes des véritables foutteurs de bordel.

Réaction inattendue, quoiqu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec ces maraudeurs de malheur, ils commencèrent à se lever, et à serrer Lily dans leur bras, comme si elle sortait victorieuse d'un match de foot. Ils criaient, l'honoraient presque à genoux par terre, et si elle n'avait pas hurlé au chantage, ils la porteraient sur leurs épaules et la feraient défiler dans la pièce à l'heure où je vous parle.

Certainement alerté par ce vacarme, quelqu'un essaya de pénétrer dans la salle par une autre porte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée. Se mordant les doigts de leur négligence, ils se regardèrent, angoissés. Quelques minutes plus tard de tatonnage sur la porte, et un Remus en pyjama rayé et cheveux style « j'ai mis mes doigts dans une prise de courant, pourquoi ? » entra. Il alluma la lumière, et là ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de bain. Un James, un Sirius et un Peter entourant Lily dans des positions fort peu convenables.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Très pesant…

Vraiment très long et pesant…

Trop long…

Eh mais c'est notre salle de bain ! fit remarquer intelligemment notre Peter national et international.

Et, peut-être était-ce dû à son état de bel endormi mal réveillé, Remus provoqua la surprise générale. Dans une force déconcertante et un dynamisme déroutant, il s'époumona avec maîtrise et doitée.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle de bain à une heure pareille ? Il n'y a pas de meilleurs endroits pour dormir ?

Qui te dit qu'on dormait Lunard ? Tu veux peut-être te joindre à nous ? proposa Sirius, avec un petit battement de cils.

Vous êtes malades ! Je vis avec des malades ! Mais je crois que le pire c'est que j'ai choisi, j'assume, et j'aime.

James, se dégagea doucement, passa la main dans ses cheveux, et s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était le moment…

Les amis, j'ai quelque chose à vous expliquer…

_Et voilà, fin du huitième chapitre… James va enfin révéler à ses amis le pourquoi du comment ! Heureux ? Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre les prochaines vacances pour l'avoir ! Je vais essayer de le poster bientôt, mais en fait je suis en stage, je fais du baby sitting, et je dois préparer mes futurs partiels et contrôles continus en tous genres, et bien sur j'ai des cours (eh vi, les étudiants ça a aussi des cours). Bref, je ne vous promets rien ! Enfin, trêve de bonnes nouvelles (!)… ah oui j'allais oublier de vous annoncer que la fic est bientôt finie. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Ca je le verrai dans vos reviews, en tout cas je l'espère. Bien sur, je n'ai pas du tout suivi mon plan initial, comme d'habitude, j'avais encore plein de trucs de prévu, mais vraiment plein d'idées fusionnantes de partout (je vous ferais part de tout ça dans l'épilogue, bref le making-of à la fin). Mais je crois que cette fic a fait son temps, et ne me donne plus autant de plaisir à l'écrire. C'est pourquoi elle va se finir plus tôt que prévu. Je pense à deux chapitres, et un épilogue, peut-être trois chapitres… vous verrez bien ! Cependant, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour une prochaine fic, une fic sur les maraudeurs toujours, comme vous l'aurez deviné c'est ma période préférée. J'ai aussi envie de lancer un défi, pour qu'on m'envoie des fics sur les maraudeurs… il faut que je calme mon ardeur sinon vous allez bientôt être invités à dîner ! Place aux reviews !_

_« Shadow : on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! Merci, j'ai adoré ! Voilà tu as ta suite tout de suite, peut-être pas le tout de suite que tu pensais mais bon tu m'as comprise ! Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais pitet te présenter à ma chère Sadesirius, qui est ma revieweuse bizarre, folle et que j'adore (il y en a qui ont des coach moi j'ai des revieweuses) (d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle lit cette review alors vaut mieux pas que je tarisse d'éloges…). Bref, merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu reviendras !_

_« Cynrobie : alors là tu sais que tu m'as touchée toi, si tu savais quel effet ça fait quand on te dit qu'on a eu les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Personnellement, je pensais que ça ne faisait rire que moi…_

_« Lolo Evans : merci énormément pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu me dis, ça fait bien chaud au cœur en ces temps de neige…_

_« Coweti : c'est clair que quand j'ai écrit ce petit épisode dans le futur, je me suis dit, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il va mourir, qu'il connaisse toutes les atrocités qui se passent après sa mort… c'est bien vrai c'est horrible pour Harry surtout je pense. Mais nous ça nous rend tout nostalgique non ? Alala… la réponse à ta question hum hum je cite « Et pui aussi, je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que James ne veut pas de Lily parce qu'elle est un ange... » arrive dans le prochain chapitre, je me dépêche je me dépêche en tous cas je fais ce que je peux… hey ! Grosses bises la miss !_

_« : une chose est sûre c'est que tu n'as pas la langue dans ta poche, mais une autre chose est sûre c'est que moi non plus. Alors laisse moi te dire le fond de ma pensée. Tu as beau être une lectrice, ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais me laisser faire aussi aisément. Je suis désolée que mon style d'écriture ne te convienne pas, mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'épilogue d'une fic il n'y a pas longtemps, j'écris comme j'écris, et si j'écris c'est pour moi. Même si c'est pour le partager, qu'il faut faire quelques concessions, je veux bien, mais là vu la façon dont tu me l'as dit, tu peux toujours courir. J'accepte les critiques, mais pas les critiques comme ça. Alors là certainement pas, je ne suis pas ton chien. Et, autre chose aussi, je me dépêche si je veux. C'est peut-être pas cool de ma part de te parler comme ça, tu vas sûrement me répondre que j'ai été vexée parce que tu m'as craché une critique à la figure, mais tu te tromperas complètement. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus. Maintenant tu le prends comme tu veux, mais si c'est pour m'envoyer une autre review égocentrique, je préfère à la rigueur que tu oublies cette idée. Désolée d'avoir choqué les aimables lecteurs qui lisent les reviews d'autrui, c'est rare quand je réagis comme cela, généralement j'accepte bien les critiques et j'en tire des leçons, mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on me traite comme une bonne à rien._

_« Sadesirius (la meilleure pour la fin éé) : je le répète tu es une lectrice perspicace et en plus un ange, tu as vu j'ai réutilisé ton smiley pour la fic ? Une sorte de remerciement pour une lectrice qui me suit depuis le début et qui est toujours la première à reviewer, c'est à se demander si tu ne reste pas h24 sur fanfiction pour poster la première review ! J'irai voir ta fic à toi, et malgré tout le respect que je te dois, vous n'aurez pas mes brouillons ! Mouahahahahaha ! Bien à toi ! Bises !_


	10. Un sourire ne coûte rien mais rapporte b...

Chapitre 9 : un sourire ne coûte rien, mais il rapporte beaucoup. Il enrichit celui qui le reçoit sans appauvrir celui qui le donne…

Lily restait figée, la tête entre les mains, et les yeux débordant de larmes. Comment avait-elle pu être si égoïste ?

« _Ma mère était un ange »…_

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

« _Elle ne m'a jamais aimé parce je n'en étais pas un moi-même. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient fondés en une succession angélique. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, en fait, j'étais le fruit d'un mariage arrangé. Et comme j'avais tout hérité de mon père, elle m'a fait payer le fait que son enfant ressemble à l'homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. »…_

Toute sa vie, James avait été persécuté par sa mère. Violence verbale et physique, punitions injustifiées, parfois même enfermé dans un placard pendant plusieurs jours. Son père ignorait tout de cela, la chose se faisait à son insu, la femme sachant faire taire son fils. James ne put se libérer de cette marâtre qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard. Là, ses amis, sa passion pour la magie et le Quidditch, et enfin son éloignement par rapport à sa famille furent bénéfiques. Il put enfin prendre confiance en lui. Ainsi, il s'opposa à sa mère à de nombreuses reprises. C'était net et précis, il n'était plus question de se laisser faire, d'être faible. En agissant ainsi avec son fils, les pouvoirs d'ange de sa mère déclinèrent considérablement. James et son opposition farouche lui firent comprendre que la partie était perdue. Quelques temps après, elle quitta son mari et son fils, et ils n'eurent bientôt plus aucune nouvelle. James et son père purent enfin rattraper le temps perdu, il est vrai que le mal-être instauré en James ne lui avait que très peu permis de vivre pleinement. C'est pourquoi, maintenant il croquait la vie à pleines dents, et s'il était parfois gamin, c'est parce qu'on lui avait enlevé la partie la plus délicieuse de sa vie, l'enfance… Et comme on ne vit qu'une fois, alors il en profitait. Et coup de chance, d'autres échoués de la vie avaient croisé son chemin. Sirius parce que Black, parce que sa famille le rejetait, « traître-à-son-sang » était son deuxième prénom. Remus Lupin parce que loup garou, fui voire haï de tous. Et Peter Pettigrow, plutôt tombé là par hasard qu'autre chose… Pas de secret, pas de doute, quand on est mal, on essaie de s'en sortir. Alors vivre, vivre chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière, comme on en a qu'une, comme si votre être tout entier ne demandait rien d'autre. Vivre pour vivre. Vivre pour aimer. Vivre et être heureux. Et quand on l'est, alors on peut considérer qu'on vit vraiment. Pas de secret, pas de doute, eux, ils ont pu s'en sortir, alors la vie c'est un cadeau. Pourquoi la gâcher à ruminer le passé ? Les malheurs ? Les erreurs ? A quoi ça mènerait ? Ca résout quelque chose ? Il n'y a pas que des problèmes dans la vie, juste des solutions. Alors, la vie elle est là, la vie ce n'est pas le passé, ni le futur, c'est le présent. Alors vivez mes amis, vivez.

Lily se leva. Il fallait vivre, alors autant le faire maintenant. Oui commencer tout de suite. Elle attrapa James par le collet, et l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord sans réaction, James lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue par la suite. Et les voilà, enlacés, démontrant à qui mieux ce que c'est la vie, la vraie (Auchan). Au milieu des douches, nullement gênés par la présence des trois autres Maraudeurs…

« attendez ! Vous avez dit douche ? »

« Hep là ! Qui se permet d'intervenir dans le scénario ? »

Plein feux sur Sirius…

Ce dernier sourit comme un idiot. Dialogue entre Sirius et le scénariste :

« Oui j'ai dit douche pourquoi mônsieur Black ? Ca ne te permet pas d'interrompre mon monologue plutôt satisfaisant, j'avoue.

« Qui dit douche, dit eau, non ?

« Pas mal comme déduction, tu dois être un spécialiste de la plomberie, ou un descendant de Einstein pour avoir découvert ça tout seul.

« Pousse-toi de là écrivain de mon cœur, on m'a confié une mission (embêter le monde), et je dois mettre mon contrat à l'honneur. Mais tu sais que toi et tes beaux yeux vous pourrez revenir à la fin de cette scène.

La scénariste bafouille un « oui oui » entouré de petits cœurs, les yeux brillants, et sort de la scène en glissant sur sa flaque de bave ().

Sirius craqua ses doigts sous le regard amusé de Remus, et celui d'incompréhension de Peter. D'un geste amplement théâtral de la main, et en particulier, en avant première dans un rôle important de figuration, l'index et le pouce qui tourne le robinet de la douche. C'est sur James et Lily qu'une pluie s'abat particulièrement férocement. Car évidemment, Sirus ne s'arrêta pas là dans sa mission de mettre le bazar dans Poudlard (dans l'univers ça sera pour plus tard), et ouvrit tous les robinets. Et dans un éclair d'intelligence, il les retourna tous du côté de l'eau froide. James et Lily, trempés jusqu'aux os, se séparèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ils réagirent au quart de tour, et s'emparèrent des pommeaux de douche pour les diriger vers messieurs Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Avec des cris de filles apeurées, ils s'échappèrent de la pièce inondée pour se réfugier dans leur dortoir.

James et Lily claquèrent leurs mains ensemble, puis Lily rougit. James la força à lever les yeux vers lui, tandis qu'un silence s'installait entre eux. Des gouttes d'eau s'étaient logées dans ses longs cils fins, et d'autres perlaient dans ses cheveux bouclés. Quelques gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues pour atteindre ses lèvres. James aurait voulu les suivre, mais ce dernier baiser lui permettait-il une telle démarche ? Heureusement, c'est elle qui brisa le silence…

« James pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis sur les anges ?

« Ils ne sont pas tous pareils, c'est comme les être humains, trouve m'en deux qui soient pareils… C'est comme toi, tu es si différente des autres. Je sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour me rendre heureux. Au début, j'avais deviné que tu était un ange. Les élémentaux ne t'auraient pas libérée sinon. Et je t'avoue, ça m'a fait peur. Plein de questions m'ont hantées : et si tu étais comme ma mère et que tu ne supportais pas quelqu'un qui n'ait pas reçu la mission d'être un ange. Tu m'aurais repoussé, et là ça m'aurait mal, je suis dingue de toi ! Après tout, je ne te connaissais pas tant que ça, presque ou si peu. Mais après, j'ai compris, j'ai compris que j'étais un crétin, que tu souffrais de cet éloignement. Et quand tu m'as reproché mon attitude l'autre soir, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais fait plus que souffrir. Mais bon, maintenant, je suis un peu retourné face au baiser que tu viens de me donner… depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me sautes dessus de la sorte. Alors me voilà devant toi, espérant de tout cœur que tu recommences…

Lily rougit de plus belle sous le regard cruellement désireux de James. Mais au lieu de se laisser gagner par la gêne, Lily attrapa James par la nuque et l'embrassa de plus belle.

« On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Que dirais-tu d'oublier ? De tout recommencer…

« Recommencer ? Pourquoi faire ? Le début n'était pas si mal… conclut James.

Et pour la première fois, James et Lily s'embrassèrent vraiment… Sous une pluie de douche froide…

C'était les vacances, et toute la troupe des Maraudeurs et Maraudeuses essayaient de tenir dans une cabine de photomaton à sept. Malheureusement, quand on est écroulé de rire, il est difficile d'avoir une tête potable sur des photos. Lily était coincée entre Sirius, Remus, Peter, Liv, Rose et James dans une toute petite cabine de photomaton de la gare, et souriait bêtement. Cette joyeuse troupe sortit avec difficulté de la cabine, mais James et Lily, dans un souci de générosité, les poussèrent. Ils restèrent tous deux dans le photomaton pour faire des photos à deux. Maintenant, James avaient emporté Lily à l'écart pendant que les autres attendaient que les photos se développent.

James embrassa Lily une dernière fois. Et puis une autre fois, et encore une autre, une autre, une autre, une autre… encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à se séparer d'elle, et de ses lèvres particulièrement… L'aimait-il ? Peut-être bien, après tout qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Oh et puis ne tâchons pas de le savoir, laissons les choses comme elles sont pour le moment… Il fallait avant tout s'occuper de ça : les vacances de Noël. Lily repartait chez elle pour passer les fêtes avec sa famille, tandis que lui allait chez Remus avec les trois autres. Mais il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle à nouveau, pas si tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si elle se mettait à réfléchir, et à se rendre compte qu'il était un crétin, et qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle fait avec lui, et par ce fait qu'elle décide d'en finir… ou pire qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre… mieux que lui… Mieux que lui ! Non mais tu débloques ou quoi ? Il n'est pas encore né celui-là ! Rolala, mais sur six milliard d'humains dans le monde, il y en a bien un qui soit mieux que lui ! Oui ben en attendant, c'est comme ça qu'elle va revenir la bouche en cœur et la main dans la main avec un beau gosse.

Je t'aime… murmura Lily alors que ses lèvres ne voulaient pas non plus quitter celles de James.

Et là, juste à ce moment précis, tous les doutes de James se dissipèrent. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit et il voulut la crier au monde entier. Il attrapa Lily par la taille et la souleva de terre.

« Tu es tombé amoureuse d'un abruti comme moi ? Tu ne serais pas tombé sur la tête par hasard ?

« Pas encore, mais vu la position délicate dans laquelle je me suis fourrée, ça ne va pas tarder !

« Tu veux dire celle- là, ou celle- là ? questionna James en portant Lily à son épaule comme un sac à patate.

« James ! Lâches moi !

« D'accord ! acquiesça James en desserrant un peu la pression.

« Non, non ! Je veux dire : pose moi !

« Moins d'accord mais bon je vais faire un effort…

« Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon… ajouta Lily en menaçant James de sa baguette pointée dans le dos.

Il la posa doucement, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents (c'est-à-dire comme un idiot), et Lily lançait des éclairs. James lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Il savait que quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là, il était amoureux.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lily, en particulier quand tu te fâches…

Et Lily lui claqua les fesses, geste qu'il esquiva avec brio en rejoignant le reste des amis. Ceux-ci croisaient les bras, postés à côté du photomaton, attendant (im)patiemment que leurs adieux interminables se terminent enfin. Un éclair de soulagement apparu dans leurs yeux alors que James prenaient les photos pour les regarder. Lily le prit dans ses bras par derrière, et les regarda avec lui. D'un coup de baguette, ils les multiplièrent pour en donner un exemplaire à chacun. Et dans un regard de « c'est bon on peut y aller », ils se sourirent. Rose et Liv rentraient chez elles aussi, et passeraient sûrement une après midi au Chemin de Traverse avec Lily. En attendant, Lily allait retrouver sa « charmante » sœur, et passer un Noël glorieux comme chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de passer Noël loin de James, mais ses parents lui manquaient. Enfin, elle avait fait promettre à Remus de ne pas dévoiler le fait qu'ils habitaient à quelques rues l'un de l'autre. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire une surprise à son petit ami le jour de Noël.

« Les photos sont développées depuis un bout de temps déjà mais je ne vous en serai gré… enfin c'est pas tout ça mais on doit y aller nous ! Joyeux Noël mes amis ! clama Sirius, prenant Remus par l'épaule, et arrachant James à l'étreinte de Lily.

James embrassa sa bien-aimée rapidement avant d'être traîné par Sirius hors de la gare. A ce moment là, les parents de Lily firent leur apparition, et c'était parti pour les vacances de Noël…

« Espèce de crapaud ! Tu peux pas venir m'aider, au lieu de rêvasser !

« Ce mot n'a pas le même sens pour moi ! Dans mon vocabulaire, c'est le mot « travailler ». Evidemment tu ne peux pas connaître !

« Pardon ? cria Pétunia en entrant dans la chambre claquant la porte contre le mur. Je n'ai pas pu entendre à cause de l'aspirateur.

« La prochaine fois, éteins-le quand je te parle, fit remarquer Lily avec un sourire ironique.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'as même pas l'idée de m'aider à le passer.

« Dans ta chambre Pet', TA chambre. Je crois que tu peux encore y arriver toute seule comme une grande, et ça se dit majeure et vaccinée… soupira Lily, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Tu ne m'as pas aidé pour ma chambre que je sache.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Et en quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Pétunia s'allongea sur le lit de Lily en soupirant. Lily, essayant de se maîtriser, replongea dans son devoir de potion.

« Oh oh ! Tu as un petit ami ! Hiii !

Pour Lily, c'en était trop. Elle lui arracha le photomaton des mains et la jeta hors de la chambre (Pétunia pas la photo).

« J'y crois pas !

Lily se calma en s'asseyant sur le lit et en regardant la photo de ses amis avec tendresse. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était rentrée, mais James lui manquait déjà terriblement… plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé… De surcroît, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de lui… Même pas un petit cadeau pour Noël, rien du tout.

Pour balayer la vague de tristesse qui l'assaillait, elle prit l'aspirateur pour s'en débarrasser dans la chambre de sa sœur. Arrivée à destination, elle comprit pourquoi celle-ci avait besoin de cet objet. Les vêtements, les cahiers, des objets en tous genres occupaient la fonction de moquette. Pour poser l'aspirateur, autant dire mission impossible. Elle finit par le caser quelque part près du lit, et commença à sortir quand quelque chose éveilla son attention. En laissant son regard glisser d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, elle avait aperçu son prénom. Oui c'était bien ça, ses nom et prénom sur une enveloppe… non sur une pile d'enveloppes. Lily attrapa les dites lettres, et les compta : une dizaine, sinon plus ! Liv, Rose, Remus, Sirius et James ! Tout le monde quoi ! Il y avait aussi des paquets ouvragés, débordant de cadeaux en tous genres.

« Pétunia ! Espèce de !

Elle était dans une telle rage ! Et dire qu'elle avait déprimé toute la semaine en croyant qu'on l'avait oubliée !

« Je vais la tuer, JE VAIS LA TUER !

Et pendant une demi heure, elle cria tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, toute son amertume, toute sa rage sur sa sœur.

Pétunia était horrifiée, elle restait figée devant sa sœur, sans rien dire, sans se défendre… jamais elle n'avait vu sa sœur dans une telle furie, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Lily put hausser le ton sur son aînée…

« … que tu ais eu l'audace de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Tu n'as pas-le-droit ! Je te défends de recommencer, de même y penser ! Je te déteste ! Tu…

Pendant ce temps, Peter, James et Sirius se baladaient dans un bois sous leur forme d'animagi, accompagnés de Remus. Ils avaient passé l'après midi à gambader, profitant pleinement de leur nouvelle identité, et laissant Remus pleurer de joie. Quel plaisir c'eut été de le voir si ému le jour de Noël, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un sourire aussi sincère aurait pu naître sur les lèvres de Remus un jour… C'était si beau et si merveilleux en même temps que ça en faisait peur… Cependant, James restait un peu à l'écart. Depuis Noël, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa Lily. Elle lui avait envoyé des lettres, sans rapport aucun avec les siennes. Alors forcément, ça le déprimait, et l'intriguait aussi… Il commençait à faire nuit, et Sirius vint jouer avec sa ramure pour le sortir de ses pensées. Ils sortirent du bois en se retransformant. Les quatre amis longèrent plusieurs rues, profitant pleinement du silence du quartier. Arrivés à un croisement, des cris se firent entendre. Ils se stoppèrent net et tendirent l'oreille :

« … tu as beau être mon aînée, et être jalouse du fait que papa et maman soient fiers de moi, ça ne te donne pas le droit de me considérer comme une moins que rien. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, je te hais ! Je suis une sorcière et j'assume ! J'en ai assez, il faut toujours que ça soit comme ça avec toi, à cause de toi, je n'ai plus aucun plaisir à passer les vacances chez moi ! A cause de toi, je n'ai plus de sœur.

« Lily ! Ca suffit ! Pétunia dans ta chambre ! interrompit une voix de femme.

James s'était figé avec les autres en entendant le prénom de Lily, et sa voix. Il se précipita à corps perdu vers la maison, et s'arrêta net dès qu'il vit sortir sa rousse de la maison. Claquant la porte dans un geste de fureur, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre. James la vit sangloter, la tête entre les mains, et se dirigea vers elle, doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Et là, comme dans un rêve, Lily releva la tête pour la retrouver dans le creux du cou de James.

« Mais, mais… balbutia Lily, les yeux débordant de larmes, mais brillant de bonheur.

« On passait par là… répondit James. Et il m'a semblé entendre ta voix si mélodieuse…

Lily se jeta dans ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement. James sécha ses larmes, et lui caressa les cheveux pendant que sa belle lui racontait ce qui c'était passé. C'était tellement agréable de la retrouver, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, et de la consoler. C'était comme si un nouveau lien s'était créé entre eux. C'était très agréable… Remus, Sirius et Peter s'étaient rapprochés mais se tenaient à distance respectable pour laisser les deux tourtereaux parler dans leur coin. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et tous deux sursautèrent. La mère de Lily apparut dans l'encadrement, et fit une tête assez indescriptible. Lily se leva avec difficulté, et James la suivit, cachant sa gêne derrière Lily.

« Ma chérie ?

« Je te présente James Potter, maman, dit Lily, en tenant la main de James.

« Enchantée jeune homme, répondit madame Evans, en tendant la main pour serrer celle de James.

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais serra la main tendue, encouragé par le sourire bienveillant de la mère. Cette dernière leva les yeux pour voir qui l'accompagnaient.

« Remus, mon garçon, viens par ici que je te regarde un peu. Tu dois faire des ravages à l'école, tu es si beau ! s'exclama la maman de Lily, la voix débordant d'affection.

Les trois garçons avancèrent et Remus fut prit dans une étreinte étouffante semble-t-il. Après de belles retrouvailles, ils furent tous invités à prendre le thé.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour rentrer, Lily fut happée par sa mère qui lui chuchota :

« Si tu veux tu peux aller chez Remus, va avec eux, ça _LUI _fera plaisir. Je l'aime bien, il te regarde avec amour, ce ferait un bon gendre… ajouta-t-elle alors que Lily rougissait et la tapait à l'épaule. Va avec tes amis, ma fille.

Les garçons entendirent clairement un « youhou » provenant de Lily et de l'entrée, puis ils virent cette même Lily faire son entrée parfaitement calme. La regardant étrangement, ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et écharpes. James se dirigea vers sa belle, et la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Lily posa son index sur ses lèvres et planta là son petit ami, les lèvres tendues en cul de poule pour grimper les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, et ajouta en chantant :

« Je viens squatter chez toi, Rem', et tu n'as même pas le choix…

Et elle redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, sac sur l'épaule, joie au cœur, sourire aux lèvres.

« J'en reviens pas ma parole, tout le monde s'invite chez moi ! Et je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire… s'exclama Remus.

D'un air angélique, elle embrassa Remus sur la joue, et glissa sa main dans celle de son amoureux.

« Allez, les boulets, on y va, au revoir madame Evans, dit Remus, ouvrant la marche.

Lily embrassa ses parents, et ne demanda même pas son reste à sa sœur. Ils partirent tous vers la maison de Remus, sous la neige. Batailles de boules de neige, et avalage de neige aussi, voici un résumé exhaustif de leur voyage. Lily était heureuse, si heureuse. James ne voulait pas la quitter, ne prenant part à la bataille que d'une main. Voilà, ça c'était des vacances de Noël…

Assise devant la cheminée, emmitouflée dans une couverture et un chocolat fumant sur la petit table, Lily s'était réveillée avant tout le monde en ce lundi matin. Profitant des rayons de soleil tout frais sur son visage, elle lisait les lettres que cette peste de Pétunia lui avait ravies. Elle essayait de cacher son rire dans son chocolat à beaucoup de moments, et faillit même s'étouffer.

« _… sinon, à part ça, James devient fou. Enfin, en tout cas un peu plus que d'habitude. Parfois on le retrouve seul dans sa chambre en train d'embrasser votre photo… ou encore ce moment, il pense tellement à toi, que pas plus tard qu'hier, il a écrit ton doux prénom dans la buée du miroir de la salle de bain… c'est-y pas romantique ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu préfères un mec aussi fleur bleue à un homme un vrai comme moi. Tu m'expliquera un jour ! Lily on t'aime ! …"_

La plus touchante des lettres était sans nul doute la dernière de James. Il devait avoir peur au moment où il l'a écrite, Lily le ressentait comme une tentative désespérée de la récupérer.

_« Lily, Je t'aime… »_

Tout simplement, rien de plus que ça.

Lily sortit sa plume, déchira un bout de parchemin et écrit ces mots : « James je t'aime ». Elle monta à pas de loup dans la chambre des garçons, et glissa ce mot doux sous l'oreiller de James. Après l'avoir observé quelques minutes avec amour, elle redescendit et entreprit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Elle entendit les joyeux compères entrer dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius poursuivant James qui vint de réfugier dans les bras de Lily. Il lui murmura avec un regard horrifié pour son meilleur ami, sur un ton de conspirateur :

« Sirius est devenu fou, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de moi, il m'envoie des lettres d'amour, ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je vais te protéger contre cette folie dévastatrice. Lily va-t-en, prends tes chaussures et fuis. Je t'aime.

Et James partit sauter sur Sirius, ses cris réveillant le reste de la maison. Ses cris, je me permets de le préciser entre parenthèses, hésitaient entre les « je t'aime » et les « tu es l'homme de ma vie ». Lily éclata de rire, et sauta sur Sirius à son tour.

« C'est le mien, tu me le voleras pas.

Et d'un commun accord, Lily et James commencèrent à torturer Sirius à coup de chatouilles. Il avait le souffle bloqué, et ne pouvait rien faire, James et Lily étant assis sur lui. Finalement un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit, il se transforma en chien. Si bien que sous cette forme, il surprit l'ennemi qui se releva sous le coup de la peur. Il s'enfuit donc de leurs griffes, et aboya joyeusement comme pour clamer sa victoire. Alertée par ces bruits, la mère de Remus descendit les escaliers.

« D'où vient ce chien ? s'exclama-t-elle, suivie de son fils et de Peter.

Et là, ce fut comme si on avait arrêté le temps. Pause. Plus une mouche ne vole. Lily réagit au quart de tour, et choppa Sirius par la nuque.

« Nous sommes désolés, Arianne, mais ce chien est venu gratter à la porte ce matin. Il avait juste faim et besoin d'un peu de compagnie, on va le remettre dehors.

Et Lily jeta Sirius sans cérémonie, après une tape amicale sur le dos, et un sourire sadique, pour ensuite lui claquer la porte au nez. James et Lily échangèrent un regard amusé, étouffant un rire chacun de leur côté. Remus et Peter les observaient, oscillant entre le fou rire et l'inquiétude. La décision fut prise lorsqu'ils entendirent Sirius gratter à la porte timidement. Sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Lupin, ils éclatèrent de rire sans retenue. Lily fonça à la fenêtre pour faire un signe à Sirius, bloqué comme le pauvre toutou qu'il était sur le palier. James la rejoint, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et sourit ironiquement à Sirius en levant son croissant à sa santé.

« Où est Sirius ? Ne me dites pas qu'il dort encore ? demanda Arianne.

Autre silence de cathédrale.

« Il est aux toilettes.

« Sous la douche.

James et Lily se regardèrent comme des idiots.

« Sous la douche.

« Aux toilettes.

Et paf, la même erreur.

« Mais non Lily il est sous la douche.

« Je n'entend pas l'eau, répondit promptement Lily, un sourcil en l'air.

James semblait abasourdi, elle cherchait quoi exactement ? A l'embêter ?

« Mais ma chérie, il n'est pas encore sous l'eau, il faut d'abord qu'il s'épile, qu'il se fasse son gommage et enfin, son masque aux concombres, dit pertinemment James, comme si ça paraissait évident.

Lily cacha son sourire, et leva ses grands yeux verts vers son petit ami. Elle ne savait que répondre, et de toute façon faisait déjà un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle choisit l'alternative simple, logique et légitime : elle l'embrassa passionnément. Oui, ça c'était des vacances…

Sirius était rentré complètement gelé, et madame Lupin n'avait pas tout compris, mais s'en contrefichait, et n'avait pas cherché. Pour changer de sujet, elle leur avait parlé d'un bal de Noël, une sorte de kermesse qui se tramait sur la place de l'église, dans un chapiteau. Remus et Lily étaient tout enthousiasmés, ce bal, ils adoraient y aller depuis qu'ils étaient petits, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. James, Sirius et Peter restaient tout de même retords face à ce mot en trois lettres : BAL. Cependant, ils consentirent à y aller, et le soir du bal, ils se retrouvèrent au bas de l'escalier, attendant que les dames de la maison fassent leur entrée. Madame Lupin apparut dans une robe de soirée très classe, très simple, et lui allant parfaitement. Lily, quant à elle, descendit en robe verte bouteille, contrastant agréablement avec sa cascade de cheveux roux retenue par une simple fleur de lys. James s'avança, le visage rayonnant, et tendit son bras. Lily lui passa devant, sans perdre le contact des yeux, et s'accrocha au bras de Sirius. Celui-ci avait de la peine à retenir son sourire, et son fou rire.

« Mais ? s'exclama intelligemment James, sous les regards amusés de la maisonnée.

« Oui, James ? demanda Lily, dont les grands yeux verts pétillaient.

« Tu vas au bal avec Sirius ? demanda James, comme si c'était un fait impossible.

« Oui, puisque c'est le seul à avoir pensé à m'inviter…

James resta bouche bée, c'était pourtant naturel non ? Ils sortaient ensemble, il était donc logique qu'ils aillent au bal ensemble.

« Mais Lily, je veux être ton cavalier, affirma James, d'une voix sourde.

« Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, intervint Sirius.

Il prit la main de Lily, lui fit un baise-main, et la posa sur le bras de James avec un sourire.

« Avoir une petite-amie ne veut pas dire que tu l'as acquises, ça s'entretient ces bêtes là, répliqua Sirius d'une voix haut perchée.

James marmonna un truc du genre « regarde le, le spécialiste en séduction », et glissa sa main dans celle de Lily. Après un sourire d'excuse, il lui vola un doux baiser, et ils sortirent tous dans le froid de la ville. En marchant jusqu'à l'église, ils rencontrèrent de nombreux couples et familles. James n'aurait jamais pensé que ce bal était si populaire.

Lily souriait de toutes ses dents, elle avait prévu une surprise. Et son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit la surprise, ou plutôt les surprises, clopiner vers eux. Liv et Rose en robes de soirée très élégantes les attendaient à l'entrée du chapiteau.

Remus parut un instant déstabilisé de voir Liv, puis son visage rayonna de bonheur.

« On ne pouvait pas rater ça, Lily nous a tant parlé de ce bal dans ses lettres ! On ne pouvait vraiment pas rater ça ! répéta Rose, toute excitée.

« Reste pas au milieu de l'entrée alors, viens danser plutôt ! invita Sirius.

Peter trouva rapidement une cavalière, on dirait que toutes les célibataires faisaient la queue pour qu'on les invite. Il n'y avait qu'à piocher… et même Peter avait sa chance. Remus, dans un état proche de la timidité maladive, invita Liv plutôt maladroitement, mais ils dansèrent si bien que même quelques parents s'était arrêtés pour les admirer. James et Lily dansèrent tranquillement puis après quelques instant, ils décidèrent de rester assis sur un banc à l'écart, discutant tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant à d'autres moments. Lily était si bien dans les bras de James, et vu comme il la regardait, c'était réciproque… Beaucoup de voisins et voisines vinrent la saluer, dont ses parents (Pétunia était avec un garçon qui ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance). Au milieu de la soirée, elle revit toutes ses anciennes amies du primaire, elle ne leur avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. Lily remarqua qu'elles avaient bien changé, peut-être bien plus pestes, et elles ne cessaient de lancer des regards aguicheurs à James. Lily resserra sa prise sur son petit ami, continuant à lui parler doucement.

« Jalouse ma belle ?

« Jamais ! Tu ne le mériterais pas !

« D'accord, acquiesça James en jetant un regard appuyé du côté des « amies » de Lily.

« Tu essayes de faire quoi exactement ? De me rendre jalouse en matant ces idiotes ?

« T'as tout compris ma fille !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, James adressa un sourire séducteur aux autres « idiotes ».

Lily sourit et se redressa en croisant les bras, dos à James.

« C'est fini entre nous James, je romps de manière totale et définitive.

James acquiesça, souriant comme un idiot, et rejoint ses consœurs idiotes sans lâcher Lily du regard. Lily l'observa sans montrer aucune émotion. Ce ne fut que quand il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'une autre rousse (un roux beaucoup plus terne que le sien entre parenthèses), et qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules d'une blonde que Lily commença à fulminer. Rouge de colère mais aussi et surtout d'amusement, elle traversa la piste de danse à grandes enjambées. James se leva comme si on lui avait pincé les fesses. Lily attrapa son crétin de petit ami par le bras et l'enleva pour l'entraîner en dehors du chapiteau. Lily était si heureuse d'être avec ce bêta… En passant sur la piste de danse, ils croisèrent Liv et Remus qui filaient le parfait flirt… Sirius et Rose remplissaient leurs fonction de séducteur(trice) avec brio, et Peter passait d'une célibataire à l'autre.

C'était une soirée réussie.

James et Lily coururent jusqu'à l'église, et malgré le froid, ils s'assirent sur les marches sous le porche de l'église, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous la cape de James. D'une voix chuchotante, ils parlaient de tout et rien avec la complicité que seul un couple pouvait créer entre eux. Ils entendirent la dernière danse dans le chapiteau, et James se leva pour inviter Lily. Dansant tous deux sous la neige, James chuchota comme s'il avait peur de briser ce silence précieux :

« Un ange est passé…

Il sentit Lily sourire sur son épaule.

- « … c'était un ange jaloux.

_Voilou, c'était mon avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… Il a été difficile à rédiger… pas plus pour le manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt pour une drôle de raison, pendant mes vacances, j'ai préféré fainéanter. Je suis désolée d'être un être humain. Sinon, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit dans les précédents chapitres, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant les semaines de non-vacances. J'ai même pas eu le temps de jouer au taboo avec des copines, c'est vous dire ! Sinon comme je l'ai dit dans certaines réponses aux reviews, ceci est bien mon avant dernier chapitre, c'est vrai, je trouve que la fin suit naturellement, comme un film, on sent la fin qui vient, et on commence à se lever pour sortir de la salle. Mais pour ceux qui seraient déçus, je vais bien commencer à en écrire une autre… pour toi public ! Bon trêve de bêtises, il faut que j'aille manger ! Grosses bises ! Et merci d'être là encore pour moi !_

_« ladyvird : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je sais que ça peut te décevoir que ce chapitre soit l'avant dernier (désolée, mais en fait il n'en reste plus que deux, et là c'est ledrame…). Mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fic, (eh vi la force n'est plus avec moi), et je trouve que la fin vient naturellement. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'autre que le bouquin Harry Potter en lui même. Tiens je l'aimais bien la phrase là, je vais la mettre dans le résumé collectif. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi James a repoussé Lily. Je crois que cette phrase là par contre, tout le monde va y avoir droit… si tu savais le nombre de gens qui me l'ont posé ! Grosses bises !_

_« pétunianouchette : Voilou le mail est envoyé, merci pour le compliment ! _

_« cynrobie : merci pour tes encouragements, bises !_

_« Elod : la fraîcheur le retour ! Alors heureuse ? Non les filles _

« _lolo evans : voilou, tu sais enfin ce que James dit ! Désolée d'arrêter mes chapitres, mais toute bonne chose a une fin !_

_« coweti : merci de complimenter mes chapitres, mais c'est avant tout l'auteur qu'il faut féliciter ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup, je me suis pas beaucoup dépêchée mais bon la suite est là, c'est l'important !_

_« La p'tite Clo : Ouah, quatre heures ? Si je m'étais imaginée une chose pareille ! Sinon, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas la première à me le dire… héhé ma fic est populaire ! lol ! Mais je proteste sur un point, tu m'arrives facilement à mes chevilles gonflées ! J'en suis persuadée, d'ailleurs je vais aller voir tes fics, et tu auras de mes nouvelles sur la chose ! Sur ce, merci pour ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a fait super plaisir !_

_« sadesirius : Oo, seras-tu la première cette fois ci à reviewer ? La force est avec toi ! Quelle passion de regarder si je mets de nouveaux chapitres, je suis flattée ! J'ai bien aimé ta façon originale de poster cette review… point par point ! Donc je réponds point par point à ta review :_

_James est courageux c'est vrai_

_Eh vi un strip tease, on a tous nos pêchés mignons…lol !_

_J'aime faire des messages comme ça à mes ami(e)s par textos, ça me fait rire…_

_Peter… roh, il fallait bien lui accorder un paragraphe tout entier au moins dans cette fic…_

_Eh vi dans la salle de bain, j'ai une imagination débordante ! Désolée pour tes dents de sagesse, j'espère qu'elles vont mieux maintenant…_

_Eh vi comme je l'ai dit dans une autre review, ou dans le commentaire collectif, je préfère arrêter là, c'est comme si la fic elle-même avec tous ses personnages me criaient « c'est la fin ». si tu veux parler longuement sur le net avec moi, pas de prob bob, mais je tiens à te dire que j'ai changé d'adresse, je t'ai mise dans mes contacts… _

_Dis donc coquine, on lit les reviews des autres ?_

_Lol, eh vi je ne me laisse pas faire… d'ailleurs je remarque que cet inconnu ne vient plus… héhé ! _

_Pour finir, merci beaucoup mon amie bizarre, pour cette review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Vraiment un roman pareil qui tient en une review, c'est exceptionnel ! Merciii vraiment du fond du cœur ! Grosses bises poulette ! _


	11. C'est en vue des premières fins

Avant toute chose, je dédis ce chapitre à Sadesirius (ma ptite folle), qui a été la revieweuse la plus assidue de cette fic, et dont je suis la beta-readeuse, filez donc lire ses fics, elles sont géniales, et par la même à la hauteur de leur auteur ! Aussi à Lymmi (mon pti tournesol) dont j'ai fait la connaissance il y a quelques mois et avec qui je partage une correspondance fougueuse et de 4pages à chaque fois !

**Chapitre 10 : C'est en vue des premières fins qu'on poursuit les autres.**

Non James, reviens de mon côté, du bon côté !

Mais voyons Lily, réfléchis, pense à l'immensité du côté obscur ! Je suis aujourd'hui plus puissant que je ne l'ai jamais été… nous pourrons construire un monde à notre image, être invincibles !

C'est vrai, Sirius avait raison, tu as changé… mais il est encore temps pour toi de revenir, je t'aime encore…

Lily, je refuse, si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, et je n'ai jamais entendu une phrase aussi débile !

Bon c'est pas bientôt fini votre cinéma ? Lily, je suis navré mais James doit partir, si tu veux bien nous excuser il est temps.

Comme à chaque pleine lune depuis deux ans maintenant, James, Sirius et Peter se préparaient pour rejoindre Remus à la Cabane Hurlante sous leurs formes respectives d'animagi. Et comme à chaque pleine lune depuis deux ans maintenant, Lily se rongeait sang et eau pour son choupinet d'amour, alias James. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en pleine scène de leur théâtre amoureux quand Sirius, exaspéré, avait décidé d'intervenir. James et Lily se regardèrent avec amour avant de plonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et de s'embrasser avec fougue. Sirius les sépara avec toute la non-délicatesse dont il était doté, et traîna son ami hors de la salle commune.

A l'aide, au viol, au kidnapping ! Lily, ne le laisse pas m'emmener, Lily, il ne faut pas qu'il m'emporte avec lui ! Lily, je suis enceinte de toi !

Lily s'affala sans cérémonie dans un fauteuil de la salle commune pour mieux rire, tandis que ses amis emmenait son idiot de petit ami hors de la pièce. Il la faisait tellement rire, avec ses idées tordues, et sa façon de se retenir au cadran de la porte en poussant des cris de filles et en gesticulant comme un asticot (je me fais rire moi même, c'est parce que je viens de découvrir un asticot sur mon carrelage sagement en train de se tortiller à côté de moi, brrr j'en frétille encore…). Il pleuvait, l'homme de sa vie était parti risquer la sienne avec un loup garou et deux autres frappés du bulbe, mais il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceinte. Tout allait bien quoi !

Toujours en riant, Lily remarqua du coin de l'œil une chouette frapper aux carreaux. Elle alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer l'oiseau essoufflé qui apportait une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. La Une présentait une photo tout simplement angoissante, effrayante… C'était semble-t-il à Pré-Au-Lard, on voyait des gens qui courraient en tous sens et, si le journal pouvait hurler pour eux, Lily imagina qu'il lui aurait percé les tympans. Lily se saisit de la Gazette comme si sa vie en dépendait et sentit le souffle lui manquer.

_« Un mage noir est né…_

_Lord Voldemort, comme il souhaite se faire appeler, a semble-t-il voulu se faire connaître aujourd'hui samedi pour sa méchanceté sans bornes. Pré-Au-Lard était rempli de potentiels acheteurs quand il a fait son apparition : « je l'ai vu arriver au loin, ce n'était qu'un homme couvert d'une simple cape, et le visage caché par sa capuche. Mais quand il l'a soulevé, une sorte de sombre aura l'entourait. Comme une puissance obscure… et là, comme si je savais ce qui allait arriver, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou en hurlant « partez ! ». C'est donc moi qui ai reçu le premier coup… » raconte une passante encore sous le choc, ayant subi un stupefix. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au sort des autres gens…Ce jour là avait lieu une sortie des élèves de Poudlard, et le mage noir en a profité… Deux d'entre eux ont été capturés : Alice et Franck Longdubat, et il a assassiné sans pitié quatre autres adolescents : Gilderoy Lockhart, Amy Yma, Arthur Weasley et Liv Rayson. Il semblerait que les Longdubat soient hors de danger, mais les recherches continuent… »_

Lily reposa le journal avec ses mains tremblantes, et de chaudes larmes coururent sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, des élèves de Poudlard étaient morts, parmi eux sa meilleure amie… « Liv » prononça Lily dans un sanglot, se cachant la bouche avec une main. Une vague de colère s'empara d'elle, mais le chagrin la surpassa. Elle pleura longuement, affalée dans un fauteuil près du feu, ne prêtant aucune attention aux élèves qui rentraient de Pré-Au-Lard la mine sombre. Les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient décidé de rester au château avec Remus. C'était la pleine lune, et il était beaucoup trop faible pour faire les boutiques.

« Lily, mon ange…

Jamais auparavant, Lily n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi doux et agréable à entendre… enfin si, elle l'avait entendu tant de fois sans comprendre combien cela pouvait être précieux… Elle releva la tête brusquement pour se trouver face à face avec Liv et Rose. Liv ! Elle était vivante ! Lily s'accrocha à Liv comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après un murmure rauque, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle se releva quand elle sentit que Liv était tendue. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elles étaient toutes deux blessées. Rose avaient plein de pansements partout comme si c'était un sapin de Noël. Quant à Liv, elle était pansée de partout : des énormes bandages prenaient possession de son bras gauche, de sa gorge et elle devait en avoir ailleurs car elle avait du mal à bouger.

« Mais… vous… qu'est-ce que… je… c'est… prononça Lily avec difficultés tant le souffle lui manquait.

« On a été attaquée par ce Voldemort, il m'a lancé un sort étrange. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je voyais tout le monde se précipiter autour de moi, et moi je tombais doucement. C'était très bizarre comme sensation, on aurait dit qu'on avait arrêté le temps autour de moi, et je suis tombée dans les ténèbres. Ce journaliste a pensé que j'étais morte en me voyant allongée par terre. Enfin je ne peux pas le blâmer, je l'ai cru moi même… Enfin surtout avec Rose pleurant et hurlant comme une hystérique sur ton corps, on se serait cru dans un film.

« C'est ça moque toi ! Enfin, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait eue ! J'ai vu une pluie de sorts verts sur toi, j'ai pensé à l'Avada Kedavra ! Lil', personne n'a été tué, personne… enfin il s'en est fallu de peu… tout le monde est choqué, on a vécu quelque chose de très traumatisant. Quant aux Longdubat, on les a retrouvé il y a quelques minutes dans un des cachots du château.

Lily ravala ses larmes et plongea à nouveau dans les bras de ses amies. Elle avait eu si peur, de les perdre, de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait construit… si tout son petit monde s'écroulait, mais que se passerait-il ? Elle n'arriverait pas à reconstruire, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte… elle n'était pas assez forte ! Elle ne survivrait pas à la perte d'êtres chers… Liv, Rose, Remus, Sirius ou encore Peter, car même s'il était assez bête, il pouvait se révéler drôle, et surtout James… non elle ne pourrait le supporter… des images funestes apparurent dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne put le contrôler, et les larmes s'emparèrent d'elle… Elle s'était toujours crue forte, mais elle se rendit compte que perdre ses amis… ce serait trop dur…

« J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si… enfin… si… souffla Lily, sa voix se brisant.

« Chuuut ! C'est fini chérie, c'est fini ! rassura Rose en lui caressant les cheveux, arrivant à peine à retenir son propre chagrin.

« Pas fini Red, pas fini ! Ce n'est que le commencement ! Et ça va aller de mal en pis ! Le mage noir va accroître ses pouvoirs, et devenir le maître du monde ! intervint une jeune homme de leur classe au regard glacial.

Lily eut des frissons dans le dos. Juste à ce moment, le garçon en question fut bousculé, que dis-je, fut projeté par le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui venait de s'ouvrir. Massant sa nuque maintenant douloureuse, il s'éloigna en grognant faisant place aux trois Maraudeurs. Lily fronça un sourcil : ils rentraient plus tôt que prévu…

« On a perçu une certaine agitation autour du château alors on a décidé de rentrer plus…

Rien à faire ! Lily sauta au cou de James pour l'embarquer dans une étreinte étouffante.

« Nous aussi on est heureux de te voir, Lil' ! lança Sirius.

« Attends desserre un peu, là voilà, ouah ! Faudrait que je m'absente… heu… trois heures plus souvent ! annonça James en essayant d'apercevoir le cadran de sa montre.

« James promets moi de ne plus faire une chose pareille ! Si tu savais la chance que l'on a eue ! s'exclama Lily.

« Enfin Lil', on t'a bercé trop près du mur à ta naissance ou tu… mais tu pleures ! s'écria James en voyant le visage de Lily.

Il blêmit devant l'expression atterrée de ses ami(e)s, et arracha le journal des mains de Sirius pour parcourir rapidement la première page. La Gazette lui tomba des mains, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Bon on va rectifier certaines informations avant que tout le monde ne tombe dans un coma irréversible, dit brusquement Rose.

Elle saisit une plume, et raya les mentions inutiles telles que « deux d'entre eux ont été capturés » et « assassiné sans pitié » pour les remplacer par « retrouvés » et « survivants » respectivement. Un grand souffle de soulagement se fit sentir dans le groupe, et d'un coup un inquiétant silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent tous comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, puis baissèrent la tête.

James n'osait même pas regarder les autres en face. Il le savait, depuis la rencontre avec Harry, il savait que Voldemort allait faire son apparition un jour. Bah oui, même que c'était son fils qui allait rétablir l'équilibre dans le monde ! Un peu grâce à lui aussi d'ailleurs… Quelle idée de génie il avait eu de réaliser une prophétie… et quelle idée que de ramener ce sorcier à l'état simple et radical de moldu… ça c'était de l'idée ! Il n'en n'était pas peu fier… Mais, et il paniqua à cette idée, qu'allait-il arriver avant que Harry ne vienne au monde ? Qu'allait-il se produire avant qu'il n'atteigne ses quinze ans ? Il frissonna, persuadé que les pires choses pourraient arriver… Il observa Lily, il ne pourrait supporter l'idée de la perdre… Que se passerait-il s'il la perdait ? Un vent de panique s'empara de lui… elle était devenue si importante, comme une partie de lui...

« Bon on va pas rester comme des loques sur nos fauteuils ! C'est exactement ça que veut Voldemort ! Que tout le monde ait peur de lui, assez pour ne pas agir, alors on va faire quelque chose ! James, Peter, Remus avec moi, les filles sauvez vous ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle commune.

La salle commune le regarda avec une expression de carpe. Comment pouvait-il prendre ça à la légère ?

« Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez, vous pensez que je suis fou de prendre ça à la légère ! (il a réussi à lire la ligne précédente ou bien ?) c'est juste qu'il faut se montrer fort et solidaire pour lui résister. Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est en restant comme des poissons pas frais à me regarder qu'on va changer le monde ? Il est seul, ou presque, on est beaucoup plus, et il va falloir se bouger, et se serrer les coudes pour le renvoyer d'où il vient celui-là !

Tout le monde le regardait toujours avec une certaine incompréhension, et il décida de s'adresser à eux comme s'ils avaient cinq ans.

« Roh, je suis si beau que ça ? Allez, personne n'est mort remettez vous du choc si vous voulez pas qu'il y ait des morts la prochaine fois, et regardez ! Franck et Alice viennent de rentrer !

Juste à ce moment, les sus nommés Franck et Alice firent leur entrée dans la salle commune, l'air fatigué et tout crottés. Ils eurent droit à une standing ovation, et une holà lancée par monsieur Sirius. Puis quand tout ce fut calmé et que le couple s'en alla pour dormir, Sirius remonta sur la table, et remua frénétiquement ses longs bras pour se faire remarquer. C'était plus pour le spectacle qu'autre chose car tout le monde avait déjà les yeux braqués sur lui. Il sourit comme un idiot avant de se lancer dans un discours plein d'entrain.

« Bon, on se laisse abattre ? D'accord, faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi et mes amis on va sauver le monde ! James, Remus, Peter, avec moi ?

Très enthousiasmés les potes : avachis sur leurs fauteuils, ils le regardèrent sans conviction grande. Mais après maintes hésitations, ils finirent par se lever et suivre Sirius dans son monologue incessant.

« Il a raison, si vous restez stoïque à regarder faire, où va le monde ? L'unité fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse… continua Remus, pas très sûr de lui. Mais il reprit contenance en voyant le regarde admiratif de Liv.

Sirius le prit par l'épaule et lui secoua la crinière. Ils entendirent un murmure appréciateur se répandre dans la salle, et bientôt tout le monde se leva pour acclamer les Maraudeurs.

« Quelle était ta première idée Sirius ? Tu sais quand tu parlais de sauver le monde ? demanda Lily, en fusillant James du regard car, dans la joie générale, il enlaçait trop de filles à son goût.

« Bah s'éclater bien sûr ! Les mecs contre les filles, je déclare une chasse aux filles ouverte, on se retrouve tous au dîner si on arrive pas à finir !

Toutes les filles commencèrent à s'échapper, les mecs se mettant à leur trousse. Ainsi, Poudlard fut remué par une chasse à l'homme particulièrement violente en cette fin d'après midi. On entendait de temps à autre, Sirius qui poussait des cris de victoire, et parfois des cris indignés quand la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvée lui lançait un sort pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Lily, Liv et Rose s'étaient enfuies en groupe de façon à avoir plus de chances de leur côté. Elles arrivèrent à un angle de mur, et firent preuve de toute la discrétion dont elles étaient dotées pour regarder qui arrivait. C'était sans compter sur trois jeunes Maraudeurs qui les suivaient sous leur cape d'invisibilité. Quoi, qui a dit que c'était de la triche ? Nooon, juste une amélioration du jeu, qu'ils diraient tous en cœur. Seulement, à cinq centimètres de leurs nuques, les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu, et soulevèrent la cape vivement en poussant des cris et en saisissant les épaules des jeunes filles. Comme de prévu, elles hurlèrent tous leurs poumons, et se retournèrent vers eux prêtes à se battre. Lily baissa légèrement les poings en voyant qu'il s'agissait simplement de leurs amis. Remus, Peter et James les regardaient comme des friandises, et sourirent d'un commun sourire diabolique. Ils allaient se lancer comme il se le doit (dans une chasse à l'homme) sur les jeunes filles lorsque Sirius passa en gambadant. Il chantonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « lalalala, j'ai eu des soutifs, lalala, je vais pouvoir faire des lance-pierres avec… alalala… ». Et là sentant six paires d'yeux sur sa nuque, il tourna très lentement la tête vers eux, puis se rendant compte de la présence de ses amis, il se tourna complètement vers eux, un sourire niais sur les lèvres et cachant les dits-soutifs derrière son dos. Mais il en avait tellement que ça dépassait de tous côtés. Lily s'offusqua :

« Sirius ! D'où te viennent tous ces sous-vêtements ?

Sirius rougit très fortement, mais reprit rapidement7 contenance en gonflant le torse.

« Il se trouve madame, que moi, j'ai le sens des affaires ! Alors quand, de pauvres Gryffondor, et d'autres maisons d'ailleurs, sont, heu, tombées sous mes griffes. On a, heu, fait un marché…

« Et quel genre de marché ? demanda Liv, en riant à moitié, comme si elle devinait tout.

« Je les relâchais si elles me donnaient leurs soutifs, lança Sirius d'un air totalement décontracté et victorieux.

« Oui mais je vois qu'on ne t'a pas donné que ça, intervint Rose qui était passée derrière Sirius, et qui retirait du tas de sous-vêtements un string d'un vert criard avec marqué en strass clignotants « I'm too sexy ».

« Oui, euh, enfin ça, c'est, humph, heu, c'est drôle que tu ais trouvé ça, c'est, heu, une fille qui n'avait pas de, hum, soutifs sur elle… marmonna Sirius, rouge comme une pivoine. Enfin, si je dois jurer d'une chose ici, c'est bien que retirer cette belle petite chose, c'est le plus beau spectacle que je n'ai jamais vu !

Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement avec un grommelage du style « les mecs ! », et le reste des Maraudeurs regarda Sirius avec un intérêt très particulier.

Alors que James, Peter et Remus se penchaient tout frétillants vers Sirius pour une démonstration, Lily, Liv et Rose échangèrent un regard entendu, puis s'enfuirent très vite en profitant de ce moment de désintéressement total, ou d'intérêt ça dépend où on se place…

Malheureusement pour Liv, Remus avait senti le coup (grâce à ses réflexes surdéveloppés), et l'avait attrapée par la taille.

« Courrez ! Ne m'attendez pas ! cria Liv, en riant fortement entre les bras de Remus, tandis que James, Sirius et Peter les suivaient.

A un carrefour, elles se séparèrent tandis que les garçons faisaient de même…

Liv et Remus se regardèrent longuement, l'ombre d'un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

« Je devrais t'épouser ! s'exclama Liv.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Remus, tout étonné.

« Parce que grâce à toi, j'ai échappé à la plus belle bande d'idiots de Poudlard ! Enfin, il me reste le pire de la troupe…

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon chou… murmura Remus au creux de son oreille alors qu'il l'enlaçait doucement.

Le visage de Liv s'éclaira quand elle sentit Remus passer une bague à son annulaire…

_L'année suivante, Remus conjugua tant bien que mal ses études de professorat, et sa vie de futur marié avec Liv. Celle-ci travailla au Chemin de Traverse en tant que coiffeuse pour sorciers et sorcières. Leur bonheur fut de courte durée : Liv mourut au cours d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques mois après leur mariage. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle était enceinte de Remus. Ce dernier, malheureux et chassé par tous, vécut dans le deuil d'une vie heureuse…_

Peter lâcha leur course poursuite bien rapidement, et se réfugia dans un coin pour manger sa tartine. Il sentit une présence et se retourna vivement pour être nez à nez avec Macnair. Celui-ci lui sourit très étrangement avant de lui souffler : « Ta requête est parvenue aux oreilles du maître Queudver, il t'attend dès la fin de cette année, et tu entreras à son service. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu viendras me voir plus tard, je te dirais comment entrer en contact avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. ». Peter eut un tremblement et un hoquet de surprise. Depuis quand devait-il devenir Mangemort ? C'est vrai, sur un coup de colère et de déception, il avait été voir Macnair, et lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour fuir les Maraudeurs, y compris Mangemort. Cette idée l'avait toujours séduite, comme si c'était un moyen pour lui d'affirmer sa personnalité, de se faire respecter. Ainsi donc, il l'avait pris au sérieux. Macnair s'apprêta à partir, puis sembla hésiter et se retourna lentement. « Oh et Peter, si j'apprends que tu as déçu le Maître, si j'apprends que tu n'as pas obéis, si j'apprends que tu ne te soumets pas, tu auras affaire à moi… C'est un grand honneur…». Pour plus de compréhension, Macnair fit craquer ses doigts avec un air terrifiant. Peter ne voulait pas mourir, ni souffrir… Il baissa la tête, puis la releva immédiatement, résolus, il finit par hocher la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, après tout, c'était un grand honneur… Oui, il allait devenir Mangemort.

_Peter Pettigrow a suivi une formation de Mangemort, et est entré dans les rangs de Voldemort quelques mois après la fin de ses études. Beaucoup de morts furent dues à ses actions… Il est mort bien plus (trop) tard pour avoir fait une erreur capitale mettant Voldemort en grand danger. _

Rose courrait cheveux dans le vent, sans oublier de s'arrêter de temps à autre pour se recoiffer dans un miroir. Elle aimait les courses poursuites, mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'on était une jeune femme. Heureuse, elle sourit à son reflet, et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Avoir des amis et une famille formidable, être une sorcière, être populaire… oui, elle avait atteint ses objectifs, elle était la femme qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. Fière d'elle, Rose continua à courir à travers Poudlard, toute sourire.

_Rose Red devint une grande sorcière. Sa notoriété et sa puissance en firent une des plus respectées et des plus craintes. Sirius et elle formèrent un couple des plus inattendus, mais aussi des plus amoureux. Elle vécut la pire étape de sa vie quand l'homme de sa vie se fait enfermer à Azkaban. Pendant de longues années, elle vieillit dans le souvenir d'un Sirius meurtrier et Mangemort, mais surtout traître et assassin de ses meilleurs amis, sans jamais savoir la vérité. Perdant de plus en plus l'envie de vivre, elle fut assassinée au cours d'un duel avec Voldemort, alors qu'au même moment, Sirius se faisait innocenter…_

Sirius attrapa Rose juste devant la Grande Salle, alors que celle-ci avait manqué de vigilance. Il la relâcha vivement quand il vit arriver trois jeunes sixièmes années plutôt jolies, qu'il commença à draguer.

« Pitoyable ! lança Rose avant de s'enfuir à nouveau.

Et Sirius la poursuivit…

_Juste là, à ce moment précis, Sirius Black comprit qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à draguer Rose Red. Après de tumultueux amours, Rose fut la seule joie de vivre de Sirius… Peter les trahit à cause de lui… James et Lily moururent en laissant leur fils vivant mais orphelin, et arraché des bras de son parrain, ce qui aurait pu tout changer… Liv mourut, et Remus tomba dans un gouffre d'où on ne peut pas revenir si facilement… tout cela avant d'être enfermé à Azkaban…Dépité, malheureux, trahi, amoureux, innocent, coupable, conscient de tant de choses : son neveu, sa fiancée, son ami, ses amis au paradis, un traître, la communauté sorcière aussi, bref tout ce petit monde le croyant dangereux psychopathe et meurtrier, il vécut quatorze ans dans cet état… Son seul espoir fut Harry Potter, son jeune neveu à qui il offrit un peu de bonheur avant de mourir en traversant un simple rideau… Il n'avait même pas pu revoir l'amour de sa vie, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou de simplement lui dire qu'il était innocent… _

James courrait derrière Lily dans une tentative désespérée pour la rattraper, mais celle-ci était loin devant. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'enfuir ou bien ? Il fallait avouer qu'en deux ans, ils en avaient traversé des aventures, et pas des moindres… James sourit alors qu'il voyait sa petite-amie descendre les escaliers quatre par quatre. Il sauta par dessus la rampe et atterrit juste devant elle, Lily se retint à la rambarde pour s'arrêter à temps. Essoufflés comme jamais, ils se regardaient avec désir. James sentit la main de Lily chercher la sienne sur la rambarde, et quand elle la trouva, une décharge électrique parcourut son corps. James se pencha vers elle, car il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui s'ouvrait à ses yeux : l'embrasser.

Il n'était plus qu'à un tout petit millimètre de sa bouche... quand James lui murmura combien il l'aimait… mais Lily estima que ça n'était pas le moment, elle lui chopa l'échine, et franchit les malheureux millimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

_James et Lily se marièrent et eurent un enfant. Une histoire digne des contes de fées. Beaucoup de malheurs les touchèrent : la mort de Liv, celle psychologique de Remus, puis la leur. Faisant preuve d'un courage sans limites, James et Lily donnèrent tout leur amour jusqu'à leur vie pour leur fils… _

_Le monde de la magie ne fut plus jamais le même à partir de là…_

Fin

Remus Lupin posa sa plume, et referma son précieux livre. Il se leva aussi lentement que ses vieux os le lui permettaient, et le glissa dans une des étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Qui sait ? Peut-être que quelqu'un continuera l'histoire ?

…Petit générique de vraie fiN…

Voilà oilà, c'est la fin, j'ai moi même du mal à croire qu'un an plus tôt je commençais seulement… J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais tellement peur de mal finir que j'en ai mit du temps ! Mais bon l'important, c'est que la fin me convient, et qu'une ère s'achève. Je vais faire comme les autres auteurs et vous mettre la pression, mais ce serait vraiment gratifiant si j'atteignais les 100 reviews ! Je peux toujours rêver je sais, mais on est tous là pour ça, non ?

Merci à vous.

Eihposenna.

PS : je vais sûrement faire bientôt une autre fic, toujours sur le thème de James et Lily. J'espère vous revoir là bas. Merci encore…

« la p'tite clo' : Coucou toi ! Voilà maintenant que cette fic est finie, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la lecture d'autres fics, telles que les tiennes… Je suis fière de toi que tu marraines des jeunes auteurs (autrices ?). Bref, merci d'avoir été là pour ma fic, tu vas bientôt me retrouver… dans une autre fic, et surtout dans une review sur tes fics !

« Dark Mione : alors toi j't'aime bien ! T'es super adorable de me dire des choses comme ça, autant de compliments comme ça, c'est trop pour moi… je vais te confier un secret, ma famille m'a prise pour une folle quand j'ai lu ta review, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai sauté de joie ! C'est vrai, tant de reviews, et tant de gentillesse, ça me touche énormément. Alors je te remercie du fond du cœur, et t'embrasse bien fort, en espérant que tout aille pour le mieux pour toi.

« Ladybird : mais je t'en prie, c'est bien à ça que servent les réponses aux reviews… à répondre ! Merci du compliment !

« SusyBones : alors Bones, Suzy Bones, heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! J'ai adoré ta review, et je peux te dire que tu m'as fait rire au moins autant que moi je semble te faire rire ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand les personnages tels que Lily sont des créatures, je trouve que c'est de la magie au dessus de la magie, enfin je me comprends… Mais en fait je vais te confier une chose : j'étais la dernière à savoir que j'allais faire ça. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun plan, et c'est mes doigts qui font tout tout seuls ! Je ne contrôle plus rien avec eux… Bref, c'est surtout parce que j'étais dans ma passe « ange », et j'ai tout fait en commun avec ce thème, si j't'assure ! Mes devoirs, mes projets, mes histoires, et même jusqu'à mon adresse msn ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire merci à toi, et je n'hésiterai pas à aller voir tes fics à toi ! Car si tes fics reflètent ton pétage de plomb, j'ai hâte d'aller les lire…

« Sadesirius : je suis tristounette, j'ai pas eu de review de toi, mais je sais que tu m'as lue. Bises j't'adore.

« Luna Soma : je suis très honorée que je reçoive ta première review, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais encore plus du fait que tu me qualifies de Maraudeuse, pour moi c'est le plus grand des honneurs, car MARAUDEUR FEVER ! Je ne peux imaginer Sirius autrement, qu'il soit heureux et qu'il sente la joie de vivre à des kilomètres avant de tout perdre… je lui dois bien ça ! C'est vrai que « amicalement » fait très cérémonieux, mais c'est ce qui qualifie le mieux ce que je ressens pour toi… je deviens sentimentale… merci encore bises…

« Coweti : Eh vi, c'est la fin, la fin, la fin, j'ai moi même du mal à y croire, mais pour faire très star de film, je dirais que ce n'est pas la fin, ce n'est que le commencement…

« Chtite Lulu : mais c'est ma Lulu ! Mon tournesol, mon rayon de soleil ! Honnêtement, j'hésite à te répondre à ta review… pourquoi ? J'ai dû écrire au moins 30pages rien qu'avec nos mails ! J'ai plus rien à te dire, pauvre de moi… Alors ma fleur, je t'embrasse fort, et je te le répète : je t'aimeuh !

« Ginny weasley : eh bien je dois t'avouer que si j'avais à choisir, ce serait sans hésitation James, je ne cherche pas à me mettre à dos Luna Soma, tu crois qu'elle nous lit là ? Merci, bises.

« Titliloo : Eh ben toi aussi j't'aime bien ! Merci d'analyser mes personnages (comment ça ceux de JKR ? Qui c'est ?), ça me fait super plaisir ta review. C'est vrai que James y a été loin, mais bon fallait bien lui trouver des défauts à ce bel adonis… AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh, bon tout compte fait la fic n'est pas finie, je veux continuer avec mon James ! Hihi ! Bon je t'embrasse bien fort.

« Audrey : je suis découverte, mais en fait je dois t'avouer que c'est moi la réalisatrice de Chouchou, je suis aussi scénariste, et aussi metteur en scène du spectacle, et aussi… bref, merci pour ta review, et grosses bises.

Voilà, c'était la dernière réponse aux reviews, ça me fait tout bizarre… Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là, je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adorais ?


End file.
